


Face

by jibootyjimin



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Daddy Kink, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Minor Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Park Jinyoung | Jr., Sexting, Social Media, because why not, but like not a lot ya know?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-03-15 20:38:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 114
Words: 50,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13621245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jibootyjimin/pseuds/jibootyjimin
Summary: @defsoul has started following @jiaerwang--(or an Instagram au in which famous Chinese rapper Jackson Wang acts like a complete fanboy over idol singer Im Jaebum)





	1. 000

**Author's Note:**

> well, im finally writing a social media au. it'll probably be complete shit, but i still wanted to try.
> 
>  
> 
> You can read it on wattpad [HERE](https://my.w.tt/UiNb/1hCiczayoK) if you want to see the emojis i originally used.
> 
> Or on asianfanfics [HERE](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1323288/face-imjaebum-jacksonwang-jaeson-jackbum)

**d** **efsoul:** Jaebum

 **jiaerwang:** Jackson

 **jjp.jinyoung:** Jinyoung

 **cococyj:** Youngjae

 **t.mark:** Mark

 **doubleb:** BamBam

 **yu.gyeoms:** Yugyeom

 **jjpofficial:** JJP account

**NOTE:** **Jaebum and Jinyoung are famous as jjp, Youngjae is a solo artist, Jackson is a rapper in China and Mark, BamBam and Yugyeom aren't famous, but they're Jackson's best friends. Other idols will make appearances too.**


	2. 001

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **kimstae** is taehyung from bts, he's Jaebum's friend.

 

_351_ _,619 likes_  
**defsoul** : Our album 'Side A' will be out soon!

_read all 9,084 comments_

 

**beomjaes** : ajusjajs I'm ready for death

**plsjaeb** : oppa i die with your picture <3 T_T T_T

 **jjpoutro** : my mans looking like a whole breakfast, lunch, dinner and a midnight snack :(

 **jinyoungie** : OMG AJKUWIWJ IM NOT READY LISTEN. p.s. i love you pls rest

 **jiaerwang** : holy shit, can you believe a wholE Im Jaebum exists

 **pjj.bumjin** : smash my skull in with your shoulders jskaoak

 **kimstae** : hyung, sign my album when i get it. joon and i are gonna put it in the cafe

 **cara.jb** : tell jinyoung too post a selca, im starving :€ <3

 **defsoul** : _@kimstae_ okay, but if you sell it im going to break the window to your cafe


	3. 002

_383,510_ _likes_  
**jjp.jinyoung:** soon.

 

_read all 8,701 comments_

**def.young:** soon. sooN. soON. sOON. SOON. WHAT THE SHIT YOU MEAN SOON ?? WE WANT A DATE

 **happypilljb:** I CHOKED ON MY PIZZA ROLL FUCL AAKWIQJ

 **deerjimin:** you two need to calm down, i already have bts and exo ruining my life you little FUCKs

 **jiaerwang** : tbh i just swerved lanes really quick. IT WAS ONLY TWO SECONDS THOUGH PLS @defsoul DONT BE MAD

 **ugotitjb** : bitch i think i need to go to church, my thoughts are unholy

 **thisuserisgay** : FUCk i busted a fat nut, thanks jinyoung FJDAGTQAG

 **defsoul:** you look half sad and half like you're about to sneeze

 **wangsun:** am i the only one who's noticed Jackson's comments because ajwjqjaj same

 **jaebutt:** @wangsun IVE NOTICED TOO LOL JACKSON THE FANBOY RIP. BUT LISTEN WHEN IS SOON

 **doubleb:** @jiaerwang stop being a hoe, jaebum likes em loyal

 **jjp.jinyoung** : @doubleb @jiaerwang he does

 **jiaerwang:** WHAT THE FUZZ NUGGETS

**yu.gyeoms** : @jiaerwang watch yo profanity


	4. 003

_208,005 likes_  
**jiaerwang:** i feel like a model

 

_read all 2,107 comments_

**wangbum:** YOU LOOK LIKE ONE SHIT BOI

 **jacksun:** a whole model I'm angry

 **jjpenthusiast:** awiwiwjs this god is the man who keeps commenting on the boys pics?

 **jaebumsin** **:** you're hot JAIQISJSJ JAEBUM IDIOT PAY ATTENTION TO THIS BEAUTY

 **wangpup:** ahuwiajsh all jjp stans im crying

 **cococyj:** see you soon jacks!

 **sadwang:** AJISJAJS I'VE SEEN JESUS

 **choiwang:** YO WTF YOUNGJAE?? I SMELL A COLLAB??????????

 **babyjacks:** im angry at how good looking a person can be  >:( :'(

 **honeyjacks:** BITCH ALL THE JAEBUM STANS MAKING ME SCREAM BECAUSE SAME FAM KSJWUAJ

 **jiaerwang:** @cococyj yes can't wait! see you soon :')

 **t.mark:** damn boi slide into my dms

 **jackjaesunshine:** A COLLAB?!!!?!??! @jiaerwang @cococyj

 **jinold:** is it only me who ships him with jaebum?

 **jiaerwang:** @t.mark ew, i only have eyes for one man and you aint it mr brachiosaurus  

 **welovejacks:** HE SAID MR BRACHIOSAURUS. JACKSON WHY ARE YOU LIKE THIS TO YOUR VEST FRIEND

 **t.mark** : @welovejacks i agree, i need more respect

 **jiaerwang:** @t.mark nah, I'll get @defsoul to punch you instead

 **defsoul:** @jiaerwang @t.mark who am i punching and why?

 **jiaerwang:** I SUDDENLY CANT BREATWH

 **doubleb:** he's crying jaiwiajsj


	5. 004

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have any suggestions for more usernames i can use, pls leave them in the comments. it can even be your username if you wanna be included as a commenter.

_328,509 likes_  
**jjpofficial** : Release date for 'Side A' will be announced soon!

 

_read all 10,521 comments_

**lolpjm** : have you ever cried over how beautiful someone can fucking be because i do it all the time over these two :(

 **stanjjp:** I'm ready to waste MY MONEY THAT I DINT AHVE

 **uglycrying4jb:** my username is accurate af rn im disappointed

 **jjpenthusiast:** im waiting for Jackson's comment ajiwjaj but HOW IS BEING THSI BEAUTIFUL POSSIBLE

 **softjackson:** Y'ALL GOT ME ON THE FLOOR SOBBING FUCK. MY GRANDMA LOOKS DISAPPOINTED

 **jiaerwang:** if i dont get a jaebum photocard with my album I'm suing jype

 **babeyoungjae:** im on the tube i cant cry holy frick

 **jjpenthusiast:** there it is I'm crying

 **softchoiyj:** jackson ajwiaksj bby just wants some attention pls jaebum

 **yu.gyeoms:** how do you stop your friend from buying 1000 albums???

 **t.mark:** @jiaerwang JACKSON NO

 **doubleb:** @jiaerwang JACKSON NO

 **wangpup:** @jiaerwang JACKSON NO

 **defsoul:** @jiaerwang JACKSON YES

 **yu.gyeoms:** @defsoul he's locked himself in the broom closet, he's screaming

 **daddybum:** @t.mark @doubleb @yu.gyeoms omg aiaokajw HAHHSHAH IS HE OKAY? rip jacks

 **t.mark:** @daddybum it sounds like he's crying again ahiwkaj so we're not sure hahah lol


	6. 005

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: i really enjoy writing this so i hope y'all dont mind all the updates I'll probably be doing ajwiaksj

_356,101 likes_

**jiaerwang** : I would just like to give thanks to all the Jaebum fansites that keep me well fed, and to our lord and savior Im Jaebum too for existing.

 

 

_read all 6,012 comments_

  
**sexyjy:** im fucking screaminG this is so extra but soft at the same TIME. HOW

 **wangbaby:** caption is mood af ajjskwjsn

 **softjjp:** YOU EVER CRY AT HOW DADDY HE IS BECAUSE I SOB ON THE DAILY

 **itsjinyoung** **:** pls stop this is so cringe, looks like you just want attention :/

 **memebum:** @ the comment telling him to stop, CHOKE

 **grandpajb:** HOW IS THIS WANTINF ATTENTION, I MEAN HE WANTS JAEBUM'S ATTENTION BUT ANJSIAKAJ leave his account if you dont like him @itsjinyoung

 **jinsdadjokes:** I've never related to a caption so much before today

 **softwangj:** listen, im going to pray that you two end up meeting because y'all imagine how hot the pic would be with them standing next to each other

 **jiajia:** @itsjinyoung choke on your left lung

 **sinnerjb:** @softwangj THEY WOULD HOLY CRAP PLS GOD LET THEM MEET :(

 **choijjp** : @softwangj bitch me too tf, let's all pray

 **defsoul** **:** should i be confused or flattered?

 **papijb:** IM CRYINF HE'S SO CUTE, IVE DECIDED TO STAN FOREVER

 **jesusbum** : heard your song 'Okay', i agree even if it wasnt a question.

 **jjpenthusiast:** king of captions and moods AJISQIJSJSJ @defsoul BE FLATTERED

 **jiaerwang:** googles: how to stop from having a panic attack :'( :'( :'(


	7. 006

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all actually like this omg. also, still taking username suggestions :)

_402,718_ _likes_  
**defsoul** : 'Side A' will be released on November 15th, preorder now on the official website!

 

 

_read all 12,743 comments_

  
**satellitejeon:** A MONTH FROM NOW REALLY YOU'VE GOT TO STOP DOINH THIA TO MW

 **jinyoungsleftcheek:** brb gonna go see if i can find some coins in the street

 **peasantjb:** IM POOR AND IVE RAN OUT OF TEARS SO NOW IM LAUGHINF, someone buy for me :(

 **jiaerwang:** WHO DO I HAVe to pay in order for all my photocards to be of hyung :(

 **actorson:** ITS ALREADY A BOP AND I HAVEN'T LISTEND TO IT

 **j** **aebumsvoice** **:** DADDY BUY ME ONE OF YOUR ALBUMS @defsoul

 **puppywang** **:** searches: how to pretend you're fine when you're holding back tears

 **aestheticjjp:** im already half inside my grave rip this bitch

 **jaedaddy:** YES IM READY TO BE FUCKING SLAYED

 **jjparents:** FUCK ME UP IM NOT READY HOLD ON AJWIAKSN

 **istankings:** YES KINGS (also, jackson calling jb hyung is so cute wtf)

 **gaygayp:** @istankings IT IS cute :( a whole kink :(:(:((:(

 **jacksoffwang:** I'll give someone my left nipple if they buy me an album ajwijwsj

 **wangpup:** @gaygayp YOU SAID A WHOLE KINK IM CRUINF ASKSKW

 **jjpenthusiast:** IM READY TO CHOKE ON MY OWN TEARS

 **thisuserisgay:** is it just me who goes through the comments and just cracks tf up because y'all are hilarious ahskkqka

 **doubleb:** jackson just preordered 10 albums HE DOESN'T EVEN BUY THE MAGAZINES I COME OUT IN >:( :'( :/

 **crijacksin:** 10 ALBUMS BOI WHAT @doubleb

 **t.mark** : @doubleb wait, why are you in magazines?

 **yu.gyeoms:** @t.mark because he's a model???

 **jiaerwang:** @doubleb you're a model??????? since when?????

 **doubleb:** @jiaerwang i just unfriended you from Facebook.

 **jacksunw:** AJIWIAJSJ POOR BAMBAM RIP


	8. 007

 

__

_398,612 likes_  
**jjpofficial:** Official 'Side A' album cover is here! 

 

 

_read all 8,201 comments_

  
**babywang:** I JUST MOANED AND IM IN CLASS FUCK AJWOIQK

 **puppyparkjy:** my dog ran away when i screamed

 **jenny.ksj:** RIGHT NOW WHILE IM IN CLASS YOU LITTLE SHITS??!?!!?

 **sehunslips:** ITS SOFT BUT SEXY ALL THE SAME MOM HELP ME I CANT STOP SOBBING

 **heytherecyj:** SOMEOne give these bois a modeling contract ;)

 **jiaerwang:** THEY REALLY ARE AESTHETIC KINGS IM ANGRY  >:(

 **jiaerwang:** AND THE COVER IS SO?? AMAZING?? BEAUTIFUL??? VISUALLY PLEASING????

 **chanhunist:** you ever wonder how jesus makes such beauty

 **papijb:** thank you Mrs. and Mr. Im and Mrs. and Mr. Park for not using a condom.

 **sunmiqueen:** I CRASHED INTO A WALL BUT I DONT CARE BECAUSE YOU'RE BOTH VISUALS

 **defsoul:** @jiaerwang don't be angry

 **wangsun:** it's quiet after jaebums comment so either jackson is crying, screaming, passed out, or all three

 **cococyj:** @wangsun he's crying while hugging coco, my child looks frightened.

**jjp.jinyoung:** @cococyj he sounds hilarious, please take a picture of him doing this.

**defwang:** @jjp.jinyoung ANIWIAJW JINYOUNG NO


	9. 008

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this ch wasn't that funny rip.
> 
> also **kimsnamj** is namjoon from bts, he's jacksons friend.

__

_281,144_ _likes_

 **jiaerwang** : I have a surprise for you. :)

 

 

_read all 2,910 comments_

  
**cockybum** : holy shit you're stunning

 **cherrysehun:** PUPPY EYES, PLS LET THIS SURPRISE NOT VOST MONEy

 **jacksun:** my eyes just filled with tEaRs at how fuvking beautiful, and because of this said surprise, but wow A VISUAL KING

 **hobohobi:** WHAT A MAN WHAt A mAN JESUS THANK YOU FOR CREATING

 **kittenjsw:** BABY BOY HOLY CRAP YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL IM READY TO SPEND MONEY ON YOU IF I HAVE TO

 **fruityjjp:**  whats this surprise? im ready to go sell my kidney if i need to. p.s. jaebum is lucky af to have you as a stan :( <3 <333

 **kimsnamj:** wah, best friend you're kinda cute  >:( call me!

 **jacksonsass:** PoKe MY EYE OUT WITH YOUR FINGER KING ;(

 **heyitscoco:** I HOPE ITS A COLLAB WITH YOUNGJAE, LORD PLEASE IM ON MY KNEES

 **justrighterajb:** i for once, am lost FOR WORDS BECAUSE DAMN

 **wangpup:** IM ROLLING ON THE FLOOR in mY oWn TEArS

 **doubleb:** @kimsnamj I'm gonna tell tae you're being a hoe

 **happypilljb:** ajiwiajsjw WHAT A BEAUTY, IVE BEEN KNEW BUT WOW

 **jjpenthusiast:** I'll never get enough of your visuals pls, tell me your secret, king

 **cococyj:** excited! love you bro  <3

 **saltystan:** YOU SEE WHAT IM SEEING, ITS A COLLAB IM TELLING YALL

 **defsoul:** wow

 **jackjaesunshine:** if it isnt a jackjae collab then im jumping off a cliff

 **oldjae:** PLEASE BE A COLLAB

 **defwang:** AJSJDIKWSJ AM I THE ONLY ONE FREAKING OUT ABOUT JAEBUMS COMMENT WHAT THE FUCK YES WOW YOURE RIGHT BUT WHAT THE SHIT

 **dadjinyoung:** HOLY HELL JAEBUM IS FINALLY PAYING ATTENTION AJIWIAJWJW

 **istant.mark:** JAEBUM WHAT YOU MEAN WOW, SAY SOMETHING ELSE, WOW AS IN WOW WOW OR WOW AS IN WOW WOW WOW

 **honoraryjjb:** is it a collab with prince youngjae or??? pls

 **egotisticalval:** JAEBUMS COMMENT AAKAOQKW BRB GONNA GO JUMP IN THE OCEAN WHILE NOT KNOWING HOW TO SWIM

 **t.mark:** jacksons face is so red LOL and his eyes look sparkly rip

 **cricribby:** @t.mark HE'S IN LOCE IM SO SOFT AOWIQJS


	10. 009

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: ya girl got ear pain and im currently on meds, so if this sucks im sorry :(
> 
> also, I'll try making it funny again in the next chapter

__

_31_ _1_ _,024 likes_  
**jiaerwang** : Single titled 'Sick' is out now! It's available for purchase on Itunes and Google Play. It was a pleasure working with you Youngjae! Let's do it again soon! @cococyj

 

 

_read all 5,492 comments_

**gaycyj** : BITCH I FUCKING KNWE IT, I CALLED IT SINCE LAST YEAR

 **tsundereijb:** AJUWJAJSJ TWO KINGS MAKING ONE SONG = ME A WHOLE MESS. ITS A BOP TAKE MY MONEY

 **wangbaby:** sOmEoNe BuY iT fOr Me PLEASE

 **actorson:** FUCK I JUAT BOUGHT IT IM SHAKIBG THE BEAT IS SO GOOD, SLAYED ME REAL GOOD 1 SECOND INTO THE SONG

 **jjpdads:** brb gonna go sell my kidney

 **honeyyoungj:** HOLY SIHT JACLSON SINGIBG RED ALERT JACKSON SINGINF HOLD ONTP YOUR WIGS LADIWS AND GENTS

 **basicbjy:** all y'all freaking out and here is me, a poor bitch bathing in her own tears

 **jjpenthusiast:** I LOVW. HOLD MY HAND. IT HURTS WHEN YOU TELL ME YOU'LL LEAVE. WHAT KIND OF FUCKING LYRICS, WHO HURT YOU LET ME FUCKINF TALJ TO THWM

 **doubleb:** You guys have made the bop of the century, can't explain how proud i am, truly amazing work, proud best friend 1

 **forjacksw:** "Stay the night, my bed feels too large now" "The movie at the cinema made no sense like my life without you." WHAT IS THIS, MY EYES ARE SWEATING

 **thiccjsw:** IT HURT WHEN YOU SAID I'LL BE BACK LATER BUT LATER TO YOU WAS NEVER. BITCH GIVE ME A NAME WHO HURT Y'ALL

 **imjjp:** Jackson's deep raspy voice made this fucking song sound so sad. and Youngjae's complimented his voice so good, my babies did amazing holy hell

 **piratejin:** THE LYrics people are posting sound so depressing? who do i have to kill?

 **blondjackson:** MY AUNT BOUGHT THE SONF FOR ME IM CRUING ITS SO SAD WHAT THE FUCK

 **youngjjacks:** so furst i was crying becaise of the collab BUT AFTER THE LYRICS IM CRYINF AO MUVH HARDER

 **cocojyj:** Thank you Jackson, I loved working with you! I hope you all enjoy it!  <3 :)

 **flowerwang:** @safetypinjy MARI HAND ME THE TISSUES THIER VOICWS

 **jiaerwang:** Thank you so much for all of this amazing support, I never expected this kind of feedback and reaction from all my wonderful fans. You truly mean the world to me, and for always loving me I thank you all a million times.  <3 <3 ( ˘ ³˘)

 **royaltycyj:** @cococyj @jiaerwang Legends the both of you, babies did amazing!

 **t.mark:** I'm so proud of both of you! Love you guys. proud best friend 2

 **princewjiaer:** @jiaerwang @cococyj Don't thank us kings! You both deserve all this love and support.  <3 <3 <3

 ** **kingjacks:**** AMAZING TALENTED BOYS, IM SO SHOOK

 ** **yu.gyeoms:**** @jiaerwang @cococyj Amazing, all your hard work payed off! proud best friend 3  <33 <3

 ** **defsoul:**** You both did amazing! Great voices complementing each other, beautiful musicality, a masterpiece.

 **ijbsoul:** WHY ARE THE LYRICS THIA SAD, CHOKE ME WITH THE CHORDS OF THE GUITAR AT THE END. I THOUGHT IT WAS GONNA BE FUN AND UP BEAT, IM SUING

 **threesomejjj** ** **:**** googles: How to get over a broken heart when the cause was a song

 ** **godjaebum:**** ALL Y'ALL BOPPing and im half way in my grave

 ** **chanyeolis9ft:**** JACAKON GOT COMPLIMENTED BY HIS IDOL IM SO PROUD AND HAPPY FOR HIM

 ** **smolprincepjm:**** A WHOLW SAD BOP, my eyes are leakinG water

 ** **sunshineson:**** I'm not cryinf you're cruing

 ** **jiaerwang:****  @defsoul I'm hella shooketh, thank you so much king.  (◠﹏◠✿)( ˘ ³˘)

 **ijbjswlove** **:** IM SKFT HES SO CUTE I BET HES SO HAPPY

 **glowupjb:** THW EMOJIS AIWISJDJ


	11. 010

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: i couldn't help myself and i wrote even on pain meds. rip i feel better at least. hope you guys like

__

_372,051_ _likes_  

**defsoul** : it's Friday.

 

 

_read all 7,490 comments_  

**pinkjunmyeon:** GRANDPA BUM IM CRYING

 **daddyjjp:** hi yes, mondays at the restraunt i work at are 10% off for senior citizens if you wanna drop by ajwidaksjkql

 **2seokhoe:** DAD WHAT AJWUAJSH

 **wangbum:** MY GRANSPA CALLED HE WANTS HIS OUTFIT BACK AJWJJDKS

 **jiaerwang:** you're still a visual god even with old man clothes (◕︵◕) ♥‿♥

 **queensuran:** what rest home you stay at I'll go visit ajiwiwjwj

 **jaepilqueen:** Y'ALL ROASTING HIM AHJWJAJS

 **legendjiaer:** JACKSON OF COURSE BUT JAEDADDY HWATRE YOU WEARINF

 **2morrow2day:** im still gay for you (◣_◢)

 **gay6:** MY GREAT GRANDFATHER TOLD ME TO TWLL YOU HE WANTS HIS HLASSES BACJ

 **defsoul:** @jiaerwang You too? i thought i could count on you. (︶︹︺) (¬_¬)

 **forjjparents:** IM SAYING IT NOW FOLKS, OLD MAN CLOTHES OR NOT, still a daddy

 **ladyluckbbh:** ABJWJAJS ROAST HIS ASS, THESE COMMENTS IM LIVINF

 **jiaerwang:** @defsoul NO KING! IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK! :(

 **vivson.wjjp:** not gonna lie, 10/10 would still give him the good succ, old man glasses and all

 **onepeel** **:** @legendjiaer YOU SAID JAEDADDY IM CRUNF

 **defsoul:** @jiaerwang Then what is it? All i see is you calling me an old man.

 **ballerjb:** COMMUNICATION IS THE KEY TO SUCCESS BOYS

 **jiaerwang:** @defsoul I also said you were a visual god though (◕‿◕✿) ( ˘ ³˘)

 **kpophoe:** @vivson.wjjp VIVIAN NO ALSLAJQKWK

 **defsoul:** @jiaerwang I know, just wanted you to say it again.

 **electrichanhun:** I CAN HEAR THE SIZZLING OF YALLS ROAST AHSWKAQDFLA

 **jjpenthusiast:** were they just flirting?


	12. 011

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> note: happy Valentine's day my loves ♥♥♥

_4_ _18,325_ _likes_  

**officialjjp** : 'Side A' first solo teaser image - JB

 

 

_read all 9,952 comments_

  
**serendipitypjm:** im crying so much im running out of tears

 **lovejiaer:** step on me daddy FUCK

 **softjaybee:** what a king, a visual through and through

 **kingpsj:** AAKIWJS CHOKE ME TO END THIS SUFFERING YOURE SO HOT

 **angryjinyoung:** im jinyoung biased, im jinyoung biased, im jinyoung biased, im jinyoung biased, im jinyoung biased, i need to keep reminding myself before i forget and swerve lanes aiwiaksj

 **goldwjjy:** PLEASE STOP LOOKING AT ME LIIE THAT OR IMA CALL THE POLICE

 **stanknkuglies:** LET ME GET YO NUMVER DADDY HAIWKSJ IM SCREAMING SO LOUD THE NEIGHBORS ARE PROBABLY WORRIED

 **safetypinjy** **:** y'all, do you guys know how to stop yourself from masturbating over a photo

 **jesusbum:** LET ME GET ON NY KNEES FOR YOU ALL UOU GOTTA DO IS ENJOY AALSKQIWI

 **policemanjin:** papi

 **softsunwang:** @safetypinjy MARI NO AJWIKWJS WHY ARE YOU LIKW THIA IM CRUINF

 **domdaddyjb** **:** an aesthetic king, an aesthetic daddy, an aesthetic visual

 **honeyjacksw:** @safetypinjy IF YOU FIND OUT LEMME IN ON RHE SECREY

 **blondjackson:** @safetypinjy @honeyjacksw y'all some real crazies ajiwksns

 **jjpenthusiast:** I CAN'T BREATGW PASS ME MY INHALER ASDAKWISJ

 **homobum:** im so gay for you im crying in the corner ajiwjsj

 **jiaerwang:** in Changkyun voice: One and only, like a holy, im fascinated by the bright light of your beauty

 **jiaerwang:** but fr, being completely honest right now, my eyes watered at this holy sight

 **kingsjsjb:** the royal family is quaking in their royal boots ajqokajs they wish their family was this hot ajiwjs

 **svtrighthere:** HW SAID CHANGKYUN VOICW AJIWJAJS at least mans got a good music taste 

 **jaebutt** : jackson is so gay for jaebum ahiwjajs im laughing at how cute and

 **gaygayp** : @jaebutt ajiwiajs we been knew though sis ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	13. 012

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: thank you so much for all the comments, kings and queens ♥ i haven't answered any because idk what to say but thank you guys! I'll start adding some of the recommended usernames soon!

 

_348,192_ _likes_  

**officialjjp:** 'Side A' second solo teaser image - Jinyoung

 

 

_read all 9,173 comments_

  
**extrababyjsw** : I'VE SEEB AN ANGEL

 **jinyoungspark:** you know what? *throws item on the ground* i am sick and tired of you ruining my life

 **jjpkings:** step on me with your nice ass shoes king ahaijajw

 **parkpupjy:** i was on Instagram scrolling through my feed trying to have a good time THEN I FUCKING SEE THIS AND MY HEART SPEEDS TF UP. congratulations, i played myself

 **grandpajb:** fr tho like, CAN YOU FUCKING NOT. LIOE UGH YOU'RE SO ANNOYGING JUST SITTING THERE LOOKING OERFRCT HOW DARE YOU

 **gaygayp:** your neck got me busting fat nuts not gonna lie, listen, its not WEIRD OKAY

 **choisyoungj:** you know that feeling when you fucking love someone and they do some dumb shit like exist and ve fucking perfect and you're just like ????? why are you doing tgis ???? whats your reason ???

 **jbwithacapitald:** FUCKING KNEE ME IN THE FACE KING, what a legend crouching and looking fine as hell

 **doubleb:** OKAY, not gonna lie  ͡°  ͡° I'd be gay for you so fast if you asked me to  ͡°  ͡° just saying

 **exobeinggay:** como cuando you trying to say something but you're so impacted by the beauty you forget how to English ajwiakaj

 ** **bumblebeejaeb**** **:** JAKAJAHAB BAMBAM IM SCREAMING AND LAYGHINF

 **jiaerwang:** punch me in the face and laugh after king, id thank you while you did both ♥❣

 **thiccjs:** YA, I CANR UNDERSTAND HOW SOMETHINF AO SIMPLE AS SQUATTING AND DOINF NOTHINF HAVW SO MUCH IMPACT

 **loveurselfjjk:** @exobeinggay lwiwywhsb same man, kinda screamed everything in spanish rip

**jjpenthusiast:** im sobbing in the bathroom at work, thanks for that ALSO WHAT TWH FICK BAMBAM slide into those dms jinyoung ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) @jjp.jinyoung ... AND jackson baby what THE FUCK... SAME 

**defsoul:** @jiaerwang ???????  
               ↪ _comment could not be posted at this time_

  
**unbleachedjjp:** busted the fattest nut of the day, thanks legend

**wangbaby:** BAMBAM JACKS WHAT AJIQIAJA JJP TURNING MENS GAY SINCE DEBUT IM HOLLERING

**somejjpstan:** y'all, jackson and his friends are wild af™


	14. 013

__

_375,022_ _likes_  

**defsoul:** It's been a long day, hope to see you all soon ♥

 

 

_read all 6,001 comments_

  
**warmwang:** EYE MAKEUP FLY AS HELL, MAKEUP ARTISTS ARE SHAKING

 **blackhairedjimin:** i can only see like half your face but you're still the most handsomest man I've ever seen auwuwj

 **ijbsoul:** EYE, NOSE, LIPS, im bout to sing taeyang sunbaenim out of business fuvkind jaiwkwj

 **youngjaechoi:** @ijbsoul SIS SAIF TAEYANF SUNVAENIM AUWOWQPA

 **pimpjaebum:** SHOVE YOur earimg down my throat and make me choke on it (◕︵◕)

 **wangpup:** you can stOP NOW THNX IM JAEBUM

 **cottonsoftjacks:** who did your makeup, they need a raise bc damn

 **jylaughlines:** you ever seen something or someone so beautiful???

 **jiaerwang:** @jylaughlines Yes, everytime he posts a selca (╥﹏╥)(◠‿◠✿)

 **jooheonist:** choke slam me sir ♥‿♥

 **kokobopkms:** how do you stop being angry at life for making perfect men like jb

 **jjp.jinyoung:** @jiaerwang Oh my god, you are so cute

 **defsoul:** @jjp.jinyoung no.

 **jesusbum:** BITCH WHAR. WHAT YOU MENA NO AJIWKAJS

 **gaysonwang:** IS JAEBUN JEALOUA AJIWOAKD IM CACKLING

 **wangjiaer19:** WHY HE sound so serious even through an insta comments auqiiwjs

 **defwang:** I HAVE DECIDED I AM NAMING THIS SHIP JACKBUM I WONT TAKE NO FOR AN ANSWET

 **lomljacks:** I SMELL SOMETHING THAT STARTS WITH A J AND RHYMES WITH KEALOUS

 **btsexosvtknkjjp:** IM TRYING TI VE A SOFT STAN YOU IDIOR AND THEN YOU DO SOWMTHINF LIWK THAI

 **kingwang:** i can see where jackson is coming frim now ajwoakdj IS JAEBUM JEALOUA JSIWJSJ.

 **kingwang:** ALSO I VOTE YES FOR JACKBUM AS THE SHIP NAME @defwang

 **jjpenthusiast:** @defwang JACKBUM YES I LOVE. also, jealous jaebum. nutted so hard i almost passed out

 **lumberjackjb:** jealousy at its finest ladies and gents ahwiajs

 **brokestan:** HES JEONGCHEOL

 **brokestan:** *JEALOUS JAIQIEJ that moment when jeongcheol is taking over your life ;(

 **tsunderejb** : HE DIDNR HE DID IM CRUING I LOVE MY SHIP

 **jiaerwang:** @defsoul are you really jealous? because you dont have to be (◕︵◕)(◠‿◠✿)( ˘ ³˘)♥  
          ↪ _comment deleted_

 **t.mark:** this is wild


	15. 014

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: sorry if it sucks i was sat on a bench at a shoe shop waiting for my brother to try on shoes while i write this jsjdj

_6_ _18,530_ _likes_  

**cococyj:** Jacks and I have decided we're best friends. Love you Wang♡♡ @jiaerwang

 

 

_read all 12,616 comments_

  
**choichoiyj:** two soft babies, my eyes have been blessed

 **doubleb:** oof a visual baby @jiaerwang and a visual legend @cococyj

 **dadjinyoung:** ajwiksje i wanna be your best friend too (-＿- )

 **jiaerwang:** @cococyj Love you the most! (◠‿◠)♡♡♡

 **pimpjaebum:** i ship, y'all cute af im sad (◕︵◕)

 **t.mark:** @jiaerwang yo, bro you look nice with blond hair, i forgot to tell you! also, youngjae come through! we should all hang out soon @cococyj

 **junghoesuck:** YES OMG, YOU GUYS ARE BOTH AMAZING

 **jiaerwang:** @doubleb @t.mark Thank you best friends ♥❣♡( ˘ ³˘)≧◡≦

 **pocketsizejs:** BITCH WHAT THW FUCK JACKSIN WENR BLOND????

 **beomjaes:** blONDSON WANG AJWIWOWJE YES HOLY SHIT.

 **youngjaesun:** y'all look hella good jackson blond and youngjae black ♡♡♡

 **jackjaecw:** YOUNGJAE LOOKING FINE AS HELL i mean he always does but, im always shook

 **jjpenthusiast:** JACKSON IS SO SOFT AND YOUNGAJE KING YOU LOOK HELLA FINE

 **cococyj:** @doubleb Thanks visual god! @t.mark I'm in, just let me know when!

 **thisuserisgay:** BEST FRIEND GOALS AJIWJW

 **defsoul:** @jiaerwang why do your lips look so red? lol

 **lovecyj:** THE MOST ICONIC DUO FIGHT ME. 2SEOK AND JJP ARE SHAKING IN THEIR DUO GROUPS

 **legendjiaer:** @defsoul WHY WERE YOU LOIKINF AT HIS LIPS ???????

 **jackbumkings:** @defsoul ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) i see you

 **lovepjmjjk:** OAIWJW JB LOOKING AT JACKSONS LIOS IA WHAG IM HERE FOR UAIWIWJ

 **royalchoi:** he was looking at his lips. at his LIPS. at HIS LIPS. AT HIS LIPS. CAN HOU HEAR ME SCRAEMING FROM WHWEEVER YOU ARW

 **jjp.jinyoung:** @defsoul do you need me to get you a glass of water?

 **choioldjae:** LAIWIWI MY BABY BOYS HOLY FUCL

 **defsoul:** @jjp.jinyoung ?? No, why would I?

 **jjp.jinyoung:** @defsoul Sorry, its just that you seemed a little thirsty.

 **sunshinesjsyj:** HE WENR BLOND I HAVE PRAYED AND THE DAY HAS COME THANK YOU LORD

 **semiautomaticjb** : JAIWKWJ JINYOUNG HAHAHAHAHAHSHAH

 **jinsyoungs:** JINYOUNG SAVAGE AJWJSJ but jb boi what you looking at ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **yu.gyeoms:** i dont go on instagram for almost two weeks and i have jackson and jaebum flirting, jackson and youngjae becoming bffs and bambam being wanna be gay for the second half of jjp, I'm deactivating.

 **jjpbeingsoft:** ahiwisj YUGYEOM IM CHOKING


	16. 015

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: i was gonna update twice today, but im going to the movies to watch black panther, so I'll update twice tomorrow instead!
> 
> enjoy!

_106_ _,384_ _likes_

**doubleb:** he's cute i guess @jiaerwang

 

 

_read all 4,189 comments_

  
**jacksdef:** how does it feel to be face to face with an angel?

 **micdropmyg:** you know how when you love someone you get so soft for them? yeah im soft for him like that ahwisjbs

 **jaebumsmoles:** WAIT HE'S BLOND????

 **wangbaby:** im calling my lawyer, im suing for you trying to murDER ME AJIWJSJ

 **glowingpjm:** @jaebumsmoles sis he's been blond for about three days now asdwskw

 **jaebumsmoles:** @glowingpjm REALLY? AJJAIW IM SO BEHIND RIP

 **2seokstan:** @ the caption, boi what you mean you guess?

 **pettyjinyoung:** a model and a model, must be nice LOOKING AT VISUALS 24/7

 **chanyeolis9ft:** HOW IS YOUR GROUO OF FRIENDS SO GOOS LOOKINF. ANSWR ME

 **defsoul:** ????

 **exobeinggay:** sometimes I feel like JUST UNSTANNING BECAUSE I HATW BEING HUET BUT I LOVE

 **bambamslips:** you know what? i need you two to take a selfie, i need to see the visuals sude by side, for science.

 **jackbum:** I CANT BEETAHW JAEBUMS COMMENT. WHAT DOSE TAHT MENA. WHY ARE YOU SI VAGUE IN REPLJES. SPEAK YOUR MIND CHILD

 **jjp.jinyoung:** ?????

 **imdaddy:** BITCJ, IM SCREAMING WITH TEARS ROLLING DOWN MY FACE. JAEBUM ANS JINYOUNG WHAT YALL DOINF

 **wangjjp:** i was tryiNG NOT TO BUT JINYOUNG DOES SOME SHIT LIKE THIS AND NOW I SHIP HIM AND BAMBAM TOO ???????

 **lomljsjjp:** THE JJP COMMENTS IM ROLLING DOWN A HILL IN TEARS

 **kingsjjp:** i love how jjp both just fuckinf ruined my life with question marks

 **imjackson:** j e a l o u s. Im laughing. Nick Jonas sunbaenim is shaking in his western boots ajwiwj

 **gay6** : @imjackson SuNbAeNiM sis im cruing

 **yu.gyeoms:** so @t.mark, we're the only straights i guess

 **t.mark:** @cococyj ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) @yu.gyeoms

 **yu.gyeoms:** @t.mark BITCH WHAT

 **t.mark:** @yu.gyeoms im just kidding ahiwjs lol

 **yu.gyeoms:** @t.mark dont play like that you fucking brachiosaurus

 **cococyj:** idk whats happening but im crying from laughter


	17. 016

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: i was feeling soft at the moment and so this happened, hope y'all dont mind :(

_381,620_ _likes_

**jiaerwang:** Jackson is a kitty (◠‿◠✿)

 

 

_read all 8,199 comments_

  
**softsonwang:** I. AM. SO. FUCKING. SOFT. FOR. YOU. ♥(╥︵╥)♡

 **jacksonsass:** i just got into the shower, turned on the spray and sat in the tub crying looking at this. i thank god every second i am breathing that i found your music three years ago when you were just starting to get big in the industry. (also that my phone is waterproof but shh ajajs im trying to be soft)

 **jackjaesunshines:** MY MOM ASKED WHAT WAS WROND AND WHWN SHE SAW THE SCREEN SHE SIGHED AND NODDED AS IF SHE UNDERSTOOD, she also looked mildly disappointed

 **okayerajs:** my brother asked what your Instagram was because he thinks you're cute ahiwjs, he's 17

 **jaebumsvoice:** if you asked me for a piece of the sky, i would do everything in my power to get it for you.

 **jiaerwang:** @okayerajs aiiwje thats so cute, tell him i said hi

 **dadinyoung:** i suddenly forgot how to english but i love you so fucking much ♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥

 **jacksun:** i just??? love you to the ends of the universe and back 39182 times?

 **defsoul:** @okayerajs tell him i said hi too.

 **letmelivejsw:** JAEBUM HAHAHSHA

 **cottoncandypcy:** baby boy, kitten, darling, honey, baby, loml, my world, i am so in love with you :(

 **pimpjaebum:** hi, i am alexis and i just wanted to say that even if at times i wanna eat your ass so bad until you cry, i adore you so much and absolutely love you more than all the love in the world combined. i am soft for you and wish you all the happiness in the world.

 **tsunderejb:** THESE COMMENRS ARE SO SODT AUAIWJ IM SIBBING

 **jackbumshipper:** when you're trying not to cry at school but the caption isnt helping and you suddenly start bawling your eyes out, i looked like a whole ass clown wjth mascara on my face, im surprised no one asked where the birthday party was at ajwiejak

 **marksonbamgyeom:** if i could rearrange the alphabet i would put u and i next to each other or i l o v e u

 **supjinyoung:** @marksonbamgyeom why fhis cheesy ass pick up line make me cry so hard auwijw

 **kittenjsw:** my username is finally relevant and im sobbing so hard

 **saveme2seok:** bro @ the comments, i was trying to have a good time and now im feeling so attacked, i wasnt ready for the feels

 **jiaerwang:** @defsoul ajiwiwj hyung cannot just alwokws

 **justrighterajb:** im half screaming because of jaebum but half crying becaise im so soft aiwiwj

 **wangbabe:** how do you say i love you in all the languages in the world, idk but just know i love you

 **softjaeb** : jaebum needs to confess and stop being passive aggressive in the comments haiwjwj BUT OH MY GOSH I AM SOBBING INTO MY BOYFRIEND'S SHOULDER AT THE PIC AND CAPTION

 **yu.gyeoms:** @defsoul its been a while since hes done this, but he's locked himself in the closet and he's crying hugging his giant squirtle lol


	18. 017

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: i had to make a bambam chapter haiajs hes such a visual king (╥︵╥) i also lowkey wanna make a jinbam (jinyoung/bambam) fic based on their moments here but with them messaging each other instead ajwiwj

_2_ _91,837_ _likes_

**jiaerwang** : Visual god, @doubleb agreed to indulge me in my photography phase and was my model, thanks best friend. 

 

 

_read all 6,103 comments_

  
**jackjae109:** I'm hard

 **thelomljb:** BITCJ WHAT TUE FUCK AKIEIEJEJDJWOWOE. NAKWKWJEJ. WOWOWOWOWOWOWOOWOWOWOEWOWOOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWONUT

 **gabyjjp:** jesus, i thank you for putting men like this into a sea of rat lookalikes like me

 **musclekook:** @thelomljb @gabyjjp y'all both of your comments THATS A WHOLE ASS MOOD OH MY RKENSISK

 **twinkseungjun:** hey boy whats your name, hey boy whats your number. fr im legit having a mental breakdown at how attractive bambam is

 **kimseokjin:** HE'S A GOD!!!!

 **joohoney:** IM CRYING WHILE SITTING IN THE KITCHRN ABOUT TO MAKE MYSELF A SANDWICH AJEIJDJS IM ANGRY AT HOW ATTRACTIVE

 **pimpjaebum:** when puberty hit him like a truck and im still a shrek looking ass

 **ijbsoul:** @pimpjaebum MOOD OH MY DEJOSS. @ puberty sunbaenim... Please

 **jjp.jinyoung:** Oh wow, I have seen god and his name is BamBam

 **standoubleb:** JINYOUNG AJIWJS

 **jbwithacapitald:** IF YOU'RE HURTING ME HOW DO I LIVE PEACEFULLY

 **modelbam:** jinyoung, slide into those dms ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ;) @jjp.jinyoung

 **defsoul:** a photographer too? you're so talented, king.

 **defsoul:** *prince

 **defsoul:** **princess

 **defsoul:** ***jackson, autocorrect is acting up.

 **godjaebum:** i love gay

 **sehunslips:** OH MY GOSH. I AM AN ART MAJOR AND I SWEAR THIS IS THE BEST KIND OF ART OUR THERE. LEONARDO DICAPRIO SUNVAENIM IS SHAKING IN FEAR

 **cuddlyjjp:** *says something really deep and funny and cries to add dramatic effect*

 **jsjbjymyjygbb:** @sehunslips LEONARDO DICAPRIO IM HOLLERING AJIWISJ (╥﹏╥)

 **kingjiaer:** jinyoung, just slide into those dms homie (-＿- )( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **kimsnamj:** @defsoul but you took autocorrect off yesterday?

 **minyoongs:** searches: how to get rid of an erection without taking a cold shower or jerking off

 **defsoul** : @kimsnamj MUST YOu?!? I put it back on this morning.

 **jjpforpresident:** MY DICK GOT HARD, i dont even have a dick :( the power of this man

 **happypilljb:** @cuddlyjjp if this aint me rn

 **jackbumshipper:** HE SAID PRINCESS, PRINCE AND KING i am living while simultaneously dying, thanks old man

 **jjp.jinyoung:** @defsoul I sneezed like 192772 times, I'm allergic to bullshit

 **doubleb:** @jjp.jinyoung so when is it appropriate to slide into your dms? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **wangbutt:** @jackbumshipper OLD MAN AJIEIWIE

 **jjp.jinyoung:** @doubleb ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)✔✖ **?** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **gaygayp:** i knew my username would be relevant one day

 **jiaerwang:** i leave to make nachos anf jaebum does some shit like this, how am i supposed to enjoy my nachos when im melting into the floor (-＿- ) :(

 **t.mark:** @jiaerwang don't worry about that, yugyeom and i just ate them for you

 **jiaerwang:** @t.mark @yu.gyeoms DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO MAKE THEM AIIQJW, i want nachos, @defsoul Hyung, they ate my nachos :( :'(

 **defsoul:** @yu.gyeoms @t.mark Get him some nachos. (-＿- )

 **jjpenthusiast:** bitch what THE FUCK IS GOINF ON I WAS ALSEEP


	19. 018

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> by the way, i might post the jinbam fic in a few days, let me know if you would read it if i post it! 
> 
> enjoy! ♥

_782_ _,293_ _likes_

**defsoul** : 1 week left, i am so excited!

 

 

_read all 14,730 comments_

**wangandonly:** stab me wITH your adamsapple pls jaebum

 **gayforhani:** we dont eat plants, child. spit it out ajqoiwjs

 **wangbabyboy:** WHY IS THIS SUCH A PRETTY PIXTURE???

 **savagejy:** googles: how to be that flower

 **jjparents:** god, please explain how jaebum ia real, i asked the father at my local church but he didnt have an answer

 **lomljimin:** @savagejy same

 **daddybum:** I've never wanted to be a flower so bad in my life

 **actorjinyoung:** #speechless

 **modelbam:** why? just... just why? i wanna know what your reason for being this fuckinf attractive is

 **jiaerwang:** I'M- I... YOU- YOU CANT JUST- WHAT?? HYUNG IS SO- SO- SO... YOU KNOW!!! (╥︵╥)♥♡♥♡❣♥♡♥♡❣♥♡♥♡❣

 **nevereverjjp:** @jiaerwang same jackson, same.

 **mubeajmi:** daddy, papi, loml, king, prince, visual, *insert more words that explain how much i fucking love you here*

 **defsoul:** @jiaerwang Thanks baby (◠﹏◠)( ˘ ³˘)

 **jinseokhobi:** Jaebum is so breathtaking? and all he's doing is standing with a flower in his mouth baiwjs

 **jbking:** MT HEART IA POUNDINJ

 **galaxyjjp:** I AM SCEEAMINH THE LOUDEAT IVW EVER SCREAMED

 **myjaebutt:** hahahaHAHAHAhAHA SOMEONE HELP

 **gaygayp:** ha... gaaaaaaaay

 **paperheartjs:** I AM- I CANR BEWTAHW

 **kyeomshoe:** I FELL OFF MY BED WHAT IS GOINF OM

 **souldef:** OH MY GOD ITS HAPPENING, EVERYBODY STAY CALM AUWJSNDN

 **jjplomls:** hello 911 i need an ambulance. the reason? I THINL MY SHIP JUAT SAILEF AND I CANR VREATHE PROPERLY

 **jiaerwang:** @defsoul JAEBUM WHAT, WHATS HAPPENINF I AM CONFUSION? I AM CRYING? I AM SOBBING? I AM YELLING SO LOUD LOCKED IN MY CLOSET WITH MY SQUIRTLE AGAIN???

 **jjpenthusiast:** @defsoul lol, fucking finally

 **jjp.jinyoung:** @jjpenthusiast same.

 **t.mark:** @jjpenthusiast same.

 **yu.gyeoms:** @jjpenthusiast same.

 **doubleb:** @jjpenthusiast same.

 **cococyj:** @jjpenthusiast same.

 **jypentertainment:** @jjpenthusiast same.

 **jjpenthusiast:** WHAT TWH FUCK IM CRUING OF LAUGHTER


	20. 019

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this sucks, blame my cold not me jajwjs

_4_ _91,192_ _likes_  

**jiaerwang:**  "Somebody let me know, tell me which way to go, cause I don't, don't, don't know" ♫♫

 

 

_read all 7,210 comments_  

  
**hoejs:**  AGAIN TODAY THERW ARE QUESTIONS I DONR KNOW ♫

 **kokocrackexo:**  TOMORROW RODAY IM CEUINF THE BOP OD THE CEBTURY

 **happyjjp:**  youre so cute im cruinf and my fav line from the song, intellectual king

 **thisuserisgay:**  KKEUTEOPSHI DAPEUL HAE JASHINI EOMNEUNDE I GIRIKKA JEO GIRIKKA  (idk if i spelled all that right rip)

 **defsoul:**  Between paths that I’ve never gone on before. How can I find my way? I’m afraid, day by day ♫♪♫♪

 **sunnyjacks:**  JAOWIEJE MUSIC FROM THE GODS

 **babyjackbum:**  YOU ARE SO CUTE HOW DARE YOU

 **softhobi:**  i started singing and then crying looking at that loop of you aieije the power of jjp and jackson

 **svtrighthere:**  I AM so sad? like... why are uou so hot?

 **jyxbb:**  no. you cant just combine tomorrow today with a loop of your gorgeous face and EXPECT ME TO BE FINE

 **peachyaegyo:**  its 3am and i turned on the flashlight from my phone and wove it in the air while playing the song like if i was at a concert jaiwieje

 **jacksonswig:**  ID RECITE THW LYRICD BUT I CANR SWE THEOUGH MY TEARS

 **sunshinejsw:**  @peachaegyo the closest I'll ever get to going to a jjp concert alwqkiwie

 **lovemejs:**  is it normal to cry over a man thats so beautiful it makes you sad?

 **serendipitypjm:**  HAHSHAHAH IVE RAN OUR OF TEARS SO ALL I CAN DO IS LAUGH PART 2

 **jackjaeotp:**  i choked on my gum i almost died but i would've died happy if you were the last thing i saw before kicking the bucket ajwikeje

 **jydoubleb:**  i dropped my burger, thanks.

 **jiaerwang:**  @jackjaeotp why did i find this sweet omg, i love u ♥♥

 **wangsun:**  wanted you to know you made me cry oops

 **legitgayjb** : @jackjaeotp RYAN HE REPLUED TO YOUT HOE ASS AUWIWJ IM HOLELRINF

 **jjp.jinyoung:**  @jackjaeotp @jiaerwang manager took jaebums phone away but he told me to tell you he said "Yes. it was sweet."

 **jjp.jinyoung:**  idk bout you but that sounds a bit how do i say it? oh yeah, J E A L O U S

 **doubleb:**  omg @jjp.jinyoung what a smart king, solving passive aggressive riddles ♥‿♥(╥﹏╥)

 **jjp.jinyoung:**  @doubleb thanks prince ( ˘ ³˘) ;P

 **anarchyjb:**  @jjp.jinyoung @doubleb @jiaerwang @defsoul Y'all gay as hell askowoeksk


	21. 020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: lol

_302,788_ _likes_

**defsoul:** 3 days. P.s how do i look for my date? ;P

 

 

_read all 6,019 comments_

  
**projectjj:** what

 **aegyokingjs:** what x3

 **mari.jjp:** what x19

 **dadjinyoung:** what x20

 **jackbutt:** bitch i know you fuckinf lyimf i will beat you ass

 **jiaerwang:** oh

 **jaebumsbaldhead:** what x81

 **papihoseok:** KID WHAG DO YOU MEAN

 **blondsonw:** I AM CONFUSION JAEBUM WHAT

 **jjp.jinyoung:** really, jaebum? i just puffed out a sigh so big and loud the wolf sunbaenim from the three little pigs is quaking in his bullying ass boots

 **angryjjk:** my heart just broke into a billion trillion gazillion little tiny small miniature pieces at jacksons "oh"

 **parkjinsyoung:** i know it isnt the time but JIMYOUNG SAID WOLF SUNBAENIM

 **safetypinjy:** what do you do in situations where you don't know how to handle serious situations

 **jjpenthusiast:** ahuwjwj your ass better be kidding before i go over there and whoop yo ass smh

 **yesungking:** @angryjjk same sis, same

 **orangejjp:** WHAT DO HOU MEAN DATE B

 **gay6:** hahahahahaHaHAhAHA no

 **daddybum:** I'm shaking my head at you rn just fyi

 **yu.gyeoms:** what's your address, i just wanna talk

 **gaygayp:** you done did it boi, congratulations you played yourself.

 **stanknkuglies** : how to express confusion and heartbreak through emojis? bc thats me rn :(

 **jacksun:** @angryjjk :(:(:(:( same

 **glowingjjp:** abjsjs you got the friends angry, run and hide boi

 **justrighterajb:** i know it aint any of our business who you date, but im just so ???? because i though you and jackson were like getting to know each other or were at least flirting back and forth? idk im confused rip


	22. 021

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: would you look at that another update ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

_3_ _84,918_ _likes_

**j** **iaerwang** : my camera was playing games with me, pic is blurry.

 

 

_read all 7,829 comments_

  
**pinkjacks:** baby :( i love you if that helps

 **jaebutt:** i heard camera was also spelled j a e b u m these days but idk (¬_¬)

 **jysmiling:** IM SO SAD WHAT THE FUCK

 **stanyoungjae:** im sobbing in spanish, english, korean and cantonese

 **jjpenthusiast:** HIS LITTLE POUT IM CRYING. I WILL FIGHT HIM FOR YOU BBY BOI

 **cococyj:** :( will seunie come for breakfast with youngjae and coco?

 **jacksjaes:** my little baby :( I'll fight if i gotta do it

 **sunnyjsyj:** ALRIGHT, DAD WHERES YOUR SHOTGUN

 **lovewang:** i hope your camera slips on a banana peel smh

 **legendjiaer:** baby this soft and pretty shouldn't be sad :(

 **lomljjp:** daddy what have you done sigh

 **jiaerwang:** @cococyj I'll go if coco promises cuddles

 **jjpstan:** IM ANGRY (╥︵╥) AND SAD (╥︵╥) AND CONFUSION (╥︵╥) AND SAD (╥︵╥) DID I MENTION I WAS SAD (╥︵╥) HOW ABOUT SAD (╥︵╥)

 **flowerwang:** @ all the comments ajwjej same fam

 **jjp.jinyoung:** jackson, tell bambam to please answer me? I know it isnt the time to ask you, but please? this is important.

 **crybbyjs:** wait ajwiwi why is bambam ignoring jinyoung

 **jiaerwang:** @jjp.jinyoung of course ( ˘ ³˘)

 **crybbyjs:** all the soap operas my mom and abuela watch are quaking in their overly dramatic and complicated plot boots

 **jaebumsmoles:** beautiful boy, don't be sad baby. let mark slide into you

 **jaebumsmoles** : *YOUR DMS IM CRYINF WHY A TYPO AND MISSING WORDS NOW AT A SERIOUS MOMENT IM SORRY AUWJEJ

 **jeongcheols:** @jaebumsmoles sis i know it wasnt intentional and that it isnt the time but im laughing so hard im cryimf

 **jackbumshipper:** i hope your camera stubs his pinky toe on the edge of a coffee table


	23. 022

_5_ _18,550_ _likes_

**defsoul:** she wasn't a good cuddler, she left the bed in the middle of the night.

 

 

_read all 5,139 comments_

  
**sammyjjp:** im giving you three seconds to explain before i shove my foot down your throat

 **kokocrackexo:** she, im sighing so loud

 **jacksonsass:** YOU KEEP MAKINF IT WORSE JAYBEE

 **jjp.jinyoung:** JAEBUM i told you to not post that shit ass caption, how much of an idiot ARE YOU AUWIEJ smh

 **jackbumist:** KEEP ADDING FUEL TO THE FIRE WHY DINT YOU

 **forjjpjscyj:** jinyoungs comments are me in the last post and this one of jb's

 **jiaerwang:** Hope hyung had a nice date.

 **kingjb:** DID YOU HIT YOUR HEAD ON SOMETHINF, BOI AHIWJEJ YOURE MAKINF IT WORSE x2

 **jaejinproject:** give me your address, im going over to smack the shit outta you

 **dadjinyoung:** ajiwjsj all these comments dragging him

 **hoseoks:** DADDY JAUWJS im dying at the selca and the caption

 **itsjinyoung:** i have come to accept jackbum, so jaebum WHAT ARE YOU DOING

 **lomlkingcyj:** jinyoung rn is the meme of the guy talking to the brick wall auwuwj

 **jaybeepapi:** you know, ajiwjw you a whole snack rn but u know what would make it better? the caption not being there aiiwje

 **jjpenthusiast:** 911 pls come quick, someone is acting like a fool and his name starts with a j and ends with aebum

 **overnightjjp:** BED SELFIES MAKING ME NUT 25/8

 **sunjackbum:** jinyoung is all of us rn and we're all jinyoung ahwjej

 **wangbum:** KING PAPI POR FAVOR STOP HURTING ME (and jacks but auwjs)

 **honeybum:** hella headassery

 **jiaerlegend** : someone take his phone away ajisjdj throw the whole device into the ocean


	24. 023

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: i need to stop updating ajwjej. i cant help it though

_302,872_ _likes_  

**jiaerwang:** Remind me not to take my friends to weekly idol ever again (╥﹏╥)(▰˘◡˘▰)

 

 

_read all 7,714 comments_

  
**sinfuljb:** IM CACKLING

 **happyjacks:** JAIQIWJ baby im-

 **lovemepjm:** SHIT BOI AUWIWJ HAHAHAHAH

 **jjpbabies:** YES KING I LOVE WHEN YOU GO ON WEEKLY IDOL AJWJW

 **marriedjjp:** when you're so powerful in both china and korea that they invite you to weekly idol even if you only have like 7 korean songs ajwiej

 **crybbyjs:** SHIT THIS SOAP OPERA IS GETTING GOOD

 **hobohobi:**  how it feel, tell me camera

 **tsunderejb:** HE IS QUAKING IN HIS DATING BOOTS AIWJJE

 **jellyjjp:** @hobohobi you sAID CAMERA IM LITERALLY CRYING OF LAUGHTER

 **yu.gyeoms:** you're so small im soft for you ( ˘ ³˘)(◕︵◕)♥♥

 **jiaerwang:** @yu.gyeoms you're so tall i hate you ( ˘ ³˘)(◕︵◕)♥♥

 **exobeinggay:** THANKS KING, WHAT A LEGEND WOW

 **okayerajs:** My brother is literally a fan of yours since i gave him your instagram and told him you said hi ajwijs

 **cottoncandyjs:** IM SCREAMJNF WHY ARE YOU BOTH LIKE THSI AJWIEJ

 **actorson:** okay but i lowkey ship, like lowkey

 **babywang:** ajwjejje what a fake @actorson :( but fr same sis, height diff is cute ass hell. ajueje imagine the difference when jackson isn't wearing the height thingies (insoles???)

 **jiaerwang:** @okayerajs I'm your brother's fan (◠‿◠)

 **hellagayjsjb:** @babywang NAIEJSJ SIS THAT WOULD BE SO CUTE JACKBUM WHO AJSJEJ (im jk they better get married or im suing)

 **thanksbaby:** im laugh crying

 **camerajb:** jackgyeom rise, mr how i look for my date, she was a terrible cuddler left in the middle of the night is shaking in fear

 **defsoul:** Uhm???

 **gaygayp:** hold on i ran out of popcorn, y'all some real fools im cryinf ajiwjej

 **youngjaebby:** I'm a new stan to both jjp and jackson, what the hell is happening aiwiej comments got me hella confused rip

 **jjp.jinyoung:** @defsoul I fucking told you, dumbass. this is why you listen to jinyoung. always listen to jinyoung.

 **pimpjaebum:** @youngjaebby Sis you missed A LOT. ima dm you, get ready for the roller coaster that is jackbum jaiwjej


	25. 024

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: third update today ajejdj
> 
> should i go for another one?

_612,813_ _likes_  

**defsoul** : Beverly was a horrible date. she sat on my head for half the movie, scratched my chest when I tried putting her down and then kept purring in my ear. I hate her, but i love her at the same time.

 

 

_read all 10,089 comments_

  
**jjpenthusiast:** wait a minute, Beverly as in your cat Beverly?

 **jjpenthusiast:** WAIT ANOTHER MINUTE. SO YOURE SAYING YOUR "DATE" WAS YOUR FUCKIND CAT. JAEBUM-

 **jinoldpark:** ahuwhwhe hold on im on the floor. ajwiej why didnt you say your date was your cat

 **royaljaebum:** DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH WE SUFFERED AND YOU'RE TALKINF ABOUT BEVERLY

 **jiaerwang:** Hyungs date was his cat? (-_- )(¬_¬)

 **legendson:** I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders for some reason ajwiej

 **cuddlyjjp:** A CAT. I CRIED BECAUSE OF A CAT. ARE YOU SERIOUA RIGHY NOW

 **jjp.jinyoung:** You see, this is why you always mention why your gay ass date is your cat. i need a break from this. sigh sigH siGH sIGH SIGH

 **jealousbum:** so let me get this straight, you said you were going on a date? yes. You addressed Beverly as "she" and that lead us to believe you legit went on a date with a GIRL. yes. And finally, you never thought to mention the date was with your CAT when you were eyeballing jacksons pics and trying to slide into his dms calling his cute ass BABY even if it might cause a misunderstanding with him? I need a drink, or two or seven.

 **angryjawjb:** googles: how to stop from screaming in frustration.

 **cococyj:** a cat, my child suffered through excessive cuddling and pouts and i suffered excessive cuddling and pouts because of a cat. This is why im a dog person.

 **t.mark:** I'm about to hack into BamBam's phone, scroll through all the sexting he has with jinyoung, find your address and then punch you in the throat. This is why im a dog person x2

 **jjp.cyj:** this is why I'm a dog person x3

 **defsoul** **:** @jiaerwang yeah, it was my cat, why baby?

 **happypilljb:** y'all hold me back im boutta throw hands too fast to be caught ajsjej

 **jiaerwang:** @defsoul ajjwjwje read the captions of your last two posts and then ask "why baby" you idiot.

 **doubleb:** @t.mark MARK STOP SAYING STUPID SHIT, he hasn't given me his address yet.

 **appleyjc:** ajiwjej @jiaerwang tell him bby

 **softsonwang:** i don't know if im laughing to stop from crying, screaming, or both. probably both

 **defsoul:** @jiaerwang OH MY GOD.

 **yu.gyeoms** **:** and he finally gets it, im crying in frustration smh


	26. 025

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: I'm not happy at all with this chapter bye, gonna go jump off a cliff. this was a different format and i dont like it for this fic so its the only time I'll do this i think. 
> 
> i dont know how to write aoplogies or feelings if its not completely for humorous purposes only. if you hate it pls tell me and I'll either re write this chapter or idk delete myself off the earth ajwjej

**PRIVATE MESSAGE**

 

Today 3:28 PM

 

defsoul:  
_hi Jackson_ _?_  
_p_ _lease don't ignore me_

 

jiaerwang:  
_ajaowiek_ _hyunf?_

 

defsoul:  
_are_ _you okay?_

 

jiaerwang:  
_waht do you meab im completely finw_

 

defsoul:  
_i_ _mean about the whole date thing._  
_I'm honestly really sorry abour that_  
_*about_

 

jiaerwang:  
_oh_  
_well, im okat_  
_i was juat reakly confuswd_

  
defsoul:  
_hold_ _on_  
_are you sure you're okay?_  
_you tend to mispell words when you're freaking out or excited_

jiaerwang:  
_ajeiiejd_ _how dod yoi noticw thag_

 

defsoul:  
_it's_ _a recurring thing in our comment section and in our small comment conversations_

 

jiaerwang:  
_oh_ _, well uhm_  
_my hands arw shakinh righr now_  
_but im okay mainlt_

 

defsoul:  
_you're shaking?_  
_are you cold?_  
_put on a sweater baby, you'll get a cold_

 

jiaerwang:  
_im_ _not cols, just really nervous_  
_im actually talkinf to hyung_  
_OH MY GOD OM TALKINF TI HYUNG_

 

defsoul:  
_oh_  
_oh my gosh thats so cute_

 

jiaerwang:  
_stop_ _that ajiejsjs_

 

defsoul:  
_stop_ _what, baby?_

 

jiaerwang:  
_TAHY_  
_STPO PLEASW_  
_i canr handle being called baby or cute_  
_especially by hyung_  
_:(_

 

defsoul:  
_you_ _ARE cute though_  
_but back to the matter at hand_

 

jiaerwang:  
_ajjejdj_  
_okay_

 

defsoul:  
_i wanted to apologize_  
_for making you think i went on a date_  
_and for hurting your feelings_

 

jiaerwang:  
__right__ _, :(_  
_i was confused and hurt_  
_i guess it was silly to be either of thosw thinfs because we're not dating or anything, but i just thought..._

 

  
defsoul:  
__you__ _were in your right to feel confused and hurt._  
_I was flirting with you before and then suddenly i claim to be going on a date._

 

jiaerwang:  
__i just fwll off mt bed__  
__you__ _wete flirtinf wirh me?_

 

defsoul:  
_of course i was, you don't see me calling anyone esle baby, do you?_

 

jiaerwang:  
__well__ _no_  
_but you also just started calling me baby out of nowhere_  
_do you know how much i yelled the first time it happened_

 

defsoul:  
__oh__ _, you're right i just noticed_  
_it just happens so naturally, i guess_  
_like i dont/didnt think about it_  
_it just happened_

 

jiaerwang:  
__i__ _dont mind it_  
_it just makes me choke on air_  
_and become breathless_  
_but i really really dont mind it_

 

defsoul:  
__so__ _you're okay with me flirting with you?_

 

jiaerwang:  
_ajwiejsj_

defsoul:  
_was_ _that a yes?_

 

jiaerwang:  
_of_ _course, hyung_

 

defsoul:  
_okay_ _, cool_

 

jiaerwang:  
_cool_

 

defsoul:  
_cooler_

 

jiaerwang:  
_coolerest_  
_but!_

 

defsoul:  
_what is it?_

 

jiaerwang:  
_I'm not letting you off that easy_  
_you really hurt my small innocent heart_  
_you'll have to make it up to me_

 

defsoul:  
_of course, anything to show you how sorry i am_

 

jiaerwang:  
_well first you're going to have to..._

 

defsoul:  
_yeah?_  
_I'll have to what?_

 

jiaerwang:  
_send me a selca!_

 

defsoul:  
_yeah okay hold on a sec._

__

 

jiaerwang:  
_ajjsjeje_  
_akowoek_  
_akoqkekrkwuw_  
_qiwoiejajdnfjke_  
_help, I've stopped breaghinf_

 

defsoul:  
_I'm_ _taking you're okay with the selca?_

 

jiaerwang:  
_trusr_ _me hyumg, im more tahn okay with it ajiwksj_

 

defsoul:  
_good_ _, whats next then?_

 

jiaerwang:  
_you'll have to take me on a date after we meet_

 

defsoul:  
_oh yeah, sure because that's such a torturous punishment._

 

jiaerwang:  
_wait, really?_

 

defsoul:  
_oh my god, no_  
_it was sarcasm jackson-ah_

 

jiaerwang:  
_oh, okay i was worried_

 

defsoul:  
_start getting mentally ready to be swooped off your feet._  
_Im going to take you on the best date you'll ever have._

 

jiaerwang:  
_oh MY AJWIEJ_  
_hyung, you're so- ugh_

 

defsoul:  
_lol, bye baby._  
_bye the way, tell yugyeom that if he gets his face that close to yours ever again, i better not see him do so if he values his life._

 

jiaerwang:  
_HYUNF AJJWJEJDJ_  
_im crying again, thanks a_ _lot_


	27. 026

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: okay, last updare for today! its 1am for me (almost 2am) so I'm off to bed, I'll update some more tomorrow hopefully!

_5_ _17,938_ _likes_  

**yu.gyeoms:** Jackson is having a mental breakdown because Jaebum followed him ajwiejej

 

 

_read all 10,711 comments_

  
**happysseuni:** aajieei how cute omg

 **jinbamsexting:** HES SO CUTE TELL HIM TO STOP THIS INSTANT

 **jjpuniverse:** ajwakek aren't they like almost married, why is he still shook. a cutie :(

 **jaebutt:** omg how cute :( ahiwej when will i ever ajsjej

 **jaybeoms:** that moment when jaebum only recently follows him but they've been gross and cute and coupley in the comments ajejej

 **jacksonsthighs:** akieejje WAIR DOES THIS MEAN JAYBEE APOLOGIZED ABOUR HIS DATE WITH BEVERLY AJSIEJE

 **wangpup:** you telling me grandpa just followed his boy when theyve been flirting for like a month ajwiejsj

 **emohairjb:** SIS AKSISK I JUST REALIZED. DOES THIS MEAN JAEDADDY SLID INTO HIS DMS AIEJEJ

 **peachyaegyo:** ajjwej jaebum sliding into them dms like ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **defwang:** pic or it didnt happen ajwjej

 **choichoiyj:** SO THEYVE TALKED PRIVATELY AHWJEJ

 **sonjackwang:** WAIT THIS DOESNR MEAN JAEVUM APOLOGIZED

 **sonjackwang:** THIS CAN MEAN LIKW, THAT HE WANTS TO APOLOGIZE INDIRECTLY

 **gaygayp:** HW SLID INRO HIA DMS. get that ass jaybee, or someone else will ajsjej

 **defsoul:** @jiaerwang What a cute baby ♥‿♥

 **jackbumshipper:** jackson is so cute, they've been talking and he still fanboys im cryinf

 **pinkjunmyeom:** I find it cute ass hell that jackson has been a jjp fan since around the time they debuted and look AT MY BABY NOW. LOOK AT HIM GETTINF HIA MAN. dont touch me im emo

 **jiaerwang:** @defsoul hyumg! you folloewd me (◠﹏◠✿) thank ypu ( ˘ ³˘)

 **jiaerwang:** p.s. yes, jaebummie hyung has apologized (╥﹏╥)(◠﹏◠)

 **jjpenthusiast:** HAIWJE JAEBUMS BEING SOFT FOR HIS BABY

 **legendson** : i never thouvht id see thw day where jaebum was soft on instagram comments for anyone but look at him now

 **wangbaby:** HE APOLOGIZED AJWIEJ IM SOFTER THAN A BALL OF COTTON

 **dadjinyoung:** ahuwuwj HE SAID SORRY AJWIE SOFT SOFT SOFT. GOOD GREAT AMAZINF

 **jjp.jinyoung:** ajjwje im jaebum is whipped im laughing so hard.

 **jinseokhobi:** I LIVE FOR JINYOUNF EXPOSINF HIM AIWJEJ THANKS KING @jjp.jinyoung

 **defsoul:** @jjp.jinyoung shut the hell up and go back to sexting bambam smh


	28. 027

_23_ _1,840_ _likes_

**t.mark:** ya boi hates me and dragged me to asc with him, i was lucky enough to not appear on screen. ain't he cute? @jiaerwang

 

 

_read all 4,924 comments_

  
**jacksonim:** MARK IS A VISUAL LADIES AND GENTS A VISUAL

 **hyunglinexo:** ajkejdj HELP ME IVE FALLEN AND CANR GET UP

 **marksneck:** how to breathe when your breath has been taken away auwjdj

 **tammy.jjjp:** mom i think im in love, bye gonna go get married and his name is mark

 **pinkhairpjm:** ahuejdj JACKSON I LOVE YOU KINF CALK ME OLS

 **lomljackbum:** mark slide ibto my dms anjwjs

 **jyjbproject:** JACKSON LOOKS SO SOFT I WANNA SQUEEZE HIS CHEEKS AJWIEK

 **jacksinw:** my babies are beautiful ajeiie they'd make a great couple im crying. if only mrak was gay smh

 **jjpenthusiast:** @jacksinw SIS SHHH WAFXH JAEBUM REPLY WITH SOME PASSIVE AGGRESSIVE SHIT HE ALWAYS DOES WHEN HES JEALOUS AJSJJS

 **wangpuppy:** oh mY GOSH. thank you mom and dad whoever you are for having sex and making me when you did, i get to see these angels with my own TWO EYEBALLS

 **wannatwo:** JACkson pls marry me, I'll buy you the ring that uou want uaiejdj

 **wangbooty:** MARK I STAN YOU SO HARD YOU'RE A SOLID 50/10

 **jaepil6:** aniwjej #speechlessafthanks

 **defsoul:** @jacksinw Yes my baby is beautiful. wow would you look at that; my baby. wow if only mark was gay right? he and my baby. oh did i mention my baby, my. m y b a b y

 **istankings:** CUTIES IM JUMPING OFF MOUNT EVEREST ILL BE BACK

 **jiminsass:** JAEVUM BEING JEALOUS IM NUTTING SO HARD JAIEJEJ

 **getyouajb:** jaebum being jealous is my kink wow, i lesrn something new everyday aisjej

 **wangjacksun:** JEALOUSBUM IM HOLLERING. i have a kink ajuejd

 **withjjp** : jesus show me the light, my thoughts are full of sin and i dont think i mind aieidj

 **jiaerwang:** is it acceptable to curl up and want to scream when a man is jealous over you?

 **gaygayp:** looks like jackson has a kink too ajeiej, thanks for the fat nut kings!


	29. 028

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: i hate ajjeje. anyway, i just posted the jinbam fic, go check that out if you want, it's called [Gimme.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13773075)
> 
> please don't let it flop jausjs

_6_ _18,020_ _like_ _s_

**jjpofficial:** We are so grateful for all the love the title track 'Wanna Be' has gotten so far. We hope you are all loving the MV, we both worked so hard to make it as amazing for you all as we could, so we wish that you are pleased with it. Thank you from JJP ♥♥

 

 

_read all 14,983 comments_

  
**jinyoungjb:** IM JAEBUM I NEED TO HAVE A EORD WITJ YOU. HOW DARE YOU BIAS WRECK ME. I WAS HAVINF SUCJ A GOOD TIME

 **choioldjae** **:** I LOVE YOU KINGS YOU GUYS BOTH SLAYED MY WHOLE EXISTANCE

 **emily.jjpjs:** YALL. YOUR VISUALA IM CRUING IN THE PARKING LOT OF A DONUT SHOP AUWUJE

 **jaybee:** i dont know whag to say, i am shook, i am slayed, i am so happy I AM JN LOVE OKAY

 **jjploml:** THE MV WAS BEAITUFL KINGS I LOVE IT I WAS SO EXCITED FOR THIS COMEBACK AND YALL DIDNT DISAPPOINT JAIWJE THANKS DADS

 **jiaerwang:** Im Jaebum how dsre you? Hpw dare you LOOK SO GOOD. WHO GAVE YOU THE RIGHT. (◕︵◕)(◣_◢)(╥﹏╥)

 **jiaerwang:** But fr now, i loved the mv, wow keep slaying kings. vocals on point like always, visuals 103%, lyrics got me shook. JACKSON IS SO PROUD OF JAEBUMMIE HYUNG. AND OF JINYOUNG TOO ♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥

 **carameljinyoung:** THE LYRICS KH MY GOSH IM SCREAMINF

 **pjj.jacksun:** ITS L I T AF THANKS LEGENDS. slaying me 25/8

 **doubleb:** JINYOUNG KING OH MY GOD YOU SLAYED MY DAMN LIFE. THANKS LEGEND, WOW IM SHOOKETH. You too Jaebum hyung! congrats on the comeback it was amazing!

 **daddybum:** gonna go abuse the replay button on youtube brb. dont forget to stream the mv y'all!

 **jjpenthusiast:** EVERYTHINF ABOUT THE MV WAS PERFECT LOOK IN THE DICTIONARY AND THE 'WANNA BE' MV WILL BE LISTED UNDER AS A DEFINITION OF PERFECT

 **wangbaby:** I've waited so lonf and now taht its here i am so happy i started stanninf last year auwjeb #BLESSEDISMYLIFE #THANKSJJPKINGS

 **yu.gyeoms:** THE MV WAS AMAZING HYUNGS! Cant wait for the album to arrive, definitely buying it on iTunes too!♥

 **cococyj:** HYUNGS! Wow, an amazing comeback MV like always, im proud!♥♥♥

 **lomljjp:** JAIWJEJ JACKSON AND BAMBAM IM CRUINF. SUPPORTINF THEIR MENS AIWIJE

 **tsunderejb:** thanks for blessing me with your amazinf visuals and lyrics and music and for existing

 **grandpajb:** SHOOK TO THE CORE WHEN WILL YOUR FAVES EVER AIEIEJJE

 **t.mark:** You guys did amazing like always! cant wait till my album arrives! ♥

 **jjparents** : THE BOYS ALL PRASING AND SUPPORTING JJP IS MY KINK. OT7 OR NOTHING AIWJEJ


	30. 029

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: jaiwjej. i realized that the messaging format is gonna be needed as it helps the story move along and develop even more (someone also mentioned that I think) so it'll happen frequently here and there. im still not funny so sorry

**PRIVATE MESSAGE**

 

Todat at 3:12 PM

 

jiaerwang:  
_bambam_ _is so annoying :(_  
_hi hyung (◠‿◠✿)_

 

  
defsoul:  
_hi babe_  
_what's_ _wrong?_  
_do you want me to threaten him?_

 

jiaerwang:  
_jajwjeej_ _no thank you_  
_he's just been trying to take pictures of my ass all day :( ajwjej_

 

  
defsoul:  
_._ _.._  
_he's doing what now_  
_why_

 

jiaerwang:  
_he_ _said he needs a new home screen_

 

  
defsoul:  
_ajiwjej_ _jaiwi_  
_hold on baby I'll be back in like a minute_

 

jiaerwang:  
_okay_ _!_

 

**\-----------------------------------------**

**PRIVATE MESSAGE**

 

Today at 3:25 PM

 

  
defsoul:  
_im_ _gonna need you to stop_  
_thanks_  
_unless you like having broken hands_

 

doubleb:  
_whuejeje_ _WHAT_

 

**\-----------------------------------------**

**PRIVATE MESSAGE**

 

Today at 3:26 PM

 

  
defsoul:  
_okay_ _sorry i was grabbing a snack_  
_but why would he want that as his home screen anyway????_

 

jiaerwang:  
_he_ _, mark, yugyeom and even youngjae say i have a "100,000,000/10" ass_  
_they're always toucjing it ajwiej_

 

  
defsoul:  
_all_ _of a sudden i want to scream_

 

jiaerwang:  
_ajiejdj_  
_is hyung jealous_

 

  
defsoul:  
_yes_  
_wait but do you really have a nice ass_  
_i mean of course you do id think it was nice if it was nonexistent_  
_but you know what i mean_

 

jiaerwang:  
_its_ _okay i guess_

  
defsoul:  
_jaiwjeh_  
_you caught me off guard_  
_warn a man baby_  
_oh my god_

 

jiaerwang:  
_jsiejjej_ _sorry_

 

  
defsoul:  
_why_ _do you even have those_

 

jiaerwang:  
_mark_ _sent me the first one last month_  
_bambam sent me the second one like two weeks ago with "i just found this in google images, new home screen. 1 million/10 ass bro"_

 

  
defsoul:  
_suddenly_ _i want to scream even more_

 

jiaerwang:  
_jaiejej_ _cute_

 

  
defsoul:  
_im_ _not cute_  
_you're cute_

 

jiaerwang:  
_hauwjejh_  
_by the way hyung_  
_how's promotions going?_

 

  
defsoul:  
_they're_ _going great!_  
_and i think we're going on hello counselor or weekly idol_

 

jiaerwang:  
_congrats_ _on the comeback jaebummie_  
_it was amazing like always_  
_i loved it_

 

  
defsoul:  
_thank_ _you jackson-ah_  
_jinyoung and i worked really hard_  
_so we're so happy that everyone liked it_

 

jiaerwang:  
_hyung_ _was so handsome in the MV_  
_and your voice always makes me want to cry, you're such a good singer_

 

  
defsoul:  
_thanks_ _baby_  
_you always make me want to cry_  
_you're so cute and sweet i just wanna eat you up_

 

jiaerwang:  
_hyunf_ _!_  
_jajwjej im screaminf_

 

  
defsoul:  
_i_ _can make you do that too_

 

jiaerwang:  
_bye_ _I'm desd_  
_im replyinf from my gravw_

 

  
defsoul:  
_you're_ _so cute_  
_but i have to go now, manager is threatning to take my phone again_

 

jiaerwang:  
_okay_ _, bye hyung!_  
_good luck on whatever you're gonna do_

 

  
defsoul:  
_bye_ _baby_  
_don't let any of them take pictures of your 100,000,000,000/10 ass_

 

jiaerwang:  
_naiejje_ _i wont_  
_or I'll try my hardest_

 

  
defsoul:  
_good_

 

 

✔ seen


	31. 030

_4_ _01,739_ _likes_  

**jiaerwang** : OMG!!! Guess who's been invited to MAMA?

 

 

_read all 7,924 comments_

  
**jjpjsyj.mbbyg:** CUTENESS OVERLOAD IM YELLING

 **kingbambam:** omg yes king! ajiwjs so cute im sad

 **wangbutt:** OMG Y'ALL THIS MEANS JACKBUM ARE BOTH GONNA BE THWRE

 **emily.choiyj:** FINALLY MIGHT GET A JACKBUM INTERACTION PIC OR EVEN BETTER, VIDEO

 **sehunslips:** thank you lord jesus christ for this blessing you have given all us jackbum shippers aujwjeh IM READY TO DIE OF FEELS

 **gay6:** AJJWJSJ I WANNA GO TO MAMA AJEJJE

 **holybum:** someone buy me tickets tk mama. all of a sudden i wanna go really badly aieiej

 **jaebumoppa:** I SMELL JJP AND JACKSON INTERACTIONS. YES PLS

 **legendsjjp:** AJJWJSJS IF ONLY BAMBAM COULD GO TOO :(:(:((:(:(:(

 **safetypinjy:** father forgive me for i have sinned. this picture makes me think unholy soft thoughts ajjwje sorry not sorry but more sorry than not sorry

 **choiwang** **:** brb need to get myself a jaebum and ask him to get me tickets to mama

 **wangsun:** i feel like my life has been blessed with the captION AND THAT CUTE ASS PICTURE AIWJ

 **jjpbabes:** @choiwang a jaebum?

 **choiwang:** @jjpbabes yeah, a sugar daddy

 **applepiejy:** what a cute baby boy, soft soft soft soft soft

 **blondsonw:** @choiwang YOU SAIDWJSJJE IN CRYING IN THE BREAKROOM WHU ARW YOU GUYS LIKW HTIS

 **jaybutt:** JACKSON YOURE SO CUTE AIEJEJ I CANT WAIT FOR JACKSON/JJP INTERACTIONS AJWJJ

 **wangpup:** WE MIGHT FINALLY GET A JACKBUM SELCA. I AM PRAYING PLS KINGS

 **defsoul:** such cute, much adorable very wow

 **serendipitypjm** : tag yourself, I'm all the comments but mainly Jaebum's


	32. 031

_6_ _28,193_ _likes_  

**defsoul:** I like you.

 

 

_read all 11,844 comments_

  
**jiabum:** I LIIE YOU TOO KING

 **jaejinp:** wowOWOW WHAT A MAN

 **babybum:** i just stopped bteathinf

 **wangjacks:** i just squeaked in class aiejej IM IN LOVE AIWUEJ (╥﹏╥)♥

 **lomlkingjs:** never been too religious, but thank you jesus

 **jjpenthusiast:** ive been blessed again i must've done something good in my past life to be so blessed by you king ajwj :(

 **happypilljb:** i cant believe jaebums real, i refuse to accept so. he cant be

 **shadyjjp:** HOW DOD I GET SO LUCKT

 **jiaerwang:** ♥♡❣✿❀♥♡❣✿❀♥♡❣✿❀♥♡❣✿❀i like you♥♡❣✿❀♥♡❣✿❀♥♡❣✿❀♥♡❣✿❀♥♡❣✿❀

 **exochanhun:** I DIDNT SIGN UP FOR YOU RO HURT MW LIKE THIA

 **jaebumsmoles:** listen here boy, how dare you be this perfect? WHO do you think yoU ARE

 **jaebuttloml:** JAJWJWJ JACKSOM IS ME @ JAEBUM 25/8

 **stanjjp:** help, ive been shot in the heart, i love u so mhch king

 **twinkpseungjun:** when your own bias bias wrecks you ajiwje

 **actorjinyoung:** can YOU NOT BE LIKE THIS. WHAT EVEN IS THAT CAPTION. ARE YOU TELLING US YOU LIKE US OR ARE YOU TELLINF HACKSON OR ARE YOU TELLINF HIM AND US AIWJEJ. i am confusion :((:((:(

 **defsoul:** @jiaerwang ♥♡❣✿❀♥♡❣✿❀♥♡❣✿❀♥♡❣✿❀♥♡❣✿❀

 **thanksbaby:** jackson and jaebum declaring they like each other on instagram is my kink

 **jackbum101:** i am soft, the caption, the pic, jacksons comment, jaebums reply, the pic again, the caption again, jacksons comment again and jaebums reply again

 **jaesbumsim:** I've choked on my grapes

 **papi.def:** *posts the its time to stop meme here* im sobbing

 **choiwangson** : BIAS BIAS BIAS BIAS BIAS THANKS FOR THE PIC JAEDADDY I LIOE YOU TOO JAIWI (knows hes most likely telling jacks indirectly but shh)

 **yu.gyeoms:** y'all gay as hell. cute :(


	33. 032

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: im literally just shitposting ajwjdj these are so random im crying. also, does it surprise you guys that jaybee is my bias but im really soft for jackson aiwiej. most of jaebums feels for him are MY feels for him ajwje rip.

**PRIVATE MESSAGE**

 

Today at 6:15 AM

 

defsoul:  
_baby_  
_are you awake?_

 

jiaerwang:  
_good_ _morning jaebummie hyung_  
_(◠﹏◠✿)( ˘ ³˘)_  
_what's wrong?_

 

  
defsoul:  
_good morning_  
_nothings_ _wrong, doll_  
_i was just wondering_

 

jiaerwang:  
_hmm_ _?_

 

  
defsoul:  
_is_ _it too early in our blooming soon to be relationship to ask for pics?_

 

jiaerwang:  
_jaiwjej_  
_whar?!?!?_  
_you wamt me tp send uou PICS!!!!_

 

  
defsoul:  
_yeah_ _, is it too early for that?_

 

jiaerwang:  
_YES_ _IT IA_  
_I CANR SEND YOU NUDES_  
_AJJWJEJ_

 

  
defsoul:  
_I_ _-_  
_WHAT_  
_NO_  
_I_  
_NO_  
_ASKDKJD_  
_I MEANT A SWLCA_  
_OF YOUR FACE ASQWJSK_

 

jiaerwang:  
_oh_  
_OH_  
_IM SORRU HYUNF_  
_AJAOWIEK_  
_I THOUGJT YOU MEANT_

 

  
defsoul:  
_oh_ _my god_  
_no, i would never ask for that_  
_not if you dont want me to_

 

jiaerwang:  
_(╥﹏╥)omg(▰˘◡˘▰)_  
_my face is reallt red rigjt now_

 

  
defsoul:  
_i_ _think mine is too_  
_jinyoungs gonna think we're sexting_

 

jiaerwang:  
_akskswj_  
_I've never sexted before_  
_its seems terrifying_  
_you havw to be really cautious about it_

 

  
defsoul:  
_thats_ _right_  
_we wont_  
_not if you dont want to_  
_but anyway_

 

jiaerwang:  
_yes_ _, anyway_  
_you want a selca of my face?_  
_why :(_

 

  
defsoul:  
_its_ _way too early to be awake_  
_i need some sort of motivation to keep me awake_  
_your beautiful face I'm 300% sure will help_  
_it'll want me to stay awake in order for me to be able to keep looking at how attractive you are_

 

jiaerwang:  
_you're_  
_you canr juat_  
_jsjsjej why is hyumg likw this_

 

  
defsoul:  
_I'm_ _sorry baby_  
_was that too creepy?_

 

jiaerwang:  
_no_  
_no, hyunf has just made mw get even more embarrassed_  
_hyunf is top nice_  
_*too_

 

  
defsoul:  
_*_ _top_

 

jiaerwang:  
_hyuuuuuung_  
_(▰˘◡˘▰)!!!(╥﹏╥)_

 

  
defsoul:  
_hahaha_  
_you're so fucking adorable it makes me want to scream_

 

jiaerwang:  
_:_ _(_  
_but do you still want the selca?_

 

  
defsoul:  
_of_ _course babe, I'll alwats want one_  
_so you can send one whenever you want_

 

jiaerwang:  
_okay_ _!! (◠﹏◠✿)_  
_sorry about my face beforehand_  
_im still kind of sleepy(▰˘◡˘▰)(◕︵◕)_

__

  
defsoul:  
_oh_ _my ✿❀♥♡❣✿❀♥♡❣_  
_i really like your eyes_  
_they're so big and cute_  
_they have me so weak_  
_you can ask me for anything looking at my with your pretty eyes and I'd go through hell and back just to get it for you_

 

jiaerwang:  
_jaiwjej_  
_AKWKKE_  
_KAOQKWKEKJR_  
_im crying_  
_im literally shedding tears_  
_♥✿❀♥♡❣♥♡✿❀♥♡❣♡_

 

defsoul:  
_here, one for you too_

 

jiaerwang:  
_ahiwjej_  
_so handsome i cant stand it_  
_hyung_  
_is that seat taken_  
_ajiwje_

 

  
defsoul:  
_kaowjejj_  
_i choked on my water_  
_it's your seat if you want it_

 

jiaerwang:  
_im_ _dead_  
_bye im going to go cry in my closet with squirtle again_

 

defsoul:

_don't_ _cry babe_  
_but hyung has to go now_  
_I'll talk to you later hm?_

 

jiaerwang:  
_okay_ _hyung!_  
_I'll be right here since i dont have anything scheduled today_

 

  
defsoul:  
_okay_ _, bye baby ( ˘ ³˘)_

 

jiaerwang:  
_bye_ _bye jaebummie ( ˘ ³˘)_

  
  
✔ seen


	34. 033

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: its 2:30am and im in a baby boy jacks mood pls donr judge me. aiieje ive been really rempted to make him call jaybee daddy (not now but like later on) but idk if yall into that ajjwjeje

_388,102_ _likes_

**jiaerwang** : i have a new friend, thank you youngjae and coco @cococyj

 

 

_read all 6,537 comments_

  
**happyjacks:** HOW DOEA SOMEONE LOOK HPT AND CUTE AT THW SAMW TIME. EXPLAIN PLS THANKS

 **micdropmyg:** ahiwjeje youngjae buying him stuffies im crying thats so cute

 **youngjaecoco:** KING OF BEINF BAEUTIFUK

 **jacksinful:** QJIEKEJ DADDY

 **wangbaby:** you knkw how theres "worlds best" mugs? watch me get a worlds best baby boy one and give it to jacks or a worlds best prince

 **wangpup:** AKKWJEJEJ @ THE COMMENT TAHT SAID DADDY. AIJEEJ SIKE YOU THOUGHT. HE'S THE WORLDS #1 BABY BOY

 **jjp.kings:** WHAT A FUCKINF GORGEOUS MAN

 **gaygayp:** @wangbaby WORLDS BEST PRINCESS WIWIJE ISA WHOLE KINK get jaybee a worlds best daddy mug :( matching mugs is the official way to becoming a real couple aiwjej

 **jjpenthusiast:** jackson is like the groups baby boy :( jinyoung thinks hes cute, jaebums in love with him, and youngjae waa whipped after the collab. aiwjejje amd the other three have been whipped probably since they met him

 **kimsnamj:** BEST FIREND AIWKEJ YOU HAVENT CALLED ME IN AGES, HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN ME?!!?!? (╥﹏╥)(◕︵◕)

 **sunshinesjackjae:** B A B Y B O Y O F T H E C E N T U R Y

 **jiaerwang:** @kimsnamj BEST FRIEND!! I could never, come over and we'll hang out for a whole weekend ( ˘ ³˘)

 **jaejackswi:** gonna buy jackson one of those 'hello my name' is shirts and in the tag ima put "jaedaddy's baby"

 **blondsonw:** SOBBING CRYING AND SCREAMING IS HOW I START THIS BEAUTIFUL WEDNESDAY. thanks baby i love you so much

 **defsoul:** Have i ever told you how beautiful you are? my eyes have been blessed, thanks doll ♥

 **thanksbaby:** BEAUTIFUL MAN, GODS BEST CREATION 2927/10 WOULD GIVE MY LIFE FOR

 **jackbumist:** JAEBUM CALLA HIM DOLL AJWIJE WHAT OTHER FUCKINF PET NAMEA DO RHEY HAVW

 **exobeinggay:** HE CALLWE HIM DOLL, IM NUTTING SO HARD HOLY SHIT THATS FUCKING HOT

 **jiaerwang:** @defsoul jaebummie is so nice to me ( ˘ ³˘) thank you!

 **carameljinyoung:** idk why but for some reason i thought jackson was gonna say thanks daddy in his reply to jb aiwjjs

 **peachyaegyo:** DOLL D O L L fat nut

 **lomljjp**. **jscyj:** PET NAMES ARE SO FUCKING BEAUTIFUL STFU IM SCREAMING


	35. 034

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: so y'all dont mind if i slip in some dady kink? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) pls answer so i know if to yes put it or if not to.

__

_7_ _19,374_ _likes_  

**cococyj:** Sseuni wasn't happy that i didn't take him to get ice cream. @jiaerwang

 

 

_read all 13,398 comments_

  
**royaljackjae** I STAN 9394/10

 **blondsonw:** hi, you dont know me but i love you with all ny heart

 **choichoiyj:** JAIEJEJ JACKSON WHY DO YOU WNAT ICE CREAM WHEN ITS COLD

 **doubleb:** youngjae, dont buy him ice cream, he'll get sick. dont let his pouting get to you. resist the puppy eyes.

 **lomljiaer:** KAKSJS I FUCKIN KNEW Y'ALL WERE HANGIN OUT AIKSKSJ FRIENDSHIO GOALS (◣_◢) youngjae always posts about jacks when they're together

 **heyitscoco:** jackson no aiwksj its cold kid

 **defsoul:** @jiaerwang No ice cream for you. Its cold and you'll get sick. And don't pout, hyung knows what he's telling you.

 **jaejinp:** akwiekjd i live for jackjae stfu im so happy

 **wangpup:** @ jaebum, you made a typo sir. *daddy knows what he's telling you.

 **youngjaebby:** *daddy

 **cutiesbtob:** jskwjejd you guys are kinky im done with y'all

 **stan.jjp:** *daddy knows what he's telling you

 **jinyoungsmile:** jaebum telling him not to pout akkerjj how y'all gonna tell me he aint a whole daddy being strict on instagram aksksk rip

 **jiaerwang:** @defsoul Okay hyung :( but you owe me an ice cream.

 **choioldjae:** wkkwjdnd i am dead, muerta, gone, adios

 **jaebumist:** KAKWJEJS STOP A DADDY AND A BABY

 **defsoul:** @jiaerwang alright, I'll buy you all the ice cream you want. as long as it isn't cold out.

 **jaebeoms:** googles: how to breath without having jackbum ruining your life

 **gaygayp:** S U G A R D A D D Y IM TELLING Y'ALL

 **jjpenthusiast** : i love men with money who spoil other men with money, jaebum treat him well. be a good daddy ajsksj

 **jjp.jinyoung:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **glowingjacks:** kskeje jinyoung is the real mvp. but im also ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) at him and bambam ajsksj

 **violet.jaeb:** why is jinyoung so shady akwkksj i love him so much omg


	36. 035

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: y'all some kinky little shits ajwjsj. (says the one thats gonna _write_ the daddy kink ajwjjs)
> 
> @ the people saying they like daddy kink after reading my fics. WHAT HAVE I DONE TO Y'ALL AIWJWJE

 

**PRIVATE MESSAGE**

 

 

Today at 4:30 PM

 

 

jiaerwang:  
_hyung_

 

 

  
defsoul:  
_I've_ _been attacked_  
_you've attacked me_  
_also_  
_wth is yugyeom just randomly doing in the back ajqjejsj_  
_i just noticed he was there_

 

 

jiaerwang:  
_you're silly_  
_and he's helping me with something lol_  
_but i have a question_

 

 

  
defsoul:  
_okay_  
_what's the question, baby?_

 

 

jiaerwang:  
_1_ _out of 10_  
_how much do you like my blond hair_  
_and do you prefer it brown or blond_

 

 

  
defsoul:  
_1_ _/10?_  
_hm a solid 10 definitely_  
_and i like you in both_  
_but also dont want you to ruin your hair by dyeing it over and over_

 

 

jiaerwang:  
_omg_  
_you sound just like a dad_

 

 

  
defsoul:  
_-_ _dy_

 

 

jiaerwang:  
_ajisjdj_ _WHAT_  
_JAEBUM I'M AKQJJESKQJ_  
_H Y U N G_

 

 

  
defsoul:  
_what_ _?_

 

 

jiaerwang:  
_ajwjjeje_  
_did uou really ask jinyoung tp takw that so you could send it?_

 

 

  
defsoul:  
_no_ _, dont be silly_  
_jinyoung was busy so i asked the camera man hyung if he could_

 

 

jiaerwang:  
_CUTE_  
_WHY ARE YOU SO CUTE HYUNG_

 

 

  
defsoul:  
_you're_ _cuter_  
_im like 8/10 cute_  
_but youre 1/10 cute_  
_ajiwsjjd *10000000/10_

 

 

jiaerwang:  
_1_ _/10 :(_  
_ive been hurt in a way i wouldnt think possible_  
_1/10 ::((::((:((:(:(:(:(:(:(:( (╥︵╥)(◕︵◕)_

 

  
defsoul:  
_JAIWJE_ _NO LISTEN_  
_IT WAS A TYPO_  
_I FORGOT THE OTHER NUMBWRS_  
_BABY DOLL, HYUNG PROMISES_  
_YOU'RE MORE THAN 1/10_  
_WAY WAY WAY WAY MORE_

 

 

jiaerwang:  
_sseuni_ _hurts deeply_

 

 

  
defsoul:  
_ajjwjeje_ _dont do that baby_

 

 

jiaerwang:  
_:_ _( do waht_  
_i didnt do anything_  
_jackson has been good this whole time_

 

 

  
defsoul:  
_SOTP_ _PLWASE_  
_MY HEARY CANR TAKW IT_

 

 

jiaerwang:  
_STOP_ _WHAT (◣_◢)_

 

 

  
defsoul:  
_SMWKJEJDJ_  
_talking in third person_  
_it makes me want to wrap you in blankets and give you all the love in the world_  
_:(_

 

 

jiaerwang:  
_ajiejejej_  
_alqokwejsk_  
_you really are like a daddy_  
_(◕︵◕) ≧◡≦ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_

 

 

  
defsoul:  
_aiqksjsj_  
_pls dont ajwjej_  
_not while im being filmed aiwjwj_

 

 

jiaerwang:  
_OH_ _MY HYUNG_  
_AIWKDJJDAJKW_  
_I LOVE ARM_  
_100/10 GODS BEST CREATION_  
_US MERE MORTAL PEASANTS SHOULD BOW DOWN ON OUR KNEES TO YOU_

 

 

  
defsoul:  
_qkkwjej_  
_i dont need anyone that isnt you on their knees for me_

 

 

jiaerwang:  
_I_  
_WHAT_  
_HYUNG YOU CANR JUAT SAY THINFS LIKE THAT_

 

 

  
defsoul:  
_im_ _sorry baby_

 

 

jiaerwang:  
_i_  
_i wanna_

 

 

  
defsoul:  
_what_  
_whaT_  
_whAT_  
_wHAT_  
_WHAT_

 

 

jiaerwang:  
_≧◡≦ (◕︵◕)_  
_Sseuni wants to for hyung_

 

 

  
defsoul:  
_JACKSON_ _STOP_  
_I_

 

 

jiaerwang:  
_:_ _( hyung doesnt want my 1/10 self on his knees for him?_

 

 

  
defsoul:  
_wkjwjeje_  
_its not that baby doll_  
_im still in front of loads of staff_  
_i cant get hard in public_

 

 

jiaerwang:  
_≧◡≦ omg_  
_we're talking about this when you're with jinyoung and your staff_  
_najaksks bye im going to go throw myself off Mount Everest_

 

 

  
defsoul:  
_dont_ _do that_  
_or hyung will be sad_  
_and baby doesnt want hyung sad right?_

 

 

jiaerwang:  
_no_ _! obviously (◕︵◕)_  
_fine I'll just go eat ice cream_

 

 

  
defsoul:  
_ajjwjeje_ _dont do that either_

 

 

jiaerwang:  
_but_ _i really want some :(_  
_please? pretty pretty please with the most beautiful cherry on top with sprinkles and chocolate syrup?_

 

 

  
defsoul:  
_no_

 

 

jiaerwang:  
_what_ _if i say that i already ate some?_

 

 

  
defsoul:  
_did_ _you?_

 

 

jiaerwang:  
_well_  
_uhm_  
_kind of_

 

 

  
defsoul:  
_how_ _do you kind of eat ice cream?_  
_its either you did or you didnt_  
_so did you or did you not?_

 

 

jiaerwang:  
_i_ _did! :(_  
_but only because it was so tempting_  
_just sitting there in the freezer_  
_mocking me_  
_it was being a bully :(_

 

 

  
defsoul:  
_hm_

 

 

jiaerwang:  
_is_ _hyung mad?_  
_jackson is sorry_

 

 

  
defsoul:  
_im_ _not mad_

 

 

jiaerwang:  
_you_ _seem mad_

 

 

  
defsoul:  
_I'm_ _not_

 

 

jiaerwang:  
_:_ _(_

 

 

  
defsoul:  
_:_ _)_

 

 

jiaerwang:  
_qjiwiejr_ _the smiley makes it look like you're mad_

 

 

  
defsoul:  
_I'm_ _not_  
_I'll tell you what_  
_hyung has to go now_  
_jinyoung is waiting for me_  
_be a good boy for me jackson_  
_no more ice cream or hyung will be upset, hm?_

 

 

jiaerwang:  
_yes_ _hyung_  
_no more ice cream_  
_im going to be recording today_  
_so i promise!_

 

 

  
defsoul:  
_alright_ _, hyung believes you_  
_goodbye baby doll_

 

 

jiaerwang:  
_bye_ _hyung_  
_have fun!_

 

 

  
defsoul:  
_you_ _too baby!_  
♥

 

 

jiaerwang:  
_( ˘ ³˘)♥_

 

 

✔ seen


	37. 036

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: hi, im crying over the similar jackbum teaser images

_492_ _,020_ _likes_  

**jiaerwang:** Apparently im a 1/10, thanks bae @defsoul

 

 

_read all 7,638 comments_

  
**wishforjjp:** B A E JAJWJEJ idk whether to laugh or cry at 1/10 :( more like 1972728/10

 **lovewang:** ajjwjej jaebums first typo im guessing ajqjej

 **timeforjackbum:** CUTE BABY BIGGEST UWU EVER AJQJWJ

 **smilejb:** jaiiw im waiting for jaebum to say something sappy af or tell him not to ever call him bae

 **exobeinggay:** JACKSON YOURE SO CUTE AND GOOD LOOKING SLIT MY THROAT KING :(

 **savangejinyoung:** ajwilw I've seen god and his name is jackson

 **dreamlessjs:** akkwjej bitch thanks for making me cry (◕︵◕)

 **jjp.jinyoung:** @savagejinyoung did you just copy my comment to bambam? sorry but theres only one god and his name starts with a b and ends with ambam ( ˘ ³˘)

 **jaebutt:** akkwjwj JACKSON HOW ARE YOU REAL, YOUEE SO GOOD LOOKIFN

 **defsoul:** aish, dont call me that lol. also, is this from yesterday? you're wearing the same clothes.

 **defsoul:** and i told you, it was a typo! youre a 1 billion/10

 **choiwang:** Y O U RE W E AR I NG T H E SA M E C LO T HE S !!!1!1 Y O UR E A 1 B IL L IO N / 1 0 !1!!1! im hyperventilating ajajwj

 **lomljaybee:** mom, where's my inhaler rip they send each other selcas :(

 **jiaerwang:** @defsoul :(

 **daddyculturejb:** akiwjej we'll never see the cute ass selcas they send to each other rip :(

 **jacksjaes:** jackson is also spelled C U T E and A D O R A B L E and A T T R A C T I V E

 **doubleb:** @jjp.jinyoung thanks king ( ˘ ³˘) we need to get the facts straight

 **wangsun:** JINYOUNF AND BAMBAM WOW LEGENDS IN LOVE

 **t.mark:** @defsoul he hasnt changed out of his yesterday clothes, his nasty ass smh are you sure you still want him?

 **mightbegaymrak:** I LOVE WHEN YOU LOOK SI SOFT BABY OMG I WANNA SHOWER YOU IN GIFTS AND LOVE

 **choibaby:** IM ANGRY BECAUSE YOURE SO ATTRACTIVE

 **defsoul:** @t.mark Of course, I'll shower him if i have to. why are you always exposing my boy?

 **lovelyjsw** : MARK AJWJWJ JACKSON IS ALWAYS BEINF EXPOSED RIP.

 **thanksbaby:** mY bOy. im suddenly hard

 **jjpenthusiast:** whats that smell? it smells like DADDY JAEBUM. mY bOy x2

 **yu.gyeoms:** i am speechless, lost for words, renderer mute, have nothing to say. jackbum @defsoul @jiaerwang and jinbam @jjp.jinyoung @doubleb y'all kinda cute :( someone be cute with me like this

 **gaygayp:** mY bOy x12 daddybum at it again. ima be ready to nut hard af when jackson slips up in the comments and calls him daddy ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **cococyj:** cute sseuni ♥

 **kimsnamj:** see you in a few days best friend!

 **sehunslips:** d a d d y culture is being ready to shower your baby when theyre messy and need to be cleaned :(

 **jacksseuni:** CUTE BABY JACKS UWU IM CRY

 **jiaerwang:** @cococyj thanks legend (╥︵╥)( ˘ ³˘)

 **jiaerwang:** @kimsnamj I'm ready for you to get here now best friend! ♥( ˘ ³˘)♥

 **daddybum:** why are jackson and namjoon best friend goals ajwjwj soft baby boys


	38. 037

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: hi, im crying because of the similar jackbum and markjin teaser images

_6_ _91,500_ _likes_  

**defsoul:** Apparently someone doesn't know how to follow orders.

 

 

_read all 13,004 comments_

  
**evilbum:** SWEATY JAEBUM IM BEATING MY MEAT BYE

 **thanksbaby:** AKWIIWJE DAD PAPI HOLY FUCKINF

 **jjparents:** F OL L OW OR D ER S WHO YOU ORDERING AROUND AIQJEJEJ KINK IS REAL

 **sunflowerjs:** AKWKJEJ does he actually have a daddy kink holy shit im sobbing ajwjjej i thought we was all just playing aiwieie

 **jackbutt:** JAEBUM SWEATINF AND BEINF A DADDY ON INSTAGRWAM IS ALL IM LIVINF FOR I HAVW NOTHINF ELSE

 **jaebumist:** googles: how to not die because of a kpop idol

 **wangpup:** @jackbutt SIS IF THIS AINT MOOD AF AJWJEJ

 **lomljackbum:** HE GAVE SOMEINE ORDERS. J A C K S O N ANWJWJJ AND APPARENTLY THEY DIDNT FOLLOW THEM. J A C K S O N

 **happypilljb:** i say spank them but im not the boss here

 **cococyj:** Why are you ordering people around? By the way, I'm sorry for letting him have ice cream, the puppy eyes were irresistible. (◕︵◕)

 **jacksun:** ajiwje something tells me this gonna get kinky real soon but we wont be seeing any of it :(

 **redlipspjm:** JAEBUM STOP HURTING ME LIKE THIA. YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DO TO MY HEART SO S T O P I T

 **btobkings:** jesus we need to have a talk, i wanna know how i can become tbis good looking

 **doubleb:** AJJWJEJ YOUNGAJE COULDNR RESIST THE PUPPY EYES LOL. caption ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **modelbamstan:** jajwhw caption making me wanna post like a trillion eyeball emojis aiqije jinyoung pls record the punishment ajwjej

 **jaebumgrowamullet:** baby i like you. do you like me too?

 **exo.** **chanhun:** CAN MAMA HURRY TF UP AND HAPPEN ALREADY AJWJWJ IM STARVING FOR A SELCA

 **stanknkuglies:** YOUNGJAE IM ANJWJS WE KNEW IT WAS JACKSON

 **jjp.loml:** @jaebumgrowamullet jsieje i thought you were gonna put "check yes or no" but then i realised its moon u lyrics ajwjej

 **jiaerwang:** I said sorry, rip. I want hyungs forgiveness.

 **babywang:** apqolw its becaise he ate ice creama fter jaebum told him no? ajiwjw how is this not kinky?

 **t.mark:** @jiaerwang I forgive you.

 **parkjinold** : jajwje rip jackson AND youngjae. jaebum boutta go shove youngjaes face into the snow ajwjej

 **defsoul:** @t.mark he said hyung not brachiosaurus smh. delusional anti

 **daddybum:** JAEBUM WHAT THE FICKINF AIWJEJEJ IM LAUGHING WITH TEARS IN NY EYES


	39. 038

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: i am a sinner. but guess whats coming next ajwjejej. also idk if i should use nsfw pics or not.

**PRIVATE MESSAGE**

 

Today at 4:01 AM

 

jiaerwang:  
_i_ _canr sleep_  
_hyung entertain me_  
_pls jaebummie_  
_:( i not tired but i alonw_

  
defsoul:  
_baby_  
_its 4am_  
_wtf are you doing awake_

 

jiaerwang:  
_i_ _woke uo to go potty_  
_and get water_  
_byt now i cant fall bacj asleep_  
_rip me_

 

  
defsoul:  
_ahh_  
_im half asleep_  
_the vibration of the phone on my bedside table woke me up_

 

jiaerwang:  
_yourw_ _half asleep but stikl have 10/10 spelling_  
_naiwje how_

 

  
defsoul:  
_i_ _can type with my eyes closed_

 

jiaerwang:  
_appsrwntly_ _o xanr di thar_

 

  
defsoul:  
_skeijd_  
_thats still better than most people_

 

jiaerwang:  
_im_ _better than mkst people_

 

  
defsoul:  
_youre_ _better than ALL the people_

 

jiaerwang:  
_im_ _better than all the people except hyung_  
_and mom and dad_

 

  
defsoul:  
_youre_ _way better than hyung_

 

jiaerwang:  
_no_ _im not ajwije_  
_how_

 

  
defsoul:  
_because_ _hyung said so_

 

jiaerwang:  
_oh_  
≧◡≦

 

  
defsoul:  
_baby_

 

jiaerwang:  
_ehat_

 

  
defsoul:  
_did_ _that turn you on_

 

jiaerwang:  
_WAHT_  
_I_  
_UM NO_  
_AJWIEJ HYUNF_

 

  
defsoul:  
_are_ _you lying jackson?_  
_are you lying to hyung?_

 

jiaerwang:  
_:_ _(_  
_im so embarrassed_

 

  
defsoul:  
_at_ _what_  
_dont be shy baby_  
_hyung doesnt mind_

 

jiaerwang:  
_im_ _a sleepy baby_  
_i cant help it_

__

 

defsoul:  
_you're_ _so cute_  
_suddenly my dick is hard_

 

jiaerwang:  
_WIJWJEJ_  
_JAEBUM_  
_I ACNT BELIEVE THIA_

 

  
defsoul:  
_I'm_ _serious lol_  
_im sorry, I'll stop if you're uncomfortable_

 

jiaerwang:  
_:_ _( im just_  
_its embarrassing talkijg about this_  
_how do you even sext_  
_idk_

 

  
defsoul:  
_how_ _do you_  
_SEXT_  
_i never said anything about sexting_

 

jiaerwang:  
_uhhhh_

 

  
defsoul:  
_jackson_

 

jiaerwang:  
_ajwjejje_  
_im sorru_

 

  
defsoul:  
_doll_

 

jiaerwang:  
_uh ≧◡≦_  
_hyung_

 

  
defsoul:  
_does_ _sseuni_ _want to sext with hyung?_  
_is that it baby?_

 

jiaerwang:  
_ajwiejsj_ _i_  
_uhm_  
_maybe?_

 

 

defsoul:  
_oh_ _baby_  
_all you had to do was ask_

  


✔ seen


	40. 039

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: well ajwjej. ive never sexted seriously nor have i ever written any sexting for a fic before so im sorry if its bad or awkward aiwjej. also i wouldve posted this right after ch.39 but it took me so long to look for nice pics to use. (high key still not satisfied with the pics but they were the nicest i could find)
> 
>  **WARNING:** nsfw pics ahead meaning pls dont read this cahpter in public and if you do, pls dont get caught ajiwjwj. enjoy. rip
> 
> all pic credits: [#1 & 3](http://lxscivious.tumblr.com/post/171457257587/lxscivious-submitted-by-boykinx-snapchat)  [#2](http://lxscivious.tumblr.com/post/171517474007/lxscivious-submitted-by-totorosdead)  [#4](http://lxscivious.tumblr.com/post/121473563652/submitted-by-902837)  [#5](http://lxscivious.tumblr.com/post/171513976842/lxscivious-submitted-by-totorosdead)  [#6](http://lxscivious.tumblr.com/post/171512898110/lxscivious-submitted-by-cockyteen18)

**PRIVATE MESSAGE**

 

Today at 4:33 AM

 

defsoul:  
_you_ _sure about this, darling?_  
_we dont have to if you dont want to_  
_no matter how hard my dick is right now_

 

jiaerwang:  
_yes_ _jaebummie_  
_im very very sure_  
_just_  
_nervous_  
_so im sorry if this is awkward_

 

  
defsoul:  
_thats_ _okay_  
_you'll be perfect i can feel it_

 

jiaerwang:  
_≧◡≦ hyung_  
_do we have to you know_  
_send pictures_

 

  
defsoul:  
_ah_  
_if you dont feel comfortable doing so or dont want to_  
_then no_  
_but if you want to then sure we can_

 

jiaerwang:  
_what_ _kind of pictures are appropriate_

 

  
defsoul:  
_baby_ _doll_  
_i dont think pictures in sexting have to be appropriate_

 

jiaerwang:  
_ajjwej_ _hyung_  
_i mean like of what would you like me to send pictures of_

 

  
defsoul:  
_anything_ _you want_  
_your face, chest, lower stomach, your dick or even that beautiful ass of yours_  
_you dont even have to be naked if you dont want_  
_can send them with you still wearing your underwear_

 

jiaerwang:  
_oh_  
_okay_  
_im scared_

 

  
defsoul:  
_oh_ _baby_  
_we dont have to, remember?_

 

jiaerwang:  
_but_ _i want to_  
_really really want to_  
_I'm hard right now_  
_and i wanna touch myself but_

 

  
defsoul:  
_but_ _what?_  
_go ahead, doll_  
_get your hand over your cock_  
_not in your pants yet_  
_just over your clothes_

 

jiaerwang:  
_okay_  
_that feels good_

 

  
defsoul:  
_im_ _sure it does_  
_now_  
_start rubbing yourself slowly_  
_hows that?_

 

jiaerwang:  
_realky_ _good_  
_thanl you jaebummie hyumg_  
_arw you touchinf yourself too?_

 

  
defsoul:  
_yeah_  
_got my hand on my cock_  
_that selca you sent really got me hard_  
_you know what i imagined?_

 

jiaerwang:  
_ajwiej_  
_what_

 

  
defsoul:  
_you_  
_just like that_  
_with your ass up and hands behind you on your ass_  
_holding yourself open for me while i ate you out_

 

jiaerwang:  
_holy_ _fucl_  
_i want that_  
_hyung im so wet_  
_i can fewl it throuhg my underwear_

 

defsoul:  
_get your dick out for me_ _,_ _baby_  
_start sroking yourself_  
_you feel how wet you are even more now right?_

 

jiaerwang:  
_yes_ _hyunf_  
_my fingers are covered in precum_

 

  
defsoul:  
_you're_ _being such a good boy for me, jackson_  
_the best baby boy for hyung_

 

jiaerwang:  
_yeah_  
_hyungs baby_  
_im a good boy_  
_im so wet for hyung_  
_i want you to touch me_  
_i can fwel it jaebummie_  
_want you to play with me_

 

defsoul:  
_holy_ _shit_

__

defsoul:  
_im so fucking hard_ _for you_  
_you see?_  
_fuck_  
_i cant wait to get you on your knees for me_

 

jiaerwang:  
_wanna_  
_want to suck you off so bad_  
_wanna have your dick in my mouth all day_  
_only jaebummie_

 

  
defsoul:  
_thats_ _right, doll_  
_only hyung_  
_only i can touch you right?_  
_go on baby_  
_play with your nipples for me_

 

jiaerwang:  
_i_  
_m sensetivw thwre_  
_i wanna cum for hyung_

 

  
defsoul:  
_already_ _?_  
_you like when i tell you what to do, jackson-ah?_

 

jiaerwang:  
_yes_  
_yes i love it_

_  
_

 

 

 

 

 

 

jiaerwang:  
_is tjat okat hyumf?_  
_do you like it?_

  
defsoul:  
_i_ _love it_  
_such a pretty cock_  
_just like the rest of you_

 

jiaerwang:  
_i_ _wanr_  
_hyun g i_

 

  
defsoul:  
_what_ _is it baby_  
_come on, tell me_

 

jiaerwang:  
_I'm_ _close_  
_i want_  
_can i see yours too?_  
_i wanna see it_  
_pls jaebummie_

 

  
defsoul:  
_fuck_ _okay_

__

defsoul:  
_you beg so nicely_  
_cant wait to have you begging on my cock_  
_wouldnt that be nice?_

 

jiaerwang:  
_yes_  
_wanna ride you_  
_when you or i sleep ovwr_  
_and its nihgt_  
_wanns sit on your cock_  
_amd stay there forever_  
_or until we have to get up_  
_but forever sounds better_

 

  
defsoul:  
_you're_ _so fucking cute_  
_and idk if its okay that the fact that you're this adorable gets me on the brink of cumming_

 

jiaerwang:  
_i_ _wanna cum_  
_pleasw let mw cum hyung_

__

  
defsoul:  
_jsjwje_  
_fuck_  
_what a sight_  
_cant believe that ass is all mine_  
_gonna mark it with pretty love bites_  
_so you and everyone knows who you belong to_

 

jiaerwang:  
_t_ _o hyung_  
_I'm hyungs baby_

 

  
defsoul:  
_are_ _you gonna cum for me baby boy?_  
_go ahead and cum for me, jackson-ah_  
_show hyung how good you feel_

 

jiaerwang:  
_d_  
_im_

__

  
defsoul:  
_good_ _boy baby_  
_so good for hyung_  
_fuck_

 

jiaerwang:  
_cum_ _for sseuni hyung_  
_sseuni has been a good baby_

 

defsoul:  
_holy shit_

__

 

jiaerwang:  
_anwjjej_  
_i want_  
_to lick that_

 

  
defsoul:  
_my_ _dick just twitched_

 

jiaerwang:  
_aalw_ _okej_  
_hyuuuuung_  
_:(_

 

  
defsoul:  
_kqkwe_  
_why the sad face_  
_did you not like it_

 

jiaerwang:  
_yes_ _i did!_  
_a lot a lot a lot_  
_but my question is_  
_did YoU like it_

 

  
defsoul:  
_no_

 

jiaerwang:  
_jqieje_  
_oh_

 

  
defsoul:  
_i_ _loved it_

 

jiaerwang:  
_JQJWJEJE_  
_I ALMLST CRIED_  
_WHY AIWIJWJ_  
_♥_

 

  
defsoul:  
_you_ _did good_  
_see? not that hard_  
_that wasnt a dick pun_

 

jiaerwang:  
_hehehe_  
_jaebummie helped me_  
_thank you hyung :(_  
_i wonder if bambam yugyeom or mark heard me :(:(:((:(_  
_im a little loud_

 

  
defsoul:  
_its_ _not like they dont jerk off_  
_or its not like bambam doesnt do it either_  
_trust me_  
_ive heard jinyoung on the phone with him_

 

jiaerwang:  
_ajjwjejd_  
_bambam is shameless though_  
_he wouldnt care_

 

  
defsoul:  
_well_ _, from your voice and your whining at them when they appear on shows with you or they post videos of you_  
_you have a really nice voice_  
_so im 918162883% positive you sounded hot_

 

jiaerwang:  
_ajkwej_  
_but thats because you like me_  
_:( I'll just tell them you told me to tell them if they make fun of me you'll cut thwir dick kff_

 

  
defsoul:  
_yes_ _baby, you tell them that_

  
jiaerwang:  
_ajwjjeje_  
_im messy now_  
_and even more sleepy_

defsoul:  
_take a quick shower_  
_and then go back to bed_

  
jiaerwang:  
_hyung_  
_you shower too_  
_you also got messy_

defsoul:  
_of course babe_  
_I'll go shower too_  
_and then sleep_

  
jiaerwang:  
_hmm_  
_zzzzzzz_  
_wanna be carried to shower_

defsoul:  
_I'll carry you next time_  
_when im actually there_  
_I'll take such good care of you, baby doll_

  
jiaerwang:  
_okay hyung_  
_im going now_  
_♥♡♡❣♥❣♥♡♥♡❣♥♡♡❣♥❣♥♡♥♡♥♡♡❣♥❣♥♡♥♡❣♥♡♡❣♥❣♥♡♥♡❣♥♡♡❣♥❣♥♡♥♡❣♥♡♡❣♥❣♥♡♥♡♥♡♡❣♥❣♥♡♥♡♥♡♡❣♥❣♥♡♥♡❣_

defsoul:  
_dont fall asleep in the shower_  
_bye baby_  
_hyung likes you_

  
jiaerwang:  
_sseuni likes hyung too_

defsoul:  
_♥♡♡❣♥❣♥♡♥♡❣♥♡♡❣♥❣♥♡♥♡❣♥♡♡❣♥❣♥♡♥♡❣♥♡♡❣♥❣♥♡♥♡❣_  
  
  
✔ seen


	41. 040

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: some of y'alls comments got me dying of laughter. also did you guys like the previous chapter? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

_2_ _91,749_ _likes_

**yu.gyeoms:** Visual representation of jackson on the phone with namjoon. they're both cute i wanna wrap them in blankets. @kimsnamj

 

 

_read all 12,813 comments_

  
**softpjm:** ajiwjej cute

 **jjparents:** BITCH HIS SMILE IM ON THE GROUND DEAD

 **jacksinful:** LOOK AT HOW SOFT THS BABY IS UAIWJEJEJ

 **wangpup:** NAMJOON IS SUCJ A BABY TOO. I LOVE BABY BEST FRIENDS

 **jaebumgrowamullet:** when jacksons out there being cute with his best friend but you dont have friends :(

 **gegemrak:** BITCH IDK IF I SHOULD CRY OR SCREAM. look at his cute ass smile jaieje and his earrings

 **kimstae:** jaybee come collect your mans, i think he's in love with mine and mine is in love with him

 **jjpenthusiast:** akwijdjd TAEHYUNG'S COMMENT. WAIT A MINUTE

 **jjpenthusiast:** NAMJOON AS IS TAEHYUNG'S, JAEBUMS FRIEND'S, BOYFRIEND?

 **jjpenthusiast:** WAIT ANOTHER MINUTE. YOURE TELLINF MW TAHT JB AND JACKSON HACE THE SAMR FRIENDS BUT NEVER EVEN MET. HOW IS THIA POSSIBEL

 **happypilljb:** @jjpenthusiast ajjejej sis how we not KNOW THAT IM CRUINF SHOOK AF

 **jiaerbeom:** WJUWJEJ CUTE BLOND HAIR IS STARTING TO SHOW HIS BROWN ROOTS AJWJEJ

 **jiaerwang:** @defsoul we both know tae and joon?????????

 **dandelionjsw:** go back to brown hair pls or black. i miss it :(

 **defsoul:** @kimstae ??? everyone's in love with jackson though???

 **defsoul:** @kimstae @kimsnamj Also, how did i not know you guys know jackson?

 **gaygayp:** ajeijekw them findimg out they have similar friends is me finding out i had homework 1 second before i have to turn it in. rip

 **kimsnamj:** @defsoul hyung, i always comment on Jackson's posts. idk what you talking about boi

 **peachyaegyo:** you mean to tell me thaT JACKBUM COULVE HAPPENED A LONG TIME AGO BUT AJWIEJJE

 **blondsonw** : S MI L E like that while stepping on my grave pls

 **jjp.jinyoung:** I'm soft for Jackson. He's so cute.

 **cococyj:** I noticed but i thought you guys already knew? rip. intelligence level at -61

 **defsoul:** @jjp.jinyoung stfu we already know he's cute

 **jjp.jinyoung:** @defsoul bitch i will expose your ass

 **jaedaddy:** this is WILd. how y'all not notice jacks and joon being in love in the comments smh

 **thelomlcyj:** YOUNGAJE AJAJEHHD DRAG THEIR ASS

 **doubleb:** @jjp.jinyoung expose him, king ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **thanksbaby:** i love this drama, keep going ajwjej

 **jackjaekings:** YOUNGJAE DRAGGING THEM IM HOLLERING

 **emily.jjpjs:** namson is real. jackbum found dead in a ditch

 **t.mark:** ??? how y'all idiots dont notice that?

 **babywang:** king of smiling. invented being cute

 **tsunderejb:** ajkwjej mark calling everyone idiots im crying

 **defsoul:** @jiaerwang babe, dont listen to those roaches. you're not an idiot

 **jjpenthusiast:** i came back to check the comments and this got wild really quick ajwjje

 **jiaerwang:** @defsoul you arent either hyung (¬_¬) they just like talking about themselves too much

 **savagejinyoung:** JAOWJEJ JACKBUM BEING SAVAGE

 **jjpsunbaenims:** and here ladies and gents, we have jackbum being gross


	42. 041

_492_ _,617_ _likes_  

**jiaerwang:** Mark and the other two are always exposing me :( so its my turn to expose him (¬_¬)

 

 

_read all 8,717 comments_

  
**m** **icdropmyg:** OH MAN HOLY SHIT

 **jjp.project:** JAJQJEJ I LOVE (1) MAN

 **twinkpseungjun:** m a r k fuckinf t u a n IM FEELINF ATTACJED

 **yu.gyeoms:** i thought i was straight?

 **softsonw:** 1973729918/10 would turn straight for

 **jackbumshipper:** step on me, king mark

 **jaedaddy:** i chocked on my spaghetti

 **cococyj:** i thought i was straight? x2

 **jsbbygm:** STAN THE VISUAL OF THE CENTURY BOW DOWN PEASANTS

 **jinyoungsmile:** i love a whole visual man

 **jaybee:** WHY ARE U ALL GAY STFU IM DONE WITH YALL AJAJEJJE

 **doubleb:** qkwiej yugyeom and youngjae wtf

 **t.mark:**  M+YG+YJ=♥♥♥♥♥? @yu.gyeoms @cococyj

 **fairypjm:** WJALQKWK MARK A WHOLE VISUAL MAN I LOVE AM IN

 **gaygayp:** BITXH DID I JUST WITNESS A FUKCINF THREESOMW BEINF ARRANGED AJWJEJEJ

 **dandelionjsw:** i love a whole polyamory relationship

 **cococyj:**  M+YG+YJ=♥♥♥♥♥ ✔ @yu.gyeoms @t.mark

 **yu.gyeoms:** @t.mark @cococyj M+YG+YJ=♥♥♥♥♥ ✔ x2

 **sehunslips:** im fuckinf cruinf. i love gay

 **sunshinesjackjae:** why are you guys like this? ajjwjej rip

 **defsoul** **:** expose them, baby boy

 **dadjinyoung:** *inserts all the cute ones are gay here*

 **reluctantgayjb:** pic or it didnt happen ajwjej

 **jiaerwang:** so did my exposing completely fail? :(

 **kittenwang:** bAbY BoY. BYE INSTAGRAM


	43. 042

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: THE MV WAS SO????? GOOD????? AMAZINF???? MAGNIFICENT???? UNBELIEVABLE??? im in love. also jaedaddy and jackson have me on the fucking ground??? i love them so much they all looked so fuckinf good. rip my life

_4_ _83,767_ _likes_  

**jiaerwang** : ????

 

 

_read all 12,740 comments_

  
**jaesbeoms:** ajiwue bye this gave me a mental image that i agould not think about outside church jajwjw

 **whippedjb:** AJJWJW WHAT IS THAT

 **honeyjsw:** C U T E B A B Y B O Y I A M S C R E A M I N G

 **papijaybee:** JAIWIEJE DID YOU RE DYE YOUR HAIR. YOURE GONNA GO B A L D LIKE SOMEONE I KNOW LOL

 **carameljackbum:** you are so cute??? i am confusion??

 **parkjinold:** IM SK SOFT AJWJWJ also ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) thighs ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **defsoul:** Eyes. thats all. eyes. ♥‿♥

 **thiccjsw:** IAIAJS JACKSON WHY DO YOU HURT ME LIEKE THIA

 **angeljackson:** JAEBUM HAS AN OBSESSION FOT JACKSONS EYES. SAME AIWJWJ

 **jlaerwang** : jaebum :( same daddy

 **gaygayp:** AJWJE NOT TO BE NSFW

 **gaygayp:** BUT JAEBUM GONNA NUT HARD AF WHEN JACKSON LOOKS UP AT HIM WHILE SUCKINF HIM OFF. sorry i dont make thw rules

 **sehunslips:** @jlaerwang SIS I THOUGHT YOU WERE JACKSIN FOR A SECOND I WAS ABOUT TO GO TJROW MYSELF OFF A CLIFF

 **jjp.homos:** AJQJJW JACKSOM IM CRYING YOUER SO BEAUTUFIL

 **honeypjm:** @jlaerwang @sehunslips I THOUGHT SO TOO OMG AJQJWJ

 **jjpenthusiast:** ajiwje 928161839/10 would rob a bank if you asked

 **saranghayowjaeb:** mondays alwats fucking me up smh im crying youre so cute

 **jjp.jinyoung:** lol i think jaebum might cry, he's saying how you're so cute over and over. do you hear that? its the sound of Im Jaebum being whipped af.

 **jackbutt:** im cry. bye ur cute af

 **jaebumgrowamullet:** I LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART THATS ALL I CAN FORMULATE INTI WORDS THROUGH MY TEARS

 **jaedaddy** : KAJSJEJ JINYOUNG

 **quadrupleb:** j i n y o u n g EXPOSE HIM DAD

 **yu.gyeoms:** AJIWJE LOL JACKSON IS BLUSHINF AND HES HIDING UNDER THE TABLE HAHSHAHAHA

 **actorjinyoung:** JAEBUMS COMMENT AND THEN @jlaerwang I THOUGHT U WERE JACKSON DONT SCARE ME LIEK TAHT. akwjw yugyeom anf jinyoung ily guys

 **modeljiaer:** jackbum being exposed is my kink bye ajwjej


	44. 043

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: hi, pls follow me on instagram? @jibootyjimin for random shit and @namgioon for art. ima be posting art for bts, got7, exo, monsta x, seventeen, knk, day6, nct and many more. I'm currently working on jaebald. If you don't have instagram you can also follow me on twitter.
> 
> Although, I have seperate accounts for bts, got7 and exo fanart on twt. (idk but i aint want no fanwar problems in my multifandom life)
> 
> / [@namgioon](https://twitter.com/namgioon?s=09) for bts/ [@pimpjaebum](https://twitter.com/pimpjaebum?s=09) for got7 / [@chahneel](https://twitter.com/chahneel?s=09) for exo. /
> 
> Thank you to everyone who follows. if you want a follow back, just tell me if you've followed me along with giving me your user and where you followed and I'll follow you too. Oh, im also @jibootyjimin on twitter

_591,738 likes_

**defsoul** : Mondays can choke :)

 

 

_read all 13,910 comments_

  
**memebum:** ON YOUR D

 **jjp.project:** KAOWKEJ YOU CAN CHOKE ME

 **jackjaeloml:** GRADNPABUM PART2 OF INFINITY AIWKEJ

 **sarah.wang:** hey old man, you lost? qiwjejj

 **gotmeadaddyjb:** i have a thing for older guys, did you know? aiwjej

 **happypilljb:** JAEBUM IM NOT LYING BUT YOU REMIND ME OF MY GRANDPA AIWJEJ y'all aiwjej

 **savagejjp:** old man ajwiej bye

 **teensevenyjh:** SOMEONE CALL THE REST HOME ONE OF THE PATIENTS IS WILDONF ON INSTAGRAM AIWJEJE

 **jjpenthusiast:** LEACE HIM ALONE HE CANT HELP IT THAT HES A GRANDPA AISJEJ

 **jaebutt:** BITCH I JUSY NOTICED SOMETHINF AND IDK IF IT WAS INTENTIONAL OR NOT

 **jaebutt:** VUT DID YALL NOTICE HOW JACKSON WAS LOOKING UP IN HIS RECENT POST AND NOW GRANDPABUM IS LOOKING DOWN???? COINCIDENCE? I THINK THE FUCK NOT

 **daddyjjp:** we still having that senior citizens special at the diner akwiek

 **thanksbaby:** @jaebutt BITCH OMG AIWKEJ IM CRUIGN

 **softdiminie:** @jaebutt LISTEN I DONT CARE IM SAYING JAEBUM KNOWS WHAT HE DID AIWIEJ

 **whippedjinbam:** hold the f up. how you gonna come in here looking like a whole old ass man and still make me wanna fall to my knees? i need an explanation

 **jsygbbm.jjpyj:** @jaebutt not a coincidence akwkek sis he knows ahat his nasty ass is doinf aieiej

 **loml.jaeb:** @jaebutt coincidence? dont know her aisjej

 **dadjinyoung:** JAEBUM I- YOU CANT JUST AJIWJ BYE

 **ultjaebum:** my heart skipped 19187394965173938 beats

 **thisuserisgay** : @jaebutt just saying, that shit wasnt a coincidence jakwk

 **jiaerwang:** hyung is tge most attractive old man (◠‿◠✿)♥‿♥

 **defsoul:** aish, this kid. @jiaerwang thanks baby ♥

 **t.mark:** @defsoul W H I P P E D

 **defsoul:** @t.mark Do you value your life?

 **honeyjs.jaebee:** ajjajejs jaebum i have tears in my eyes from laughetr

 


	45. 044

**PRIVATE MESSAGE**  


  


Today at 12:43 PM  


  


defsoul:  
_baby_

_  
_

jiaerwang:  
_hyung_

_  
_

defsoul:  
_around_ _what_ _time are you arriving at the red carpet on Thursday?_

_  
_

jiaerwang:  
_hmmm_ _im not sure_  
_maybe like at 4 or so_  
_akkwjwje HYUNG IM EXCITED ARE YOU EXCITED??_

_  
_

defsoul:  
_im very excited_  
_we're finally going to meet_  
_idk why we never met up before this, but at least im meeting you_

_  
_

jiaerwang:  
_:_ _( this makes it more romantic_

_  
_

defsoul:  
_*_ _more cliche_  
_but thats okay_  
_its cute_

_  
_

jiaerwang:  
_you're_ _cute_

_  
_

defsoul:  
_im_ _not cute_

_  
_

jiaerwang:  
_handsome_ _?_

_  
_

defsoul:  
_no_ _, I'm sexy_

_  
_

jiaerwang:  
_JAIWJSJS_  
_JAEBUM IM CRUIMF_  
_WHY ARE YOU LIKE THSI_  
_you are though ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_

_  
_

defsoul:  
_i_ _know_  
_but_  
_baby is more_

_  
_

jiaerwang:  
_ajkwjej_ _no_  
_who said?_

_  
_

defsoul:  
_hyung_ _said_

_  
_

jiaerwang:  
_ajwjwjjw_  
_i am deceased_

_  
_

defsoul:  
_lol_ _cute_  
_but I'll try to get there around the same time_  
_if we dont see each other I'll look for you inside_

_  
_

jiaerwang:  
_I'll_ _even tell you what im wearing_

_  
_

defsoul:  
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
_what are you wearing_

_  
_

jiaerwang:  
_JAJWJEJE_  
_NO_  
_I_  
_NO_  
_IM SCANDALIZED_  
_IM JAEBUM HOW DARE_

_  
_

defsoul:  
_calm_ _down princess_  
_im kidding_  
_kind of_

_  
_

jiaerwang:  
_pr_ _i n ce s s_

__  


 

defsoul:  
_yes_

__  


_  
_

jiaerwang:  
_YOU_ _USE MEMES_  
_YOURW PERFCET_  
_AKWJJEJD_

_  
_

defsoul:  
_baby_

_  
_

jiaerwang:  
_hyung_

_  
_

defsoul:  
_do_ _you know if youngjae is going?_  
_i still need to punch him in the face for giving you ice cream_

_  
_

jiaerwang:  
_donT_ _punch him_  
_or sseuni will be upset with hyung_

_  
_

defsoul:  
_hm_

_  
_

jiaerwang:  
_hm_ _?_

_  
_

defsoul:  
_hmm_

_  
_

jiaerwang:  
_hmm_ _?_

_  
_

defsoul:  
_hmmm_

_  
_

jiaerwang:  
_hmmm_ _?_

_  
_

defsoul:  
_hmmmm_

_  
_

jiaerwang:  
_aaaaaa_ _hyuuuuuung :(_

_  
_

defsoul:  
_( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) is that you whining_  
_you should 1927628/10 send a voice recording of you moaning_

_  
_

jiaerwang:  
_WHY_ _AJWJWJE_  
_MUST YOu ALWAYS_  
_:( im sad_

_  
_

defsoul:  
_im_ _sorry_  
_i wont do it again_  
_dont be sad_  
_hyung was being rude with baby_  
_jaebummie promises he doesnt only want you for sex_

_  
_

jiaerwang:  
_omg_ _:(_  
_hyung is really nice_  
_im sad again_

_  
_

defsoul:  
_i_ _said dont be sad_

__  


_  
_

jiaerwang:  
_ajiwjeje_ _STPO_  
_YOURE SO HOT_  
_I WANNA CRY_  
_LOOK AT THOSE EYES_  
_AND YHAY SMILE_  
_ANS THE SHOULDERA ANF THE ARMS_  
_AMD THE HAOR_  
_ANS THW HANDA_  
_AND THE J A E B U M_

_  
_

defsoul:  
_anjwjwje_  
_stop_  
_i forbid you from liking me_

_  
_

jiaerwang:  
_you_ _cant forbiD ME_  
_you not my dad_

_  
_

defsoul:  
_i_ _can be your daddy though_

_  
_

jiaerwang:  
_oh_  
_oH_  
_OH_

__  


_  
_

defsoul:  
_kajsjsjs_  
_JACKSON WANG_  
_WANG JIAER_  
_LITTLE BOY_

_  
_

jiaerwang:  
_ajwjje_ _im canr breaggw_  
_hyunf_  
_ajwjjwje_

_  
_

defsoul:  
_sjjwjejd_ _breath, princess_

_  
_

jiaerwang:  
_:_ _( hyung :(:(:(:(:(:(:(_

_  
_

defsoul:  
_whats_ _with the :(_

_  
_

jiaerwang:  
_just_ _:(_  
_i want it to be Thursday quickly_

_  
_

defsoul:  
_you_ _and me both_  
_just fyi_  
_im gonna kiss you so hard when i get you all alone_

_  
_

jiaerwang:  
_qjwjjeje_ _i want_  
_ima high key grope your shoulders_  
_i have an obsession_

_  
_

defsoul:  
_if_ _we're talking about groping_  
_then fyi part 2_  
_im going to grope your ass really hard too_  
_i hope you dont mind_

_  
_

jiaerwang:  
_no_ _i dont mknd_  
_akwkjwjw_  
_but hyung_

_  
_

defsoul:  
_hm_ _?_

_  
_

jiaerwang:  
_im_ _kind of hard now so_  
_what are you wearing_

_  
_

defsoul:  
_JAJWJEJ_  
_JACKSON_  


 

jiaerwang:  
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  


_  
_

defsoul:  
_nothing_  


_  
_

jiaerwang:  
_ajwjjej hyunf!!!_  


_  
_

defsoul:  
_you asked_  
_but too bad for you_  
_im getting ready because im going out to eat with jinyoungie_  


_  
_

jiaerwang:  
_:(_  


   


✔ seen


	46. 045

__

_3_ _82,881_ _likes_

**jiaerwang** **:** am i ready? no but yes

 

 

_read all 11,192 comments_

  
**jaebappa:** YOU WENT BACK RO BROWN? I AM DEAD???

 **hyumglineexo:** pretty baby wow. stunning, amazing, beautiful, spectacular, breathtaking

 **gravyjams:** B A B Y YOU ARE SO BEATUFUL ILY SO MUCJ

 **softpjm:** AJJWJW YOU WENT BROWN AGAIM IM CRYIGN

 **jiaerwang:** @jaebappa @softpjm no, actually its not permanent. it'll come off in like three days and go back to blonde LOL

 **saranghayowjb:** JAJWJEJ HE REPLIED RIP

 **greekgodjb:** WHEM are ypu going back to brown or black hair :(

 **greekgodjb:** kqkwjej pls let it be soon or you'll follow after your boyfriend and start going bald ajwjje

 **jackbutt:** @greekgodjb YOU LEAVE JAEBALD ALONE AKWKWK

 **souldef:** You look really good with brown hair. It wasnt a question but i agree.

 **jjpenthusiast:** AJIWJW GO BACK TI BLACK HAIR OR EVEN BROWN thiS IS AN ORDET

 **greengentcyj:** ajwkwj when you kinda dont know if its wrong to jerk off to a non nsfw pic or not ajwjwj

 **anna.jiaerw:** se me paro lo que no tengo :(  
   *** (roughly translates to: the dick i dont have just got hard)

 **defsoul:** @jjpenthusiast You can't order him?

 **grandpabum:** JAEBUM I CAN SMEOL THE JEALOUST AND POSSESSIVE TONE AJWJWJE

 **jjpenthusiast:** @defsoul are you sure? the question mark makes it seem like you're unsure.

 **gaygayp:** @jjpenthusiast LEAH WHY AEE YOU TESTINF HOM HES GONNA MURDET YOU IN YPUR SLEPE

 **defsoul:** @jjpenthusiast What's your address? I just wanna talk.

 **hyungwonbaby:** JAEBUM J E A L O U S cant blame him :( jacksons fine af

 **smilechoiyj** : @jjpenthusiast JAIWJEJ LEAH RUN FOR YOUR LIFE AJWJEJ

 **sunshinesjackjae:** KQKWJW JAEBUMS GONNA FIGHT SOEMONE IM CRUIFN

 **pinkjunmyeon:** ajiwwj whens the fight I'll bring snacks

 **loml.jackbum:** JACKSON IS SO BEAUTIFLU I WANNA JUMP OFF A 1818 STORY BUILDING

 **gaygayp:** I TOLD YOU AJQJWJE @jjpenthusiast

 **peachyaegyo:** PRETTY BOY HOLY FUCK IM SAD

 **jjpenthusiast:** GUYS IM SCARED AJWJEJ

 **jiaerwang:** @defsoul hyung :( dont fight (╥︵╥)

 **jackbumshipper:** IM CRUIMF WHY IS JAEBUM LIKE THOS

 **jjp.jinyoung:** @defsoul Jaebum NO. You are not fighting a fan smh

 **jacksonssmile:** im in fuckinf tears hily fuck yall hilarious

 **daddyjjp:** *who let the dogs out playimg in the background as jb murders jjpenthusiast*

 **kimsnamj:** @jiaerwang damn ajwjw ya mans is wild. hot

 **wangbaby:** when jacksons too beautiful that he makes jaybee wanna kill someone rip jjpenthusiast. your comments wilp be missed

 **kimstae:** @kimsnamj Namjoon... No (¬_¬) *hand emoji* *peach emoji*

 **wangsun:** HES GONNA FIGHT SOEMIENE AIWJEJ JAEBUM

 **namsonbabies:** DID TAEHUINF JUST THREATEN TO SPANK NAMJOON

 **namsonbabies:** WHY ARE YOu ALL KINKY LITTLE FUCKS IM DELETING INSTAGRAM


	47. 046

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: who's excited? how excited are you?

_519_ _,627_ _likes_  

**jiaerwang** : I'm getting ready (◠‿◠✿)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 

_read all 14,815 comments_

  
**savagejinyoung** **:** BITCH YOU LOOK FIRE AF

 **jacksjaes:** THE LOML I SWEAR TO EVERYTHING I HAVE I AM CRYIMG RN

 **wangbaby:** i ask this way too much about everyone i stan, but how are you so beautiful and perfect?

 **winknielissuperior:** lET ME KNOW YPUR SECRET. HOW ARE YOU SO HOT AJWJJE

 **pimpjaebum:** baby boy i love you

 **jackbutt:** :(:(:((:(:(:( you look hot af and you arent even completely finished getting ready :((:(:(:( i can't relate

 **exo.** **chanhun:** BABY WHAT A CUTE BOY

 **happypilljb:** MAMA IS TODAY. CATCH ME SNEAKING IN AND GETTING TACKLED TO THE GROUND BY THE SECURITY AJWJEJ

 **gaygayp:** if we dont get good jackbum photos then whats the wjole point.

 **energyjsw:** YALL LETS PRAY JJP AND JACKSON AND JACKBUM STANS GET GOOD PICS OR VIDS PLS

 **marksneck:** imagine they dont even interact today ajwjeje

 **choichoiyj:** DO YOU HEAR ME SCREMAINF

 **jaesbeom:** HELP IM HAVINF A PANIC ATATCK

 **wangjiaer:** @marksneck donT JINX IT

 **cutesonwang:** PLEASE JESUS LORD CHRIST LET JACKBUM DO SOME GAY SHIT AND LET IT BE CAUGHT ON CAMERA

 **elementpjy:** AAJJQJWJW ima be at mama. dont worry, i got y'all. gonna get 1961473939164161 pics and 197161 videos

 **jackbumshipper:** whoever gets good pictures, I'll be in debt to you for the rest pf my miserable life

 **rearviewjsw:** GUYS IM GOING TO BE AT MAMA

 **wangsun:** quiet down Jackson aiqiwj why you ebing so louD FOR

 **kookminotp** : YOU'RE SO BEAUTIFL I LOVE YOU AND WOULD GIVE MY LIFE FOR YOU

 **jinyoungsmile:** BITXH MY FAV JJP FANSITE (@elementpjy ) GONNA BE THERE AIWJEJ HE GOT Y'ALL HE TAKES 19176282/10 PICS

 **exobeinggay:** i womt be at mama but ima be watchinf the live stream so pls interact ajiwjw

 **jaepil.loml:** you BEAUTIFUL FUCKINF LITTLE FUCK I LOVE YOU SO MUCH

 **jimin.sehun:** hi, im gonna go die waiting for jackbum pics bye life

 **ultjaebum:** idk bout y'alL but ima go hide in my closet while i wait for the red carpet live stream to start

 **thisuserisgay:** PLEASE OMG YOU LOOK LIKE A WHOLE SNACK ALREADY I LAVA U SM

 **holyjackbum:** REARVIEWJSW GONNA GO Y'ALL THE BEST JS FANSITE IM SCREAMINF IM READY

 **daddyjjp:** king of looking beautiful

 **babychoiyj:** invented smiling. no one has ever done it right before you i love you

 **jjparents:** FUCKING FINALLY. IVE WAITED 918162 YEARs FOR MAMA HOLY FUCK AIWJWJE

 **jacksonloml:** bitch if day6 perform and WIN and we get some quality jackbum pics, then life will finally be worth livinG

 **fencingkingjs:** y'all you know what i want? SOME FUCKINF DADDY AND BABY BOY INTERACTIONS AIWIEJE LIKE LEGIT GAYNESS NO HESITANT GAY BULLSHIT

 **jacksonsass:** please i just want to see jjp fall in love with jackson through pics and vids

 **kinkyjackbum:** naiwjeje i find it fucking hilarious that people are this excited about jackbum meeting BECAUSE FUCKIMG SAME

 **orangejjp:** jaebum pls kiss jackson at least once. doesnt even have to be on the lips akwjej i just want a kiSs

 **kittenwang:** JACKSON YOURE SO FUCKING BEAUTIFUL IM JEALOUS

 **defsoul:** I'll see you soon baby doll! (◠‿◠)♥

 **soulofdefjb:** visual king, every model is quaking in fear

 **kingbum:** SHUT THE FUCK UP IM NOT READY

**onepeelbaby:** jaebum is already so in love it's disgusting :(


	48. 047

_5_ _81,637_ _likes_

**defsoul:** How do i look?

 

 

_read all 12,738 comments_

  
**plsjaeb:** HOW DO YOU LOOK? THE EASIER QUESTION IS HOW DO YOU NOT LOOK AND THATS UGLY. YOU DONT LOOK UGLY YOU LOOK SO FUCKINF BEAUTIFUL AND HOT AND ATTRACTIVE AND STUNNING AND-

 **pjj.bumjin:** what's thia water cominf out of mt eyes :(

 **def.young:** I L O V E Y O U S O M U C H D A D D Y F U C K.  how do i stop crying

 **wangbum:** omG A WHOLE FULL COURSE MEAL PLUS BREAKFAST LUNCH AND A MIDNIGHT SNACK HOLY BALLS AJWIJEJE

 **welovejacks:** jesusbum js real. i only acknowledge jaebum as jesus from now on bye

 **babeyoungjae:** me muero. let me fucking die to end this sufferinf smh im sad because you're so HOT

 **daddybum:** yoU look really fuckinf daddy af. hot af king. but stfu this reminded me of "how do i look for my date."

 **choijjp:** @plsjaeb SIS IF THIS AINT FUCKING MOOD ALL DAY 24/7 SJAIKWJEJ

 **jinyoungsleftcheek:** choke me papi

 **puppywang:** choke me with your earrings, KInG

 **jaybee:** i choked on ghost dick holy fuck dont surprise me like that when im yawninG

 **kimsnamj:** earrings. eyes. neck. lips. nose. eyes. haiR. eyes. suit. eyeS. jackson's hyung looks ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **heavenlypjm:** ajiwjeje thank for killiNG ME

 **jiaerwang:** @kimsnamj ajwjejj :( ;)

 **sehunslips:** JQIWIEI BITCH I JUST BUSTED THE FATTEST NUT KF THE WEEK THANK YOU

 **emptyheart:** my life has had no meaning up until this vwry moment. thank ypu for sharing a pic that gave it meaning ajwjrj

 **wangpup:** hi pls love me like i love you aiwjej :(

 **kimstae:** @kimsnamj namjoON i swear to jesus... (¬_¬)

 **satellitejeon:** my heart mi corazon. im speechless over your visuals bye ima go cry watching the lives stream ajwjej

 **catbumpuppywang** : i just want a jjp/jackson interaction during the red carpet is that too much to ask aiwiej

 **kimsnamj:** @kimstae didn't you read the comment above? only jesusbum exists

 **youngjae.mia:** i dont even stan jackson nor jjp but holy fuck i cant wait for y'all to meet im ready for the gay

 **jjp.project:** akakwkek im crying youRE SO GOOD LOOKINF SHUT UP

 **threelomljjpjs:** SIR WHO GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO LOOK THIS GOOD

 **jiaerwang:** Hyung looks better than anyone there and i havent even seen anyone there.

 **thisusername:** JQIEJEJ NAMJOON IM CRUNF STOP AHSHAHHAHA

 **gaygayp:** daddy, jjpenthusiast says, and i quote, "you look hot af holy shit im about to cry. rip my fucking life ima go hide under my bed watching the red carpet with tears in my eyes and jaebum on my mind"

 **ultjaebum:** JAIWJEJ PLEASE CHOKE ME WITH YOUR EARRINGS x2

 **defsoul:** @jiaerwang that's not true. you look 1961683937162 times better than me and therefore 19726399615179402862 times better than anyone there.

 **kissjackbum:** holy shit jackbum are so in love

 **t.mark:** w

 **jjp.jinyoung:** h

 **cococyj:** i

 **yu.gyeoms:** p

 **doubleb:** p

 **kimsnamj:** e

 **kimstae:** d

 **patdjaebum:** JWIEJEJ IM CRIUMF

 **softsonwang:** BYe im in tears

 **jiaerwang:** @defsoul HYINF YOU CANR SAY THINFS LIKE THAT

 **jinyoungsmile:** and again, jackson is so fucking cute. I'm out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: hi hey hello. please stand by the next chapter will be here in 3-4 business days. For questions, concerns, complaints or further discussion on the delivery speed of chapter 48, please leave a comment stating what you would like to discuss. Thank you and see you soon.


	49. 048

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't know how award shows work so pls ignore everything that's incorrect thanks.  
> also this sucks bye.

When Jackson's car arrived at the red carpet, he just about demanded his driver turn back around and take him home. His heart felt like it was going to beat right out of his chest and he started to get jittery.

He was nervous. Very nervous, actually.

How was he supposed to act? What was he supposed to say? Was he supposed to greet Jaebum comfortably with a kiss on the cheek or a hug or was he supposed to greet him respectfully with a bow and a handshake? _What?_

Jackson had admired Jaebum for a long time, almost since JJP debuted, actually, so Jaebum was his senior in the industry; it was nerve wracking to not have a clue on what to _do._

"Okay, I'm ready, no I'm not but too bad for me, here it goes." He whispered to himself reassuringly to see if that helped amy and then shot a smile at the driver. "Thank you."

When his door opened he immediately smiled, face lighting up as he got out of the car and headed to where the staff was directing him towards, feet feeling heavy and heart still drumming frantically in his ears.

At the first yell of his name, Jackson almost jumped in surprise but managed to not do so and instead turned in the direction of the call, smile widening as he waved at the gathered fans.

It was probably silly but his heart raced even faster when he saw all the JJP slogans most of them were holding in thier hands. That made it _real,_ he was meeting Jaebum, and Jinyoung, for _real._ Holy fuck.

He was ushered to walk the carpet, his smile still in place as he did so while waving at the fans, doing cute little finger hearts along the way as the cameras flashed repeatedly.

When he stopped on the little stage where he would be asked questions by the carpet host, he felt calmer, if only a bit, and tried relaxing enough to not look so tense.

"Jackson Wang, welcome to MAMA!" The host said enthusiastically and Jackson greeted her politely with another grin. "It's your first time attending, how are you feeling?"

"Nervous mostly. Uhm, I'm excited to be among so many talented people, people I admire and look up to music wise so it's very thrilling to be here. I'm very grateful that i was invited."

"Did you come to perform? Or are you just presenting this year?" Her smile was warm and Jackson was a bit thankful for it as he was able to respond comfortably.

"I'm not performing this year, just presenting an award. That's okay though. It's such a new experience I think I would be beyond nervous if I were to perform today."

"Yes, I imagine it could be overwhelming." They laugh and she waves her hand towards the back. "Is there anyone you're most excited for seeing today?"

If it were possible he felt like he almost choked on the breath he was taking, but he managed to not. "Uhm, there's so many great idols here tonight that I'm excited in seeing, but I'm especially looking forward to Monsta X, BTS, EXO as well and JJ Project."

As soon as the last part left his lips, the screams were deafening, his surprise came in the form of a loud laugh and pinkening cheeks as he waved again and giggled softly.

"It seems like many people are here to see a lot of great performances today. Well, thank you for your time, I hope you have a great first experience."

"Yes, thank you!"

With that he was guided off the stage and lead to the actual building the award ceremony was going to be held in.

The inside wasn't any different than what he'd seen at other award shows; the stage was set up, everything was decorated nicely and it was already starting to get filled with fans and idols alike taking their seats.

"Jackson!" This time the call of his name actually made him jump, hand flying to his chest in surprise as he spun around and smiled.

"Jooheon!" He walked over and gave him a short hug and then greeted the rest of the group. "You're here early."

"Kind of always get to award shows around this time. You're early?" There was a smile pulling on his lips and Jackson ignored it, or _tried_ ignoring it as he nodded.

"Yeah, I'm trying to meet someone actually." He hoped his face wasn't as red as he felt it was and then rolled his eyes as Minhyuk smirked.

"Who? Is it possibly, I don't know... Jaebum?" His blink is followed by an eyeroll that makes them snicker and poke fun at him for a good few minutes before he's waving them away.

"Whatever, anyway I'll see you guys later?" As soon as he gets nods in return he's walking away to find his seat aming the ones available.

 

Looking around carefully, there's suddenly a hand on his arm tugging him around gently until he's facing one of the staff memebers that proceeds to guide him to an open seat. Jackson thanks him and watches as he turns around and leaves, he himself turning and bowing to the few people sat beside and around him.

  
It wasn't long before more people started arriving, the place filling up quickly and buzzing with chatter as he sat there and looked around with a tiny barely there pout on his lips. With so many people coming in at once it was hard looking for one specific person and he tried not feeling disappointed when the show started without him catching a glance of Jaebum, _or_ Jinyoung.

\--

 

Really, Jackson wasnt sure how he was still breathing. If he thought Jaebum was good looking in pictures, he doesn't know how he's still alive right now.

 

Jaebum isn't even _looking_ at him, is the thing. Jaebum and Jinyoung are currently on stage performing their hearts out and Jackson isn't sure if he should focus on the song and choreography or _Jaebum_ , because holy mother of toasted waffles his hyung was _hot;_ and stunning and gorgeous and handsome and breathtaking and _sexy._ Holy shit he was sexy as fuck.

 

Their performance ended way too quickly for Jackson's liking, his hands automatically coming together as he clapped along with everyone else, eyes still on the stage as he watched Jaebum and Jinyoung walk off.

 

It was also then that he was brough backstage as he was almost up for presenting, they sat him down and fixed his suit and slightly fixed his hair. He was given his cue cards and then he was led over to where he'd be walking out, given a pat on the shoulder and then he was motioned to go ahead.

 

Thankfully everything went smoothly, he didn't trip over his words or anything and he was walking off the stage just as fast as he'd gotten there. Really, what was more nerve wracking than being on stage in front of so many people was the fact that _Jaebum_ was amongst all those people watching him.

 

Looking at someone as they handed out water bottles really let him notice he had to pee, sigh passing his lips as he asked one of the staff around for directions to the bathrooms. 

  
Walking through the semi narrow halls, he really hoped he wouldnt get lost; teeth nipping at his bottom lip and hands linked behind his back.

He didn't get lost, thankfully.

Grabbing the doorhandle to the bathrooms he pushed the door open, stepping inside and freezing, because wow.

"Oh, wow." His eyes widen and he spins around as he closes his eyes, face burning in embarrassment as he smacks a hand against his forehead. "Hyung! Hi!" He manages to squeak out, a huffed laugh following his own words as he hears a zipper being pulled up and the urinal being flushed.

"Doll," Jaebum breathes out and Jackson spins around with his bottom lip trapped between his teeth nervously. "Isn't this awkward?"

Jaebum's own cheeks have gotten a bit pink themselves and Jackson finds it so endearing that he laughs softly and shrugs.

"It could've been worse?" He offers and Jaebum smiles, his eyes turning into tiny crescents that make Jackson's inside feel like they're melting into a puddle of nothing.

"You look wonderful, by the way. My comment was relevant. Better than anyone here by a trillion and one."

"You can't say things like that so suddenly!" Jackson feels like reaching out for him, but he stays in place and makes a face at him. "I feel like I'm getting a heart attack when you compliment me, doing it in person is worse." Jaebum laughs, something soft and fond as he turns and heads over to wash his hands.

"You're cute, baby. Even cuter than the pictures." That makes Jackson smile at his back and look at him through the mirror.

"Ah, hyung is still better looking. Even more so in person too."

"I don't appreciate lies, but thank you." Jaebum is grinning again, teasingly and still soft as he turns off the running water and grabs a paper towel to dry his hands.

Jackson doesn't know what to say or do now other than bite his tongue to keep from saying anything stupid that'll leave him embarrassed for years.

"Now what are you doing all the way over there, baby? Come give hyung a hug." Jaebum says it so suddenly, opening his arms and nodding his head to beckon him forward and Jackson feels like his heart is going to beat out of his chest again.

He doesn't even realize he's moving, feet taking the short steps towards Jaebum until the older man has his arms wrapped around him, one around his waist and the other around his shoulders pressing him close to his body. Jaebum smells like Autumn and something forest like, like a midnight camp out with friends or a nice family get together. He smells like expensive cologne and he smells like what can only be labled as _Jaebum_ , and Jackson doesn't think twice as he buries his face into Jaebum's chest, inhaling softly to breathe the scent of his hyung in and keep it in his memory for as long as he can. Jaebum buries his own face into Jackson's neck. Jackson thinks he feels lips against his skin, but he doesnt think about it long when Jaebum tightens his hold on him and sighs.

"You're comfortable, I think I can fall asleep standing up here. And you smell good." Jaebum laughs into his neck and Jackson makes a small noise.

"Hyung, you smell better. Your performance was great by the way, beyond great it was amazing."

"Ah, thank you. I might have messed up somewhere, all I could focus on was that you were somewhere in the crowd watching." Jackson pulls back then with a grin.

"I didn't notice anything, so I doubt you made any mistakes." Jaebum hums and moves his hands to the collar of Jackson's shirt, fixing it and patting it down once it wasn't as mussed up.

"You did good too, presenting that award I mean. So cute." His voice gets soft as he coos the last part and Jackson rolls his eyes.

"I was only talking, that isn't cute." Jaebum shrugs.

"everything you do is cute, so I beg to differ."

"Hyung, you're really stubborn did you know?"

"Not stubborn honey bee, just always right about stuff like this."

"Honey bee?"

"What, you don't like it?"

"I do like it, I like hyung."

"Hyung likes you too, baby doll."

"Does hyung like me enough to kiss me?"

"Is that your way of asking me to give you a kiss?"

"It's my way of reminding you that you said you were going to kiss me really hard when you got me alone. We're alone."

"See, so cute."

Jaebum then does kiss him, first just the press of lips on lips until Jackson is sighing into Jaebum's mouth and falling against him completely, week kneed and content as his hyung bites at his bottom lip and pries his mouth open. Jaebum kisses like he talks, deep and confident but also slightly faltering when Jackson does something that catches him off guard. He bites at Jackson's lips and sucks on his tongue and tugs his body even closer, dipping him back slightly until he's supporting his weight with one hand on Jackson's back and the other just on the dip of his back to his ass.

"Fuck." Jaebum rasps once he pulls back and Jackson blinks at him with parted lips, spit slick and red as he pants softly and tightens his grip on Jaebum's shoulders.

"Fuck." Jaebum really isn't to blame when he slips his hand down until he's actually grabbing Jackson's ass when said man tugs him back down and asks him to kiss him just as hard again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: ya see? complete garbage bye x2


	50. 049

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: double update because of the long wait. and im glad y'all liked last chapter ajwjej. and thank you so so so much to everyone who helped me about the art thing. y'all the real mvp ily all.

**PRIVATE MESSAGE**

 

Today at 10:52 PM

 

defsoul:  
_did you get home safely baby?_

 

jiaerwang:  
_yes_ _hyung!_  
_im gwtting readt to change_  
_did you and jinyoung?_

 

  
defsoul:  
_we_ _did_  
_get comfy baby_  
_have you eaten anything?_

 

jiaerwang:  
_no_ _I'm gonna_  
_i convincef bambam to makw me something_

 

  
defsoul:  
_good_  
_by the way doll_  
_did you know that you make the softest little noises when you're being kissed?_  
_its so cute_

 

jiaerwang:  
_KAKSKEJ_  
_you just brimg thar in randonly :(_  
_im embarrassed_  
_why didmt you say so before_  
_so i coulfnt make them_

 

  
defsoul:  
_oh_ _no_  
_i like the noises_  
_you sounded so cute_  
_but you also kind of made me hard_

 

jiaerwang:  
_:(_  
_you love makinf mw embatrassed donr you?_  
_meanie hyung_

 

  
defsoul:  
_i_ _love teasing you_  
_but its all becaise hyung likes baby_

 

jiaerwang:  
_cute_ _hyung_

  
defsoul:  
_is_ _that a meme of me ajwiejjd_  
_thats me whenever i talk to you_  
_and that was me when we met_  
_by the way ajwjej_  
_im still embarrassed about you seeing my dick in real life before we even said hi in person_

 

jiaerwang:  
_ankwjeje_  
_but i had already seen it_  
_so it was okay (◠‿◠✿)_  
_dont worry about it hyung_  
_i didnt mind anyways (▰˘◡˘▰)_

 

  
defsoul:  
_baby_ _!_  
_thats naughty_

 

jiaerwang:  
_akkwkekke_  
_i liked meeting you hyung_  
_we should hang out really soon_  
_do something_

 

  
defsoul:  
_we_ _should_  
_i still have to take you out on that date_

 

jiaerwang:  
_ajjwjeje_  
_yes (◠‿◠✿)_

 

  
defsoul:  
_i_ _liked meeting you too by the way_  
_you're even more stunning in person_  
_you're really beautiful_  
_and you smelled nice_

 

jiaerwang:  
_sseuni_ _said hyung smelled better_  
_:(_  
_hyunf was realky blunt about everythimg_  
_it caught me off guatd and i felr like i was having a heart attaxk everytime you said sometjing_

 

  
defsoul:  
_even_ _if it didnt seem like it_  
_i was actually nervous_  
_and you made me really soft_  
_i felt like my heart was going to beat out of my chest_

 

jiaerwang:  
_i_ _also liked your hands on me_  
_you have a firm grip_  
_it feels nice and safe and nice_

 

  
defsoul:  
_you_ _said nice twice, doll_

 

jiaerwang:  
_because_ _jt was extra nicw :(_

 

  
defsoul:  
_c_  
_u_  
_t_  
_e_

 

jiaerwang:  
_sseuni is cute duh_

 

  
defsoul:  
_excuse_ _me?_

 

jiaerwang:  
_qkkwjeje_  
_sorry hyung_  
_was a joke_

 

  
defsoul:  
_i_ _know honey bee_  
_im teasing_

 

jiaerwang:  
_want_ _more kisses jaebummie_  
_:( lots and lots and lots_

 

  
defsoul:  
_we_ _can arrange something_  
_and go out tomorrow if you want_  
_I'm not heading back to korea until monday_  
_then i can give baby all the kisses he wants_

 

jiaerwang:  
_AJWIEJEJ_  
_YES PLS_  
_I WANT_  
_JAEBUMMIE_  
_baby wants so much_

 

  
defsoul:  
_alright_ _baby doll_  
_you know all the good places so where do you want to go?_  
_hyung will treat you to dinner anywhere you want_

 

jiaerwang:  
 _(▰°o°▰) really really really?_  
_anyWHEre?_

 

  
defsoul:  
_anyWHEre_ _baby_

 

jiaerwang:  
_ajiwieej_ _omg okay_  
_i have to think about it as i eat_  
_I'll tell you later because tummy is hungry now_

 

  
defsoul:  
_thats_ _fine honey bee_  
_enjoy your food, babe_

 

jiaerwang:  
_hyung_ _has to eat too!_

 

  
defsoul:  
_I'm_ _eating now darling_  
_we got room service_

 

jiaerwang:  
_:_ _( im distractimg hyung fron eatin_  
_sorry jaebummie_  
_enjoy your food too ( ˘ ³˘)_

 

  
defsoul:  
_you_ _aren't doing that_  
_but thank you baby_  
_now go eat_

 

jiaerwang:  
_yes_ _sir_

 

  
defsoul:  
_JAIWJEJEJ_  
_AKOWKEKEK_  
_AKQOEKKEMALW_  
_IDOWLQKSKLWOEOW_  
_ALKWOWKEKAKEKKSOWO_  
_im hard_

 

jiaerwang:  
_JQJWIEJE_  
_BYE HYUNG (▰°o°▰)_

 

 

✔ seen


	51. 050

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: :)

_7_ _19,628_ _likes_  

**defsoul** : After the show ended, they asked us questions and you were holding the microphone but it was turned off, did you know? @jiaerwang

 

 

_read all 14,710 comments_

  
**jackbumist:** BITCH AJQIEJDJ

**thanksbaby:** WHAT THQ FINALLQKOWIW IM SO HAPPY

**jaebpls:** IM ON THE DUXKISNF GROUND AOBBIND MY EUEA OTU

**jjparents:** WHATS THAT ON JAEBUMS FACE? LOVE BITCH THATS WHAT

**happypilljb:** jaebums smile holy fucking fuck im fucked over this ship bye theyre in lovw

**sunshinewang:** I DONR KNKQ WJAT TO DO MOW TAHT WE HAVE THW FUCKINF EVIDENACW THAT THEY'VE MET

**jslomlbby:** JAEbum bitimf his lips likw rhat is mood af wjenever i see pic of jackson ajwikek

**sehunslips:** YOU BOTH LOOKWD SO GOOD???? PLWAW I NEED MORE PICS JAIWJSJJD

**2morrow2day:** new wank material thanks ajiwjejd

**elementalexo:** I HATE YOU BITH SO MUCH HOW ARE YOU GUYA IN LOVE AND BEAUTIFUL

**gay6:** im in LOVe with jaebum beinf in love with jackson

**wangdef:** rip me, please play the whole side a album at my funeral thanka sjwjejejsjjs IM DEAD THATS WHT YOU FUCKING BEAUTIFUL ICONIC KINGS

**soulofdef:** im chargING YOu FOR MURDER BECAIAE YOUVE KILLWD ME ANJWJEJDJ GET ME OUT OF HERE

**gaygayp:** it feels like ive acvOMPlished somethinf by seeing this pic of when yall dinally mET. but the thing is i havw because i was here ever since jaebum first left taht ckmment on Jackson's pic and i was thwre sheddinf tears whwn jaebum said hw was going on thag date amd i was there when we founf out he apologixed and i was there wjen jaebum first callwd him BABY and i will be there when jackson firat calls him daddy and ill be here until jackbum stops using instagram and then ill still be here reposting how they fell in love ajkwkrjrj bye

**thisuserisgay:** JAEBUM LOOKING AT HIM LIKE THAT MAKWS ME SHED WATER FROM MY EYEBALLS

**micdropmyg:** AKKWJSJS HELLO GOODBYE IM DEAD THANK

**nsfw.jackbum:** id apprecIAte it if you fuckinf didmt bitE your LIPS im jaebum tahnks

**loml.jackbutt:** you ever cry becajse jackbum is more real than your whole existence

**pinkjunmyeon:** I THINk I'll always be shook at how good looking you two are even after seeing 8279191873896162872810 pictures of you already in the last two years

**royaljackbum** **:** @gaygayp SIS THIS IS MOOD AF OH MY GOD AKWIJEJEJ becajse same rip ive been here since like 198282 years ago

**jinbamotp:** i stan legends in love

**ithurtsenthusiast:** every other couple is shaking ajwjdjj kings of being in love

**jackbumshipper:** i just stubbed my pinky toe into the corner of my dresser and it hurts like a bitch but what hurts mlre is how in love jaebum looks good fucking bye

**wangpup:** *inhales* AKKWKEKSKAKKDKFNABAHKDKDBAHIONSJJDGOJAGQUDKMFBWIQOQOIQUEBKXAKVAYWJKDBAJAOFOKABWIDONAIAOWKDNJAISNFJAOWKEJKSBAJWJSJAKLQOSKDNBFKODIAUENRKSOQIEJNDJATTAJEKNRBCQGKSKEIWBANEKRJJWIQEHIEOWMWJWIROEKNAIWIENBSNAISKENEJCVWKEIEUWNAKIWHRNIAIWBENKXVTRVUSIWBEHQOWJBDCXWHIWKRNJWIQJEJDINWHQJSIKQKQGDCWJIWKDNQHWUIENAJAJQOJWHFFWIIWNQXFQIQOWNDLQPWJEBHUSIWNWJOAKQBEBEIAKNABSJSJE *exhales and starts sobbing*

**greyscalejb:** i love how were all frekainf our and out typos make our words not make shit of sense ajwijejejej

**bumjaedaddy:** DID I SAVE THIS GIF OR DID THIS GIF SAVE ME

**jacksonsass:** @bumjaedaddy fat mood rn jaiwiw im cry

**jiaerbeom:** all these coMMENts are mood af bye

**jiaerwang:** ajiwiwj HYUnG why didn't you tell me :(:(:(:(

**jinyoungsmile:** i feel like ive ran a whole 1928399181 miles amd ive finally crossed the finish line akwkke THIS FEELS LIEK A REWARD IM CRUIMF

**orangejjp:** JACKSON YOU ARE SO PRECIOUS IM SO SAD

**satellitejeon:** @jiaerwang he didnt say anything because he was admiring how beautiful you were  
               - _**defsoul**_ _liked your comment_

**defsoul:** @jiaerwang you looked cute

**carameljjp:** JACKBUM IS LOVE JACKBUM IS LIFE JACKBUM IS R E A L

**cococyj:** smh at jaebum licking his lips

**satellitejeon:** HE LIKED MY COMMENR SHTU THW FUCKINF UP IM UNINSTALLING INSTAGRAM AS I CRY FOR THE NEXT 6 YEARS

**yu.gyeoms:** aish these hyungs, go somewhere private

**choichoiyj:** im actually tearinh up at how jaebum is looking at him bye ajwjjedj

**jjp.jinyoung:** it was torturous looking at thirstybum licking his lips irl

**t.mark:** jaebum you have money... get a rOOM

**inmyheartjb:** why are THEy IN LoVE AJEKEK

**doubleb:** why lick your lips though?

**defsoul:** @t.mark @yu.gyeoms @jjp.jinyoung @cococyj @doubleb stay jealous ugly roaches

**softpjm:** JAEBUM GET OFF INSTAGRAM AJWJEJDJ

**peachyaegyo:** JAEBUM NO AIQKEKDJ

**jiaerwang:** @defsoul hyung aakwiek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're already at ch. 50 and i still can't believe y'all like this so much ajwjeje thank you


	52. 051

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: whats next? idk ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

_5_ _18,977_ _likes_  

**jjp** **.jinyoung** : You're welcome everyone.

 

 

_read all 10,001 comments_

  
**tangerinejackbum:** STPO IT RIGHt NOw STOP BEINF IN LOVE

 **loml.jjpjs:** i love legends jn love and i love you jinyoung thank you king

 **youngjaechoi:** my life is forever indebted to you, legend

 **wangpup:** *inhales* JQKEIEJJAKQKWOKRKDKAKKEKEJNDKAKWIRKJRHAJFOOGIAYEIOFOQUHEJDOQLHEURINAHWOFPSHAUWIFKANHWIRJFNBABFKOWIWIAIWKSKSJSJSKOQOWIEEIEJSAJLFOWHQUEIDJHQBJDKD *exhales and starts aobbing* part 2

 **legendson:** i love suffering

 **jjpisreal:** wh a t i s t h i s b u r n i n g soft feeling in my heart? its unforeign and new and i kind of like it

 **jinyoungsmile:** LOOK AT HO W SOFT JAEBUM IS SMILING ANF HOW HES TOUCJINF JACAKON SO GENTLY IM NOT CRYING YOU'RE CRYING

 **jjparents:** @jjpisreal congrats sis, you're seeing the light and that feeling means youre coming to accept jackbum is realer than your whole existence

 **pinkjunmyeon:** i hate my whole existence but jackbum pics make me hate it a little less becaiae this means im lucky enough to witness real love ajjwjw

 **thanksbaby:** tag yourself, im jaebums hamd gently touching jacks

 **jaepil:** @jjpisreal dude, that burning feelinf is gonna become your best friend from now on if you finally do accept jackbum is realer than the definition of real

 **randomusername:** @thanksbaby I'm his soft barely there smile as he looks at his baby

 **wangbum:** @thanksbaby im the piece of skin jaebum caressed

 **jbcallsjsdoll:** @thanksbaby im jaebums earrings living their best life witnessing jackbum

 **kissjinbam:** @thanksbaby im the ground they're standinf on

 **marksneck:** @thanksbaby im the microphone

 **jiaerwang:** @thanksbaby I'm jackson

 **defsoul:** @thanksbaby I'm Jaebum

 **gaygayp:** ANJWJEJJEJE JACKBUM WHAT

 **thanksbaby** : WHAR THE FICK I'VE ACHEIVWD MY LIFE GOAL I CAN DIE HAPPULY NOQ NAIWJEJEJ BYE WORLD

 **jiaerlegend:** im dead

 **jjp.project:** @jiaerlegend you and me both

 **jjp.jinyoung:** I love watching everyone freak out, hold on im out of popcorn

 **jackbutt:** JINYOUNG IS A LEGEND IM CRUING AKWKSKKD


	53. 052

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: sorry not sorry

**PRIVATE MESSAGE**

 

Today at 7:46 AM

 

jiaerwang:  
_jaebummie_  
_:( i need help_

 

Today at 7:50 AM

 

jiaerwang:  
_hyuuuung_  
_sseuni needs helP_  
_pls :(:(:(:(_

 

Today at 7:58 AM

 

jiaerwang:  
_is hyung upset?_

 

Today at 8:12 AM

 

defsoul:  
_ajjwjej_  
_I'm sorry baby doll_  
_hyung was asleep_  
_im not upset_

 

jiaerwang:  
_(▰˘◡˘▰) hyUNG!_  
_i thought you were_  
_i didnt evem think that you couls be asleep_  
_i was sad :(_

 

  
defsoul:  
_dont_ _be sad baby_  
_now_  
_what was it that you needed help with_

 

jiaerwang:  
_well (◠‿◠)_  
_i woke up_  
_and (▰°_°▰)_  
_i was hard_  
_and i thought hyung could help_  
_but hyung was asleep :(_  
_and sseuni thought you were upset_  
_so i got not hard_  
_so i dont need help anymore_

 

  
defsoul:  
_ah_  
_what a missed opportunity_  
_but_  
_remember we're meeting today_  
_you wanted to go eat at that restaurant remember?_  
_hyung is treating you_

 

jiaerwang:  
_AKKWJEJEJ_  
_I REMEMBer_  
_im excited (◠‿◠✿)_  
_hyumg promiswd all thw kisses that sseuni wants_  
_i want many many kisses_

 

  
defsoul:  
_that's_ _right honey bee_  
_all the kisses you want_  
_anything you want_

 

jiaerwang:  
_i_ _wnaf_  
_i want hyung to touch me_  
_like when you kissed me_

 

  
defsoul:  
_is_ _that right?_  
_want hyung to grab your ass again baby?_  
_you like when hyung does that?_

 

jiaerwang:  
_yes_  
_i like it a lot_  
_i want hyung to touch me everywhere_

 

  
defsoul:  
_you're_ _something special did you know, honey bee?_  
_that means hyung isnt doing anything to you other than kissing you tonight_  
_i might touch, but nothing more_

 

jiaerwang:  
_but_ _hyung :(_  
_sseuni wants_

 

  
defsoul:  
_no_ _buts_  
_be a good boy and listen to hyung, jackson_  
_i know you can be good, right?_

 

jiaerwang:  
_i_ _can_  
_i will_  
_but can we get ice cream too_  
_you promised_

 

  
defsoul:  
_of_ _course, baby_  
_hyung promised all the ice cream you wanted remember?_

 

jiaerwang:  
_thank_ _you jaebummie!_  
_(◠‿◠✿)( ˘ ³˘)_  
_will get hundreds of ice creams_

 

  
defsoul:  
_maybe_ _not a hundred_  
_but I'll let you get two bowls, hm?_

 

jiaerwang:  
_fine_  
_but just because i like you_

 

  
defsoul:  
_thanks baby_

 

jiaerwang:  
_i_ _need to go shower now :(_  
_and get ready_  
_so im going now_  
_I'll see you later hyung_

 

  
defsoul:  
_bye_ _baby, I'll go shower too_  
_I'll message you when im done or when im on my way_

 

 

jiaerwang:  
_okay_ _jaebummie_  
_i like you_

 

  
defsoul:  
_i_ _like you too_

 

✔ seen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: would you look at that, jaebum was aslEEP LOL


	54. 053

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: for the video check the end notes :)

_4_ _92,991_ _likes_  

**defsoul** : My boy.

 

 

_read all 8,627 comments_

  
**babyjacks:** ANKWKWKEK HE'S BLOND AGAIN AND HE'S CUTE AND THEYRE H A N G I N G O U T ?????

**jjp.project:** i love death, thank you for killing me kn a daily basis

**tsunderejaebum:** JACKAON IA SO FUCKINF CUTE I CANT BREATHE

**jackbumshipper:** I LOVE JAEBUM TAKING PIC OF H I S B O Y

**jackjaesunshines:** bye this is too much for my weak heart

**loml.wangson:** i give thanks to jesus everyday for letting me discover kpop and for letting jackbum fall in love adios bitchachos

**soulofdef:** HE LO OKS SO SOFT IN PINK IM CRY

**plsjaeb:** HELLO GOODVYE I CANT HANDLE THIS

**jinyoungsmile:** take a selca together pls thanks

**crybaby.jackbutt:** jaedaddy loves his boy so much it sickens me kn the good way

**2morrow2day:** YA KNKW WHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO HAVE ASTHMA AND ALWAYS HAVE YOUR BREATH TAKEN AWAY FEOM YOU BY THE PURE AND UTTER BEAYTY OF A PWRAON

**legendjiaer:** LOOK AT HIS FICKINF SMILE. PLS SMILE LIKE THAT AT MU FINERLA BABY BOY TAHNK YOU

**happypilljb:** @legendjiaer sis this is the biggest mood of the day for me ajwijwjs

**tangerinepjy:** hi id like you yo know taht you look so beuatuful in pink and that youre the love of my lide and that i love you ti the moon and back 182831938516388471 rimes thanks for listening to my garbage feelings ily

**choichoiyj:** JAEBUM IS IT REALLY THAT FICKIMF HARD TO GET YOUR FACE NECT TO HIS AND TAKE A PICTIRE TOGETHER AJWKEJJWJ I HAET YOU SO MUCK

**choichoiyj:** im just kidding jaedaddy i love you more than i love myself

**jackbutt:** i am in love with jacksin but that isnt news is it :(

**thanksbaby:** rIP MY WholE fuckINF EXISTANCE BECAJSE YOU GUYS ARE AHNGING OUT 

**emily.jjp:** i wish i could take pictures of jackson and i wish he was in love with me but sadly im not jaebum so only in my dreams

**jjparents** : hey there i love you but pls GIVE ME MORE JACKBUM SELFIES LOSERS

**jsjbjy.yjbbygm:** can you believe taht thwyre hanging out but not giving us pics togwther

**tothemoonjb:** ajwkjejej all y'all wanting pics smh maybe they want privacy :/

**bumjae:** THEHRE ON A DA T E LISTEN IM SO HAPPY JAEBUM BETTER ROMANTICE HIM SO HARD

**jacksonily:** :( i love boyfriends in love, my gay ass cant relate

**wangpup:** @bumjae sis i know what else he can go hard at other than romamce ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**micdropmyg:** JAKWJEJEJ NO STOP KN THIS HOUSE WE ARE INNOCENT AND PURE

**exobeinggay:** @micdropmyg i love jokes

**ultjaebum:** JACKSON TAKE A PIC OF HAEBUM ANS THEN POST IT AND THWN YALL WILL BE LIOE THOSE CUTE DISGUSTINGLY CLICHE COUPLES THAT I HATE BUT ILL LOVE YOU GUYS MORE BECAJSE I LOVE YOU GUYS ALREADY

**gaygayp:** @micdropmyg i n n o c e n t my ass anjwje we out here calljng jackson baby boy and jaebum daddy/daddybum/jaedaddy

**jaebumseyebrows:** ajjwjeje the day we can be classified as innocent will be the day i learn how to not breath and thats when im dead

**jacksonbaby:** AJKWJEJD D A T E NIGHT PLS HAVE FUN

**nsfw.jackbum:** @jaebumseyebrows sis but doesnt this mean you'll be innocent like a lot of times since we always be saying "i cant beeathe" and "im dead"

**jaebumseyebrows:** @nsfw.jackbum wnjwjej shut up susan im trying to be funny

**laura.jswang:** ajwjjeje im so soft for you i just cant understand how you dk this to mybheart every singke time smh

**savagejinyoung:** okay then, this is where i close instagram adn go cry for 193773 hours until y'all post again bye

**doubleb:** @defsoul @jiaerwang post a pic yogether uglies

**peachyaegyo:** hi im waiting for another pic together too

**defsoul:** @doubleb go choke on it

**softchanhun:** AJJWJE JAEBUN GET OFF THE INTERNET

**monstachw:** ANWIIWKW @jjp.jinyoung TAKE AWAY HIS OHONE PLS

**grandpabum:** IM DONE WITH JAEBUMS SHIT IM CRYING

**cococyj:** @defsoul arent you on a date?

**defsoul:** @cococyj aren't you supposed to be minding your own business?

**daddy.jjp:** THROW THE WHOLE OHOWN AWAY GRANDPABUM IS WILDIN AGAIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: hello there aiwjdjd this is so awkward rip. im sorry for the shitty quality too and for the no sound, but would you guys want me to do this again with maybe me talking throughout this? idk y'all can give me questions that i could answer so it wont be so quiet??? its all up to you bois and grils.
> 
>  
> 
> (p.s. sorry it ends so suddenly rip x2)
> 
> [HERE](https://youtu.be/LBPeqgdfJMY) is the link.


	55. 054

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: hello im back ajwiejej. anyway, thank you to everyone taht wished me well, I'm doing better now than i was two days ago. uhm, well yeah. good to be back.

__

_5_ _91,002_ _likes_  

**jiaerwang** : hyung sometimes seems like a puzzle. confusing until you find all the correct places to put the pieces in. He can be hard to figure out, but he's fun at the same time. I like hyung a lot.

 

 

_read all 10,838 comments_

  
**namsonbabies:** i. am. so. s o ft what the FUckIng FUcK

**gay6:** HOW DOES ONE SAY SOME SHIT LIKE THAT AND MAKE ME CRY WHAT RHE FUCK

**squirtlejsw:** okay but jaebum looks so good here? and when hes taking off his jacket???? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) :(

**papibum:** jackson is one lucky man but then AgAIN jaebum js a lucky man too. i love yall so much it hurts. rip

**goldjiaer:** IF YOU LISTEN CLOSELY, YOU CAN HEAR ME SCREAMING AT THE YOP KF MY LUNGS FUCK

**jjp.legends:** id like you to knkw that i am crying amd soft and ily gays so much

**rainbowot9:** qjjwjjejd jackson is so??? fucking?? cute? like pls explain how a perskn is this soft becajse i dont understand

**hyungwons:** bitch there ARE LEGiT TEARS In MY EYEs

**beomsj:** the caption hurts me on a spiritual level bye

**sehunslips:** ima go cry for the next 5 centuries, thank you for putting this pain in my heart

**wangpup:** HOW DARE YOU COME UP WITH SOME SKFT SHIT LIke THIS. I DONT ACCEPT

**jackbumshipper:** HI I DINR SIGN UP FOR THIA. I SIGNWD UP FOE YALL TO BE IN LOVE I DINT SIGN UP FOR YOU RO HUART MW WHILW YOU WERE AR IT :(

**jackjae82:** THIS is where i unstan because i aint trying to cry 25/8 because of how in love you guys are

**jjpisreal:** JAEBUM LOOKS SI GOOD AND HIS DIKCINF SMILW AND HOW HE LOOKS LIKE HES HAVIND FUN

**jjpisreal:** THE FEELINF JN MY CHEST IS BACK AND I DONR MIND IT EVEN MORE GAHN I DINR MIND IT LAST TIMW

**babyjackbum:** THAT MOMENT when you were ahving a shitty day but all of a sudden jackson lets you know he loves solving the puzzle that is jaebum becajse he likes him so mucha nd then not only is your day made but suddenly it doesnt matter that you were feeling bad, ghe only thing taht matters is how in love jackbum are

**jjp.jackjae:** is it silly to cry over these two liking each other so much so publicly? like its legit so beautiful taht thwy show us how much they like each other amd to post soft shit lile this??? legends only. i have tearS in my eyes

**quadrupleb:** idk bout ypu but im stuck between laugjinf and crhinf because od the caption and because of jabejmd socks ajwjejsj, mans has fashion

**pastelcyj:** i dont fuckinf feel like cruinf right now, can you please fuckking not

**greenhairjb** : JAEBUMS SMILE IM CRUINF

**satellitejeon:** jaebum looks so happy it makes me happy bye

**jaebumgrowamullet:** all i can focus on is how thwyre together and that jackson posted that while hes with jaebum knowing that jb is gonna see it and that hes gonna know how much he likes him. like do you understand how comfortable they must be with one another? rip

**dadjinyoung:** my heart, mi corazon im upset because when will i ever be this in love ajwjjej

**jacksun:** @jaebumgrowamullet i just thought about it and holy shit im crying even harder

**americanmark:** the tears are real and idk how to go back outside of my room and explain why my eyes are pink and puffy akwiwj

**exobeinggay:** @jaebumgrowamullet thanks for making me cry even harder

**patdjaebum:** the caption is so soft i dont even have the will to make fun kf jaebums socks ajwjejdj

**jjpenthusiast:** hi im back after 18772928 years. i was afraid jaebum was gonna beat my ass jnto my grave, so i was gone aiwjej but now im back and i wanted to say how happy i am for y'all?? like legit ahppy. like tears in my eyes happy and soft heart eyes for you happy. amd looking at jacksons smile in the last pic and haebums smile in these pics, it just sums up how happy YOU guys sre too and it makes mE even happier because fuck i was also there from the beginning like those other peeps. i was introduced to jackson through this blooming relationship amd im just so grateful that i did because holy fuck i love him so much now???? like its soft hours motherfuckers. listen to my heart beating so fast because i love yall and i knwo you gusya are in love

**jacksonw.loml:** H E LOOK S SO HAPOY AND ITS TIME TO GO JUMP OFF MOUNT EVEREST

**randomjjp:** ya know that vine of the person hanging themselves with toilet paper in their bathroom? thats me rn readinf the caotind ajwjejd rip im cruinf

**t.mark:** this is the softest gay shit i have read and i think i have tears in ny eyes??

**jooheons:** IM SO SOFT ITS MAKING ME ANGRY

**yu.gyeoms:** @t.mark mood af bro ajwjsj

**doubleb:** i mean, the king and i are cuter but that doesnt mean i dont feel soft enough to crY with the caption. stfu leave me alone stop staring at me

**gaygayp:** i was reaxy to bust a nut with jacksons post then i read the caption and my dick got soft and my heart even softer :( i love legends in love

**happyjacks:** @jjpenthusiast ajwjjeje you're back and im softer by resding this comment rip

**jjp.jinyoung:** @doubleb you legit are crying idk if to laugh or hug you and cry with you becauee my best friend is in love ajjejej

**wangjiaer:** that moment when jinyoung and bambam make you even softer than you had gotten with jackbum. wake me up when its safe enough that i wont cry again

**cococyj:** @yu.gyeoms @t.mark you guys should come hug me too, im crying and need the support as i watch my baby grow up and fall in love

**jackbutt:** jsjwjej youngjae getting his mens :( you guys are all cute and i am dead thanks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this on sunday aiwjeje, but anyway. I recorded again, but instead of getting angry at youtube i just posted a link to it. 
> 
> you can watch it [HERE](https://photos.app.goo.gl/zhanS8GTl5RkviUh2). (if it doednt work im sorry rip.)
> 
> also. i forgot to add the q&a so I'll do that in a different chapter?
> 
> if you still have questions leave them below in the comments.


	56. 055

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: i found the folder with all my requests and i think i shed a tear as i counted and read all 276284918 of them. ajsiieke someone tell me to go and write theM.

**PRIVATE MESSAGE**

 

Today at 8:43 PM

 

jiaerwang:  
_hyung_

 

defsoul:  
_baby_

 

jiaerwang:  
_what_ _?_

 

defsoul:  
_me what?_  
_you what._  
_you messaged me first_

 

jiaerwang:  
_kakejej_  
_right_  
_uhm i have a question_

 

  
defsoul:  
_okay_  
_what is it then_  
_and why are you messaging it to me instead of asking me in person since im like, right in front of you_

 

jiaerwang:  
_because_ _:(_  
_hyuuuung_  
_you promised somethinf_  
_and you still haven't_

 

defsoul:  
_haven't_ _what_

 

jiaerwang:  
_you_ _know (◣_◢)(╥︵╥)_

 

defsoul:  
_oh_ _, trust me_  
_i know_  
_i just need baby to say it_  
_then maybe sseuni can get what he wants_

 

jiaerwang:  
_but_ _baby is shy to ask_

 

defsoul:  
_but_ _baby will ask anyway right?_  
_will be a good boy and ask for what he wants instead of making hyung play guessing games?_

 

jiaerwang:  
_but_ _hyung already knows what sseuni wnats_

 

defsoul:  
_yes_ _but sseuni needs to ask in order for hyung to be sure_  
_if he doesn't ask then he cant be sure and might do the wrong thing._

 

jiaerwang:  
_hyung_ _is a mean hyung_  
_wont do what sseuni wants :(_

 

defsoul:  
_if_ _you stop being a brat and ask_  
_then maybe hyung wouldn't seem like such a mean hyung, right?_

 

jiaerwang:  
_not_ _being a brat_  
_never being a brat_

 

  
defsoul:  
_you_ _sure about that, little boy?_

 

jiaerwang:  
_hyuuuuung_ _:(_  
_fine_  
_dont wanna ask nothin anymore_

 

  
defsoul:  
_okay_ _then_  
_have it your way_  
_and stop pouting or im going to bite your lip off_

 

jiaerwang:  
_:O no_ _!_  
_will hurt so dont_  
_hyung can't! (╥︵╥)_

 

defsoul:  
_baby_ _boy_  
_baby doll_  
_honey bee_  
_dont cry_  
_hyung was kidding_

 

jiaerwang:  
_baby_ _will cry forEVer_  
_forever ever ever until ever_  

 

defsoul:  
_no_  
_or hyung will jump off mount everest_  
_if baby keeps crying_

 

jiaerwang:  
 _(◣_◢) do not_  
_then sseuni will cry MORE_  
_because he wilp not have hyung_  
_and will miss jaebummie_

 

defsoul:  
_if_ _you come sit with hyung I'll think about it_

 

jiaerwang:  
_this_ _is blackmail!_  
_besides, theres only one chair on your side and you're usin it_

 

defsoul:  
_remember_ _that time you asked if my lap was taken_  
_and i said no but it was your seat if you wanted it?_

 

jiaerwang:  
 _(▰°o°▰) really?_  
_you want me to sit on your lap?_  
_akkwkwjejeieowijrkaoiqjrodgatuwiekahiwofkdiqhieirjej_

 

defsoul:  
_is_ _that a yes or a no_

 

jiaerwang:  
_yes_

 

defsoul:  
_then_ _what are you doing all the way over there on your chair instead of on my lap?_

 

jiaerwang:  
_:_ _( baby is going, jaebummie!_

 

defsoul:  
_good_ _boy_

 

jiaerwang:  
_jackson_ _is always a good boy (◕‿◕✿)_

  
defsoul:  
_of_ _course, now hurry_

 

jiaerwang:  
_yes_ _sir_

  
defsoul:  
_Ajiwiejejsjj_  
_im hard part 2/?_

 

✔ seen


	57. 056

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: what a way to end this chapter am i right LOL. this is shitty but this was all i could come up with aiwjejej and so yeah. might be a part2 to this ch but idk. well, bye

"Stop moving."

"But hyung-"

"Hyung said stop, Jackson." Jaebum's groan is probably a little too loud, but he doesn't hear any complaints or sees no one around to stare as he and Jackson had been given a seat in one of the less crowded areas of the restaurant the younger had asked to go to.

"I _told_ you. You're a _mean_ hyung to me." Jackson huffs and wiggles again and Jaebum puffs out a huff of breath.

"I can be even meaner. Come on baby doll; you're sitting on my lap in a restaurant amd you're squirming around, why do you think I need you to sit still?"

"I don't _know._ "

"You do know and it's the reason you keep wiggling." Jaebum grunts and clamps his hand down on Jackson's thigh and digs his fingers into the jean covered flesh. "Hyung said _enough_ , Jackson." He presses his fingers harder and Jackson stops moving with a soft shudder and then he's leaning back against Jaebum's chest.

"Baby is sorry." Jackson's soft whisper makes Jaebum raise an eyebrow and hum as he pats the thigh he was gripping and moves his hands to the younger mans waist.

"What's gotten into you today, hm? You're always such a good boy, but today you're being such a brat." Jaebum makes a small noise and tilts his head briefly.

"Not a brat, Jaebummie. Want."

"We've established you want something and I've requested you ask politely if you want me to give it to you."

"You _know,_ but are being rude to sseunie and won't do what he wants."

"We've established I'm a mean hyung as well, honey bee."

"See!" Jackson huffs and crosses his arms with a purse to pretty lips.

"What I see is a little boy being a brat, huffing because he's not getting his way and throwing a tantrum." Jaebum softly pats his boy's thigh and smiles when Jackson melts into him the longer he keeps doing it.

"Jackson is sorry, daddy."

Jaebum is suddenly choking on air, turning to cough into his and patting his own chest with a ringing in his ears as he calms down and breathes raggedly, one arm hlding Jackson on his lap and the other wiping at his damp eyes from his coughing fit.

" _What?"_ Jaebum doesn't mean to say it like he does, doesnt mean to hiss the question or make Jackson shrink away.

"I- I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say it so suddenly, you just, you were patting my thigh and I just... I'm sorry, hyung, sorry for not asking if it was okay." Jackson's now wiggling again, more so to get off Jaebum's lap than anything and Jaebum groans again with his grip tightening around Jackson's waist.

"It's not that. You surprised me is all. I don't have pretty boys calling me daddy everyday, you know?" Jackson stops wiggling, but he's still a bit tense so jaebum leans in to place a kiss on his cheek.

"You do, actaully." Jaebum frowns and Jackson shuffles around until he's comfortably resting against Jaebum again. "Have pretty boys calling you daddy everyday. Pretty boys _and_ pretty girls, actually."

"Yes, probably. But baby is the only pretty boy who gets to do it to my face in person." Jaebum leans in until he's close enough to whisper against his ear and then he's nipping his lobe softly. "Sseunie is the only pretty boy that does this to me when he says it."

Jackson whines high and soft when Jaebum grinds up against him and presses his hard dick against him.

"Hyung," Jackson moves one of his hamds and reaches for one of Jaebum's, gripping it as he shudders and parts his lips.

"It's okay, honey bee. Daddy's right here." Jaebum soothes him and rubs at the back of the hand he's holding with his thumb and whispers a soft call of Jackson's name in his ear that makes the younger relax against him again.

"I'm hard now, daddy." Jackson whispers back and Jaebum smiles against his shoulder with soft eyes even as his hand trails down to rest over Jackson's tented jeans.

"You gonna be good and ask for what you wanted now?" Jackson nods and turns his head to where Jaebum is and blinks his big pretty brown eyes that Jaebum is a sucker for.

"Can kiss baby now, Jaebummie?"

"Of course I can, baby doll."

 


	58. 057

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: happy easter to all of you, but anyway i hope you enjoy 1k words of sort of cute smut ;)

Jaebum was pretty sure the ice cream Jackson ordered was delicious, but then again he wasnt sure if that was the ice cream or the fact that he was tasting it on Jackson's lips.

Kissing Jackson was like drinking water after being stranded in a desert for weeks and finally being able to have some, it was like a breath of fresh air after being locked in room for days, it was like seeing the flowers bloom in the spring after a harsh winter. It made Jaebum immensely happy, heart full of feelings for the younger man sat in his lap with his hands in Jaebum's hair and Jaebum's on his waist under his shirt.

He tasted like chocolate and vanilla, like soft and tender, like pretty and kind, he tasted like Jackson and Jaebum was addicted, tongue running along Jackson's bottom lip while his hand moved down from the younger man's waist to his thigh. Jaebum was very much aware that they were both hard, it was impossible not to be when Jackson was grinding his hips against him in small little movements that made Jaebum kiss him just a little bit harder each time until Jackson was whining and pulling back to suck his own bottom lip into his mouth.

Jackson kissed like he was afraid it was the last kiss Jaebum would ever give him. He opened his mouth when Jaebum ran his tongue over his lips and he made these soft little noises in the back of his throat, almost like a soft sigh or a barely there moan, but Jaebum was so endeared by them anyway.

"Jaebummie hyung, it hurts." Jaebum's immediately pulling further back from him and frowning as he runs his thumb over Jackson's cheek softly.

"What hurts? Did i hurt you? Where?" Jackson's frowning too but at Jaebum's words he giggles and moves to cup Jaebum's face in his hands.

"Not me hurt, hyung. I mean..." He flushes and Jaebum still doesn't stop frowning so he looks down and then back at him while he grabs his hand and guides it down to the bulge in his jeans. "It hurts, daddy."

"Oh," Jaebum doesn't stop frowning for a few seconds until Jackson starts wiggling in impatience, only then does he smirk and press his hand down and give a few rubs until Jackson's panting and trying to move closer, lips parted as he presses them against Jaebum's for a kiss.

"It hurts?" Jaebum mumbles the question against his lips and jackson nods with a whine.

"Yes." Jaebum lifts his hips and Jackson gasps soft and cute against him, eyes snapping open to look at Jaebum in surprise. "Jaebummie..."

"I hurt too, baby." Jaebum's a little endeared at how red Jackson's face gets, he's positive it's half from how hot the car suddenly is, how close they are and how cramped it feels and half because Jaebum's hand is still on his crotch and his dick is now very noticeably hard against his ass.

"Help sseuni. Want help, please." The way he says it, his voice gentle and innocent makes Jaebum's dick twitch in his own jeans and he's positive Jackson knows how turned on it makes him when he acts cute. Jaebum had a very big thing for Jackson acting cute, it really wasn't a surprise the younger knew and used it to his advantage.

"I don't know... sseuni was being a bad boy before. Little boys don't get prizes if they're naughty, do they?"

"No, but baby gets _everything_ because daddy Bummie likes sseuni a _lot._ " He grins and Jaebum can't help but smile along with him.

"I do like you a _lot_ , but if i always give you what you want you'll become spoiled. Even more spoiled than the other four idiots already have you."

"I'm not _spoiled._ " Jackson huffs and Jaebum raises an eyebrow at the same time that his hand presses down on Jackson's hard dick again making him gasp and grip at Jaebum's shoulders.

"Not spoiled? Yeah, it's no wonder you didn't throw a mini tantrum when I wouldn't give you what you wanted."

"Hyung!" Jackson looks frustrated with his lips parted and frown on his face as Jaebum keeps on teasing him with small sttokes over his jeans. "Please help baby." And there was that tone again that made Jaebum's heart melt and turned his eyes into hearts as he smiled and finally moved to unzip and unbotton his boy's jeans.

"I'll help you a little bit." Jackson was already nodding, tongue poking out to lick at his lips making them shiny and tempting. "But I'm only putting my hand over your cock, got it? You wanna come? Then you rub your wet little dick on my palm until you come." Jaebum leaned in and Jackson met him halfway, lips crashing in a bruising kiss that left them wanting more until they both needed to pull back for air.

"Mean hyung, mean, mean, _mean_ hyung." Jackson whines and Jaebum laughs against his lips causing him to huff again.

"Alright then?" Jaebum's voice is teasing and Jackson pouts out his bottom lip and nods. "Words."

"Yes sir." It's Jackson's turn to smirk as Jaebum's hips jerk up and he moans.

"Now its gonna be over your underwear." Jaebum gives him a small glare and Jackson frowns, shking his head rapidly as he kisses Jaebum's cheek.

"No, no, no. Please Jaebum hyung." He kisses his other cheek and then his lips and Jaebum laughs.

"No," He ignores the groan and whine that follows and instead taps at his hip. "Now lift up so i can pull your jeans down."

Jackson doesn't lift his hips and Jaebum waits a few seconds until he looks up with his brows raised.

"Not spoiled, hm?"

"No, i just... didn't hear what daddy said." Jackson kisses his cheek again and then does lift up his hips enough for his jeans to be pulled down. "More kisses, Jaebummie."

"See how easy it was to ask for kisses?" The younger only puckers his lips in response and Jaebum rolls his eyes fondly while giving him his kiss.

It's at the same time that he bites at Jackson's lip that he grips his cock over the material of his brefs and rubs the pad of his finger against the head, the fabric wet with precum. 

"Bummie, Bummie, Jaebummie." Jackson pants against his ear and Jaebum grins.

"Go on then, baby doll."

It's basically as if those were the words Jackson had been waiting for as he then immediately starts grinding against Jaebum's hand, hips twitching and rolling, little noises of frustration falling from his lips as Jaebum chuckles into his neck in amusement. 

It's kind of hot, oh who is he kidding? It's really fucking hot. The way Jaebum's hand just stays there, pressed against his wet briefs as he rubs against his palm, moaning and whimpering while Jaebum breathes heavily aginst his skin. He can feel Jaebum's own hard length against his ass, knows that with every grind and roll of his hips he's also grinding on Jaebum's dick and the knowledge of that only makes him needier, wants to cry out for Jaebum to _do_ something _please_ , but he doesn't, instead just tries pressing even closer against Jaebum until there's hardly any space between them and then he's grinding faster, eyes shut and body moving as Jaebum moans his name and grinds his hips up.

He doesn't realize he's so close until Jaebum is moving his hand away making him whimper and make a noise of disagreement. "Jae-" he doesn't get to finish saying the older man's name because then jaebum is tugging his briefs down and wrapping his hand around his bare dick and Jackson is too busy drowning in the taste of Jaebum's lips as he kisses him quiet and encourages him to start grinding again.

"There you go, such a pretty boy. Daddy's good boy. Are you gonna come, baby doll?"

"Yes. Yes; want, want, want. Baby _needs_ , Jaebummie."

"Shh, okay. Go ahead, honey bee." Jaebum tightens his grip on Jackson's cock and gives it a few little tugs that have Jackson squeezing his eyes shut and shuddering with a loud moan muffled into Jaebum's mouth.

"Good boy, come on, doll. Come for me." Jackson did, hips speeding up and noises floating through the car as Jaebum stroked him through it and ground his own hips up until he was biting a kiss into Jackson's neck to muffle his own moan as he came.

"I just came in my pants like a teenager." Jaebum pants the words out with red cheeks.

"I came on your shirt and hand." Jackson adds with a laugh and Jaebum smiles with an eye roll.

"Jinyoung is never going to let me live this down."

"I'll hit him."

"My hero." Jaebum presses a hand to his chest and Jackson pouts at him.

_"Mean hyung."_

"You like _mean hyung_."

"Sseuni does." Jackson nods and Jaebum pulls him into a kiss.

"Gotta clean you up now."

"Messy."

"Messy." Jaebum agrees and kisses him again.


	59. Help Me Write A Fic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: if you have any other questions or anything, feel free to ask me.

hi im gonna post soon but

okay, so i really wanna write a jackjae one shot (bottom jackson ofc because hi do you know who i am?) and i was thinking of making this something sort of fun.

right so. i was thinking everyone who wants to can **_help_** me write it. yes. **_help me._** like literally. everyone who wants to participate can leave a sentence or two or 7 or a whole paragraph if you want and i _will_ find a way to put it into the fic. you can decide if you want to add to any of the comments previous to yours (if there's any) or something else. just as long as it isnt something that wouldnt make any sense.

And if y'all like this idea maybe i can even do this for a jackbum, markson, jackbam, jackgyeom or jinson fic next??

If you want to participate, go right ahead. I hope this doesnt flop. if it does, let's all pretend I never posted this.

\--------------------

  
**The prompt:**

**-** _Jackson really really really likes when youngjae, seemingly innocent and sweet youngjae calls him pretty and ruins him. He knows though, that youngjae is_ not _innocent._

_\--------------------_

  
leave your sentence(s) in the comments if you are participating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whatever you comment, please make it revolve around and fit to the prompt i left.


	60. 058

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: let's pretend the photocards are the ones jackson got

_4_ _91,911_ _likes_  

**jiaerwang** : Albums finally came and i got lucky! jaiwjejej

 

 

_read all 12,048 comments_

  
**elementaljjp:** OMG JAJWIEJEJ YOU GOT ALL THE JB ONES SJIWJEJ

**happyjackbum:** BITCH THE ONE ON THE BOTTOM RIGHT HE LOOKS SO GOOD JM CRY

**choiwang:** ajwjjeej give me one of the repeated ones you got

**doubleb:** JACKSON AIWIWIEI TRADE ME THE BOTTOM RIGHT JB ONE FOR A JINYOUNG ONE YOU DONT HAVE PLS

**eve.jjp:** AHWUJEJE BAMBAM SAME

**jacksonsass:** Y'ALL I GOT 3 OF THE YELLOW SHIRT JB ONES SOMEONE PLS TRADE FOR A JINYOUNG AND A SMILING JB ONE

**jiaerwang:** @doubleb get your own

**thisuserisgay:** I want them all ajwieie someone pls

**doubleb:** @jiaerwang BUT YOU HAVE TWO YOU SELFISH FUCK

**happypilljb:** jaedaddy pls buy me an album

**jiaerwang:** @doubleb how much money do you have in your pocket right now?

**wangsun:** THE SMILING JB ONE OMG I NEED IT NAIWIEJ

**jackbumshipper:** damn them albums took long af right? i got mine like two days ago and i also pre ordered

**doubleb:** @jiaerwang none? what does that have to do with thiS?!

**jiaerwang:** @doubleb none? thats how much fucks i give ajwieirjj

**papijaebum:** SHUT THE FUNAIEJDJ JACKSON WHERE DID YOU GET THAT FROM

**wangay:** NAIWIEJ JACKSON I BUSTED A WHOLE LUNG CTFU HOLY MOTHER OF

**t.mark:** @jiaerwang ooooooh. i'm telling jaybee you said a bad wooooord

**cococyj** **:** @t.mark same, lets tell

**doubleb** : @jiaerwang IMA THROW THEM ALL IN THE TPILET YOU SHORT LITTLE SHIT

**peachyaegyo:** BAMBAM COMING FOR HIS HEIGHT AJWJEJ IM CRUIMF

**jiaerwang:** @doubleb IM NOT SHORT! TAKE IT BACK YOU GIRAFFE

**doubleb:** @jiaerwang NOT SHORT? HA I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE A COMEDIAN

**rozegolden:** iM nOt ShOrT LOL

**babyjackbutt:** im waiting for jjp to come save their mens rip

**jiaerwang:** @doubleb thats it! im angry! (◣_◢)

**jiaerwang:** @t.mark @cococyj  ajjwjej donT tell or im blockinG yOU BOTH

**gay6:** jackson saying hes angry and using emojis is so cute?

**daddy.jjp:** JACKSON CUTIE AJWIEIE

**softpjm:** BAMBAM LEAVE HIS HEIGHT ALONE IM SOBBING

**savagejinyoung:** HE SAID GIRAFFE, MOM IM CRYING

**defsoul:** @doubleb leave him alone smh

**beomjae:** THE POWER OF PHOTOCARDS AIWIEIEI

**jinbamist:** JAEBUM DEFENDING HIS BOY. IM DYING

**monstachw:** JAEDADDY TO TBE RESCUE

**jjp.jinyoung:** @defsoul you leave bambam alone smh

**jaebumgrowamullet:** HNNAGWHWH JJP. FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!

**crybabyjs:** im running out of snacks hold on

**nswf.jackbum:** jackbum always defending each other is my kink

**defsoul:** @jjp.jinyoung you shut up before i shove your face in the toilet again smh

**thanksbaby:** EHAT DO YOU MEAN AGAIN IM JAEBUM

**jjparents:** A G A I N BAIWIEU HE SAID AGAIN HOW DO I STOP LAUGHINF

**jjp.jinyoung:** @doubleb sorry prince you're on your own

**exobeinggay:** THIS WHOLE COMMENT SECTION IS A MESS. THROW THE WHOLE POST AWAY AJWJEJE IM CRUING

**modelbam:** JINYOUNG SAVING HIMSELF IM HOLLERING

**wang.sseunie:** JINYOUNG AJWIWIEJ

**prince.king:** and that ladies and gents is how you knoe jaebum is actually eviL. he made JINYOUNG of all people back away

**jjpenthusiast:** YOU EITHER KILL OR GET KILLED. SAVE YOURSELF JINYOUNG. I KNOW WHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO FEAR FOR YOUR LIFE BECAISE OF EVILBUM

**yu.gyeoms:** its 7am, i just woke up and yall are being fuvking wild wtf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> by the way, did y'all like the jackjae help me write a fic thingy? do you guys want me to do something like that with a jackbum fic too?
> 
> btw #2, the jackjae hmwaf thing is gonna be up for another day or two so if you still wanna participate, go ahead ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) y'all know the good stuff.


	61. 059

_5_ _18,004_ _likes_  

**jiaerwang** : Vogue

 

 

_read all 9,747 comments_

  
**okayerajackson:** WOWOWOWOW I AM SHOOKETH

**jackbumist:** IS THAT. A. CHOKER. YOU. ARE. WEARING.

**wangsun:** ANJWJWJEJ BEAUTIFUL BOY

**sadboisseuni:** @jackbumist sis. that aint a choker, im not trying to say that jacks is wearing a collar but HE'S WEARING A COLLAR

**aesthetic.bumjae:** someone cpme push me off my balcony, im on the 7th floor

**jinyoungsmile:** HOLY CHRIST AJWJWU BIGGEST UWU OF THE DAY IM NUTTING

**defsoul:** Every model in the world is shaking in fear, no one could ever.

**puppyjacks:** JAEBUM STFU AJWIWIEI SAME THOUGH. WE BEEN KNEW

**wangking:** a whole modelling kiNG

**loml.jjp:** WE STAN A VISUAL FUCKING BABY BOY KING

**jiaerwang:** @defsoul Hyunf aiwiejej :( you're top kind

**legendjiaer:** jaebum supporting the love of his life is my kink

**daddybum:** JACKSONS TYPO AIWJJE LOL. we been knew jaedaddy was a top ;(

**dreamjsw:** AJIWJWJE BIG FAT NUT

**happypilljb:** i high key want this outfit. hella outfit is goals

**quadrupleb:** AJJWJEJE THE C O L L A R

**marksneck:** jackson needs to be given more collars/chokers to wear or im committing murder. im looking @ his stylists

**nsfw.jackbum:** JAOWIEIE GIVE US MORE PICS OF YOU WEARING CHOKERS KING. I NEED THEM LIKE I NEED AIR

**defsoul:** @jiaerwang cute baby

**jaepapi** : JAIWIEUEU I LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART

**jiaerwang:** @defsoul cute d hyung

**choichoiyj:** AHUWIEI JAEBUM IS W H I P P E D

**tsunderejaebum:** idk if that d in Jackson's comment is another typo or if im missing sometbing important

**defsoul:** @jiaerwang stop, hyung said you were cute first

**sunnyjackson:** EHAT DOES THAT D MEAN. AJIWIE WAS IT A TYPO. WAS IT INTENTIONAL. DOES IT HAVE. A HUDDEN MEANING. DOES IT. DOE S IT. D O E S I T.

**holyjohnwin:** HY U N G SAID. HYU NG SAI D. HYUNG SAID. he calls himself hyung hnng fattest nut of the evening

**jaedaddy:** WHAT DOED THAT SINGLE D MEAN???? AND JAYBEE CALLS HIMSELF HYUNG WITH JACKSON. this some serious mysterious shit y'all

**exobeinggay:** WAKE ME UP. WAKE ME UP INSIDE. CANT WAKE UP. S A V E M E. im not one for starting shit, but that d high key low key was supposed to probably mean daddy on the low maybe. just saying *side eye and sips tea*

**puppywang:** H E CALL S HIMSELF HYUNF. im hard

**jiaerwang:** @defsoul sseunie said hyung was cute too 

**lovelyjackson:** if that d really does mean daddy ima go jump off a cliff

**trophykingjs:** SSEUNIE

**doubleb:** @lovelyjackson i heard mount everest was where everyone was jumping off from

**nutsafeforworkjs:** BABY BOY CALLED HIMSELF SSEUNIE AND JAEBUM CALLED HIMSELF HYUNG. IM NUTTING

**dadjinyoung:** BAMBAM EHAT

**babyboyedawn:** WAIT WHAT. bAMBAM WHA T. WH A T.  W H A T. WHAT DO YOU MEAN. DID YOU JUST INDIRECTLY

**wangpup:** DID BAM JUST TELL US WHAT WE BEEN KNEW BUT WANTED TO KNOW

**diminiebby:** HE CalleD HIMSELF SSEUNIE IM SOFT IN A HARD WAY JAIWJEJE

**namsonbabies:** bambam really just exposed their asses oof. i stan a whole king

**lomlchoi:** THIS WHY DOUBLEB IS MY BIAS

**mynameisminho:** for thanksgiving remind me to give thanks for this picture, jackbum being in love, jackbum, jackson and jaebum and bambam exposing their daddy kink bye. amen


	62. 060

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: thanks to the people who participated in the jackjae hmwaf thingy ajwjejej ily guys and thank you. ima start writing it tonight and I'll let y'all know when i post it.

**PRIVATE MESSAGE**

 

Today at 9:10 PM

 

jiaerwang:  
_lick lick lick lick_  
_i wanna eat yo dick_  
_but i cant fuck with my nails_  
_so ima pick it up with chopsticks_

 

defsoul:  
_whaT_  
_baby_  
_WHAt THE FUCKITY FUCK_

 

jiaerwang:  
_NO_  
_NONONONO_  
_HYUNG_  
_AJWIJEJE THAR WASMT ME_  
_THST WAS MARK_  
_AKKWJEJEJ_

 

defsoul:  
_just_ _why_  
_ajwieiej WHY DID HE_  
_tell him im cutting his dick off with those kindergarten safety plastic scissors next time i see him_

 

 

 

 

jiaerwang:  
_YOU_ _CANT AIWIWJEJ_  
_HE NEEDS HIS THINGY_

 

defsoul:  
_t_ _h i n g y_  
_really?_  
_im loling_

 

jiaerwang:  
_stop_ _ir_  
_or im blockimg you_  
_lol_

 

  
defsoul:  
_not_ _if i block you first_  
_lol_

 

jiaerwang:  
_finw_ _t_ _hen do it_  
_lol_

 

defsoul:  
_okay_  
_lOL_

 

**_you are blocked from sending defsoul messages_ **

 

jiaerwang:  
_WHAT_  
_WJIWIEJEJ JAEBUM NO_  
_:(:(:(:(:(:(:( IM SAD_

 

  
defsoul:  
_YOU_ _THOUGHT I WOULDNT_  
_that'll show you not to mess with me_

 

jiaerwang:  
_>_ _:'(_  
_goodbYE daddy_  
_sseunie is angry_

 

defsoul:  
_baby_  
_baby boy_  
_baby doll_  
_sweet pea_  
_honey bee_  
_don't be upset_  
_daddy was only kidding_

 

✔ seen

 

Today at 10:31 PM

 

defsoul:  
_is sseunie_ _still mad at hyung_  
_ajwiiekeie baby come on i was joking_  
_hyung is sorry_

 

✔ seen

 

Today at 11:53 PM

 

defsoul:  
_aish_ _okay doll_  
_hyung will talk to you tomorrow_  
_dont forget to brush your teeth_  
_and wear comfortable clothes_  
_and dont sleep too late or you'll be sleepy tomorrow_  
_daddy likes you baby_

 

jiaerwang:  
 _(◣_◢) sseunie likes daddy too_  
_goodnight sir_  
(-_- )

 

  
defsoul:  
_AJIWJEJE_  
_goodnight baby doll_

 

✔ seen

 


	63. 061

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can y'all believe face is nearing its end?

_6_ _18,522_ _likes_  

**defsoul:** Hola

 

 

_read all 8,341 comments_

  
**quadrupleb:** I LOVE YOU MPRE THAN I LOVE MUSELF

**jacksonsass:** WE LOVE A BILINGUAL KING AJEJEJEJ

**jackbumshipper:** h o la papi ajwjejej

**ellalovescyj:** GOODBYE IMA GO BEAT MY MEAT FOR THE MILLIONTH TIME

**gay6:** how is someone so nut worthy

**tothemoonjjp:** jaebUM YOUVE ATTACKDX ME IM UPSET

**sunshinesjackjae:** A Whole BILINGUAL king i stan

**whereisjackbum:** te amo hermoso  
     ↪ _(_ _translates to: i love you, beautiful.)_

**daddy.jjp:** CHOKE ME DADDY

**wangpup:** STEP KN ME

**jiajialoml:** hola señor daddy

**jinbambois:** im sobbing under my bed eating cereal

**sunnyjacks:** i was drawing but now i cant stop cruinf

**thanksbaby:** im not OKAY. HoW DARE YOu

**jackbutt:** im jumping off a cliff adios

**explicitjackbum:** jackson WHERE YOU AT

**kimsnamj:** hyung, you're handsome 

**namsonbabies:** @jiaerwang look how hot your man is

**littlejacks:** help, ive fallen and cant get up

**softpjm** : A VISUAL BILINGUAL KING, MY HISPANIC ASS WISHES SHE COULD WOW. KING OF SPEAKING SPANISH

**orangejjp:** akiekeje hes still sulking about yesterday. rip

**kimstae:**  @kimsnamj namjooN i swear i will drown all your ryan plushies

**jjpenthusiast:** my heart is beating so fast, i love ypu so much

**pimpjaebum:** JAIWIEIE I LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART. MPRE THAN ALL THE LOVE IN THE WORLD MULTIPLIED BY A BILLION AND SEVENTY SIX

**gaygayp:** taehyung is jealous agaiN. im cackling. same joonie ajwjejej


	64. 062

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: rip

**PRIVATE MESSAGE**

 

Today at 12:22 PM

 

defsoul:  
_baby_ _are you still mad_

 

jiaerwang:  
_no_.

 

  
defsoul:  
_no_ _?_

 

jiaerwang:  
_no_.

 

  
defsoul:  
_whats_ _with the period then_

 

jiaerwang:  
_can_ _i not use a period now (¬_¬)_  
_are you gonna block me_  
_agAIn_

 

  
defsoul:  
_ajjejejej_  
_i told you_  
_i was just playing with you_  
_i didn't even last a minute before i was unblocking you_

 

jiaerwang:  
_:_ _((((_  
_:(((((_  
_:((((((_  
_:(((((((_  
_:((((((((_

 

  
defsoul:  
_:_ _(((((((((_  
_:((((((((((_  
_:(((((((((((_  
_:((((((((((((_  
_:(((((((((((((_

 

jiaerwang:  
_:(:(:(:(:(:((:(:((((((_

 

  
defsoul:  
_:_ _(:((:(:(:((((:(:(:(:(:(_  
_fine_  
_if you need me ill be climbing mount everest_

 

jiaerwang:  
_WHAt_  
_NO_

 

  
defsoul:  
 _(╥︵╥)_  
_goodbye honey bee_  
_daddy is going now_

 

jiaerwang:  
_no (╥︵╥)_  
_daddy can't_  
_baby SAID so_

 

  
defsoul:

 

 

jiaerwang:  
_hyung_ _nO_  
_sseunie will cry again_

 

  
defsoul:  
_ajjwieiei_ _don't cry baby boy_

 

jiaerwang:  
_hyung_ _is mean to me_

 

  
defsoul:  
_it_ _was a joke honey bee_  
_i didn't mean it_

 

jiaerwang:  
_fine_ _:(_  
_but dont do it again_  
_or i will block YOu_

 

  
defsoul:  
_ajiwieiei_ _cute_  
_okay baby_  
_i won't_

 

jiaerwang:  
_now_  
_the important part_  
_YOU LOOKED SO GOOD IN YOUR RECENT POST_  
_AJAIWKJEJE I_  
_CHOKE ME_

 

  
defsoul:  
_AJWIJEJEJ_ _LITTLE BOY_  
_watch your mouth_

 

jiaerwang:  
_ajwjejiei_ _you watch my mouth_

 

  
defsoul:  
_that's_ _hot_

 

jiaerwang:  
_jajwjeje_  
_but im serious :(_  
_hyung looks so good_  
_i almost cried_  
_squirtle was afraid id hug him hard again_  
_sseunie almost commented that he liked daddy :(_

 

  
defsoul:  
_i_ _wouldve busted the fattest nut of the month_  
_but thank you baby doll_  
_you also looked 1927849167471949655495916/10 in the pic you posted_  
_with that sexy ass collar_

 

jiaerwang:  
_aakwiwie_  
_thank you (▰°o°▰)_

 

 

  
defsoul:  
_of_ _course baby_  
_akjwjeallowoilallslldldldlldldlldl_  
_hi jackson_  
_this is jinyoung_  
_im not gonna ask why i can see you calling jaebum daddy but_  
_i had to forcefully take his phone_  
_and now he's hitting my back and it really fucking hurts_  
_but i took his phone_  
_becaise i have to tell you_  
_that he's busy_  
_so he'll message you latersjjdjdjdjdjfjjfjfjdjhahehe_

 

jiaerwang:  
_whaT_

 

  
defsoul:  
_sorry_ _babe_  
_that was jinyoung_

 

jiaerwang:  
_hyunG_  
_why didnt you tell me you were busy_  
_go away_  
_and message me later_  
_when youre not busy_

 

  
defsoul:  
_akwoieie_ _okay_  
_bye baby doll_  
_honey bee_  
_baby boy_

 

jiaerwang:  
_bye_ _hyung_  
_daddy_  
_jaebummie_  
_sir_

 

  
defsoul:  
_and_ _im dead_

 

jiaerwang:  
_BYe_

 

  
defsoul:  
_okay_ _okay_  
_bye lovely_

 

✔ seen


	65. 063

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)))):):):)):)

**PRIVATE MESSAGE**

 

Today at 8:12 PM

 

defsoul:  
_jackson_

 

jiaerwang:  
_yes_ _?_  
_hi hyunf_

 

  
defsoul:  
_hi_ _babe_  
_i have a question_

 

jiaerwang:  
_oh_  
_what is it_

 

  
defsoul:  
_k_ _hold on_  
_from all the pet names i ahvw for u_  
_which arw your faves_

 

jiaerwang:  
_any_  
_but i like honey bee_  
_why_

 

  
defsoul:  
_just_ _wantwd to know_  
_arw u sure thats all_

 

jiaerwang:  
_yes_ _hyung_

 

  
defsoul:  
_boo_ _ur no fun_

 

jiaerwang:  
_whAt_

 

  
defsoul:  
_i_ _thought u were gonna say soemthinf hot ljke idk_  
_baby boy_  
_or princess_  
_or soemthing cooler than that_

 

jiaerwang:  
_but_ _hyung doesnr call me-_  
_im confused?_  
_ajwijeje_

 

  
defsoul:  
_sure_ _but anyway_  
_i gotta go help jinyoungie the bestest best friend of all the best friends i have and my fave person in the world make dinner_

 

jiaerwang:  
_okay_ _jaebum hyung_  
_bye bye_

 

  
defsoul:  
_bye_

 

✔ seen


	66. 064

**PRIVATE MESSAGE**

 

Today at 11:04 PM

 

defsoul:  
_baby_

 

jiaerwang:  
_jaebummie_  
_did you know jinyoung took your phone_

 

  
defsoul:  
_what_  
_when_

  
jiaerwang:  
_like an hour or two ago ajwiejej_  
_he asked me sometbinf_

 

  
defsoul:  
_what_ _x2_

 

jiaerwang:  
_yeah_  
_he was beinf weird_

 

  
defsoul:  
_what_ _did his dumbass ask_  
_i swear ill punch him in the dick_  
_see how he likes it when he and bambam cant fuck_  
_smh_

 

jiaerwang:  
_JAIWIWJEJ_ _HYUMG_  
_but he asked what petname of yours for me was my fave_

 

  
defsoul:  
_and_ _what'd you say_

 

jiaerwang:  
_I_ _said it was honey bee_  
_becaise i lnew it waa him_  
_i wasnt gonna say baby_  
_or baby doll or baby boy or when you call me little boy (▰°o°▰)_

 

  
defsoul:  
_how'd_ _you know it was him anyway_  
_ajsjjeje you like all of them then?_

 

jiaerwang:  
_of_ _course i do_  
_he thought you even called me princess_  
_i was shook_  
_and i knew it was him becaise of the typos_  
_and he uses 'u' instead of 'you'_

 

  
defsoul:  
_i_ _ts his weak point_  
_his ass cant catfish for shit_  
_and_  
_uhm_

 

jiaerwang:  
_uhm_ _?_

 

  
defsoul:  
_uhm_.  
_ive thought about calling you that_

 

jiaerwang:  
_rEally_ _omg ajqiejej_  
_please (╥︵╥)(▰˘◡˘▰)_

 

  
defsoul:  
_oh_  
_my dick just twitched_

 

jiaerwang:  
_heheheh_

 

  
defsoul:  
_WHAT_ _THE FUCK_  
_JACKSON_  
_WHAT ARE YOU DOING_  
_AJWIEJEJ NO_  
_STOP IT RIGHT NOW_

 

jiaerwang:  
_:_ _( i was drinking wateR_  
_i wasnt doing anything naughty jaebummie_  
_baby promises_  
_it just looks naughty_

 

  
defsoul:  
_of_ _course it looks naughty_  
_my hard dick agrees_  
_im crying_

 

jiaerwang:  
_hold_ _on im coming_

 

  
defsoul:  
_nqiwieiei_  
_I'm gonna go jerk off brb_

 

jiaerwang:  
_hyunf_  
_call me?_

 

  
defsoul:  
_i_ _just said i was-_

 

jiaerwang:  
_thats_ _why ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_

 

  
defsoul:  
_OH_  
_okay baby_

 

jiaerwang:  
_you_ _saved my number when i gave it to you at MAMA right?_

 

  
defsoul:  
_of_ _course baby doll_  
_okay im calling you now_

 

jiaerwang:  
_okay_ _jaebummie hyung_

 

✔ seen

 

**\-----**

**Incoming call from :**

** Bummie Hyung ♥♥ **

**\-----**


	67. 065

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: were you guys expecting something else ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ajwiei. btw let's pretend its his birthday, the timeline is fucked and this is fanfiction anywAY

__

_8_ _19,637_ _likes_

**jiaerwang:** haaappy biiiirthday to youuuu 

 

 

_read all 15,884 comments_  

 

**jaebumshoulders:** HAPPY BIRTHDAY IM JAEBUM I WISH YOU ALL THE LOVE IN THE WORLD AND ALL THE HAPPINESS THERE IS 

  
**papibum:** BIRTHDAY BOY AJJEJEJE I LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART HAVE A GOOD DAY

**wangson:** anwjueje why y'all crop the other bois out rip

**bootyjsw:** HAPPY BIRTHDAY JAEDADDY

**kimstae:** happy birthday, i hope you have an amazing day and that you get some bomb af birthday sex and that your dick gets sucked real good. i wish you all the happiness you deserve, i love you best friend

**babyjackbum:** happy birThdAY TO YOU. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YoU. HAPPY BIRTHDYA JAEDADDY. HAPPy BIRTHDAY TO YOUUUUUUU

**legendjiaer:** LOK AT HIM LAYING DOWN LIKE THE COMFORTABLE KING HE IS. HAPPY BIRTHDAY BABE I LOVE YOU SO MUCH

**kimsnamj:** @kimstae TAEHYUNG WHAG ARW YOU DOIMF

**daddy.jjp:** words cannot express how proud i am of you jaebum, i wish you a happy birthday and the best day with friends and family. i hope you receive lots of love and presents

**defbeom:** TAE AJWIEJEJ SAME

**wangsun:** I A M G O N N A C R Y BECAUSE HOPY FUCK HAPOY BRITHDYA KING OF MY HEART

**defsoul:** What are you doing all the way at the kitchen? come bacK

**jlaerwang:** ajiwieje happy birthday daddy

**jackbutt:** IM SOBBING KIM TAEHYUNG EHAT THE FUCK

**jackbumshipper:** HAUWUEJ JAEBUM IM SOBBING. HES CLINGY

**ttttttt.mrak** **:** @kimstae now thats a whole mood ajkrkrkr we love an intellectual

**lovemymanjb:** i just sang the birthday song and ate a cupcake for you. happy birthday dad

**beombeom:** clINGy jaebum is where its at, big fat nut.

**jiaerwang:** @defsoul ajiwiej hyung, im washing the dishes

**carat.jjp:** AKKWJEJEJ WHY yall crop the other boys out x2

**defsoul:** @jiaerwang leave the dishes. jinyoung can wash them or youngjae or mark or yugyeom or bambam. come here to me

**jjpenthusiast:** we love clingy boyfriend jaybee

**peachyaegyo** : clingybum is a whole softie

**jiaerwang:** @defsoul okay jaebummie hyung (◕‿◕✿)( ˘ ³˘)♥‿♥ jackson is going

**bumwang:** the EMOjIS BITch

**nsfw.jackbum:** TAEHYINF SAME DUDE

**defsoul** **:** @jiaerwang Good boy

**deerjimin:** i came to have a good time, to wish yoh a hapoy brithdya and thsi is how you reoay me

**ultjaebum:** good boy gooD boY goOD bOY gOOD BOY GOOD BOY im fucking sobbinf

**thanksbaby:** BJTCH WHAT RHE FUCKING SHIT

**jinyoungsmile:** EVEEYBODY STAY CALM ITS HAPOENIFN

**jackjaes:** WHat whAT HWTA AJWJEJEJEJ NO STOP MY INNOCENT EYES

**soulofdef:** WELL looks like its time to go beat my meat

**namsonbabies:** GO O D B OY. TIS THE FATTEST NUT OF THE FUCKING YEAR

**peachyaegyo:** cLiNgYbUm Is A wHoLe SoFtIe. what was i thinking smh

**marksneck:** sweet jesus im having an asthma attack sjejej i busted a fat nut

**babyboyjsw:** im JUMPING OFF A CLIFF BYE

**choichoiyj:** 3, 2, 1 and i just jumped

**plsdaddyjb:** @babyboyjsw HOLD ON wait for me

**jswking:** this js my chance @babyboyjsw wait for me too sis

**doubleb:** mount everest here they come


	68. 066

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: i have an important question to ask but i dont wanna ask yet becaise its not the right time to asK

__

_8_ _29,663_ _likes_  

**cococyj:** what love does to a man

 

 

_read all 11,840 comments_

 

**jaybumie:** HOLY BAUWJJEEJ

  
**jimin.sehun:** BITCH IM LEAKING EYE WATER

**jacksonwanx:** is this what it feels like to feel pain

**happypilljb:** IM IN LOVE WITH THEIR LOVE STOP I T

**jackbutt:** youngjae... the real mvp ily

**wangpup:** JAQKJWJEEJ I L OVE YO U. THANK YOU SO MUCH I NEEDED THIS TODAY

**evilbum:** tag yourself im youngjae recording this

**extrawang:** HE SOF T JAEBUM A IS

**memebum:** @evilbum I'm jackson kissijg his head

**jackjae901:** STOPIT OR IMGONNATHROWMYPHONE

**gaygayp:** @evilbum im the hand grabbing jaebums arm

**babywang:** art... simply art is what this is

**jjpenthusiast:** @evilbum i am jaebums smile

**softbum:** @evilbum im how he looks away after he smiles and notices the camera

**blurbum:** IF THIS IS WHAT HEAVEN FEEOS LILE IM READY TO DIE

**jjparents:** youngjae i love you thank you for feedinf mE

**softjinbam** **:** yo thats hella gay... i love it... i love you bye

 


	69. 067

**PRIVATE MESSAGE**

 

Today at 1:01 AM

 

jjp.jinyoung:  
_yo_ _yo yo boi_

 

jiaerwang:  
_what_ _the heck_

 

  
jjp.jinyoung:  
_ur_ _so cute and u havent said anything I'm sad_

 

jiaerwang:  
_stop_ _being sad_  
_its bad for your hearT_

 

  
jjp.jinyoung:  
_whats_ _with the capiTal t_

 

jiaerwang:  
_whats_ _up with ypu beinf in my dms_

 

  
jjp.jinyoung:  
_i_ _was trying to slide into ur dms_  
_send nudes_

 

jiaerwang:  
_NAJEJEJEJ_ _NO_  
_IM TELLING JAEBUM_  
_AND BAMBAM_  
_AND EVERYONE_  
_SO THEY KNOW YOURE NASTY_  
_A NASTY BOY_

 

  
jjp.jinyoung:  
_jaiwjeje_ _see_  
_ur so cute its sickening_  
_in the good way_

 

jiaerwang:  
_what_ _do you want jinyOung_  
_:( or are you just here to bully me_

 

  
jjp.jinyoung:  
_no_ _this js actually important and has to do with the most important person in our lkttle gang of home of sexual misfits_

 

jiaerwang:  
_home_ _of sexual_  
_stop hanging out and talkinf to bambam_  
_but anyway whats up with jaebum_

 

  
jjp.jinyoung:  
_jaebum_ _?_  
_im talking about bambam_  
_doubleb_  
_the loml_  
_the apple of my eye_  
_the cinnamon to my bun_  
_the moon to my stars_  
_the yes to my no_  
_the hand to my foot_  
_the wifi to my phone_

 

jiaerwang:  
_OKAY_ _DOLLAR STORE SHAKESPEARE_  
_whats your point_

 

  
jjp.jinyoung:  
_bitch_ _i will have u know_  
_a single eyelash kf mine is worth morw than the t-shirt ur wearing rn_  
_smh_

 

jiaerwang:  
_you're_ _a. bullY_  
_im telling jaebummie hyung on you (◣_◢)_

 

  
jjp.jinyoung:  
_you're_ _a whole baby_  
_does jaebum call you cute names_  
_because if he doesnt hes a whole idiot_  
_you know how many fucking pet names id have for you_  
_if i wasnt in love with bambam that is_

 

jiaerwang:  
_YOU_  
_YOU-_  
_YOU SAID AJJWJEJEJ_  
_AGWUWJJEJEJEJ_  
_AJQOKEJFK AWW OEI_

 

  
jjp.jinyoung:  
_OH_ _AJWJEJEJ_  
_yes sigh_  
_thats what i was here for_

 

jiaerwang:  
_im_ _cryimg_  
_hold on givw me a mintue_

 

  
jjp.jinyoung:  
_bahejejje_ _see_  
_a whole cutie_  
_jaebum has good taste after all_

 

jiaerwang:  
_ajeieiej_ _but_  
_what did you really want_

 

  
jjp.jinyoung:  
_okay_  
_so_  
_i l word bambam right_

 

jiaerwang:  
_you_ _l word bambam_  
_l word_  
_a whole silly man_

 

  
jjp.jinyoung:  
_now_ _whos the bully_  
_but fr focus child_

 

jiaerwang:  
_okay_ _sorry_

 

  
jjp.jinyoung:  
_okay_ _so_  
_i wanna ask him to be my boyfriend right_  
_because we've like been talking for MONTHS_  
_and we've like ya know fucked_  
_and i wanna make it official™_  
_but i need ur help_

 

jiaerwang:  
_im_ _sobbing_  
_this is so cutw wtf_  
_my little bam is all grown up and getting married_

 

  
jjp.jinyoung:  
_hold_ _it right there cowboy_  
_not thaf far in yet_  
_but okay so_  
_i need you to keep him busy on Wednesday right_  
_because get this_  
_im surprising him and visiting him_  
_he told me he has that day off_  
_so we're flying there thursday and getting there at around idk_  
_and we'll be staying at a hotel_  
_and like_

 

jiaerwang:  
_NAJEJEJJE_  
_DID YOU SAY WE_  
_LIKE W E_  
_AS IN DADDY TOO_

 

  
jjp.jinyoung:  
_daddY_  
_d a d d y_  
_dAddy_  
_DAddy_  
_DADdy_  
_DADDy_  
_DADDY_  
_dadDy_  
_is it okay that im kinda hard_

  
jiaerwang:  
_NWJEJEJRJ_ _NO IGNORE RHAT_  
 _IGNORW IGNORE IGMORE_  
 _YOU SAW NOTHIFN_

 

  
jjp.jinyoung:  
_SJWIKEJE_ _I SAW WHAT I SAW_  
_but its okay_  
_i knew he had the kink_  
_but seriously focUS please_

 

jiaerwang:  
_okay_ _sorry again :(_

 

  
jjp.jinyoung:  
_but_ _yes me and jaebum too_  
_so on Wednesday night like at 9 we're gonna go to ur apartment_  
_and he has to be there_

 

jiaerwang:  
_okay_ _i can do that_  
_what are you gonna do_

 

  
jjp.jinyoung:  
_its_ _a secret_  
_no fr even i dont know yet_

 

jiaerwang:  
_JWUWIEJ_ _WHAT_

 

  
jjp.jinyoung:  
_IM_ _STIPL PLANNING LEAVE ME ALONE_

 

jiaerwang:  
_AJIWJW_ _IM_

 

  
jjp.jinyoung:  
_tahts_ _it though_  
_id really appreciate it if u helped me by distracting him on wednesday_

 

jiaerwang:  
_i_ _can do that_  
_im so excited_

 

  
jjp.jinyoung:  
_just_ _dont tell him_

 

jiaerwang:  
_i_ _wont_  
_jackson promises_

 

  
jjp.jinyoung:  
_jaiwjeje_ _so fucking cute im soft_

 

jiaerwang:  
_ajeijeje_ _im very cute thank you_

 

  
jjp.jinyoung:  
_but_ _anyway_  
_thank you dude_  
_means a lot_  
_I'll get you some slime like the one i have_

 

jiaerwang:  
_JWIWIEJ_ _YES PLS_  
_I'LL LOVE YOU FKREVER EVER_

 

  
jjp.jinyoung:  
_ajwjej_ _okay_

__

 

jiaerwang:  
_anjwjejej_

 

  
jjp.jinyoung:  
_so_ _..._  
_daddy huh?_

 

jiaerwang:  
_bye_ _jinyoung_

 

  
jjp.jinyoung:  
_dont_ _you dare ignore me you cute little fuck_

 

✔ seen


	70. 068

_7_ _18,552_ _likes_  

**jiaerwang:** jaebum hyung is growing his hair out ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)♥‿♥(◠‿◠)

 

 

_read all 12,840 comments_

  
**beombeom:** OH FUCK ARE WE GETTING EMOBUM

**jackbumist:** PLEAAW BE EMOBUM 2.0

**daddy.jjp:** yall watch it just be like a little longwr than now but shorter than emobum era

**orangejaebum:** if i dont get emobum whats rhe point

**jaebumgrowamullet:** grow a mullet big daddy

**wangjia:** anjwejjej LISTEN I WANT EMOBUM HAIR OKAY

**defbum:** if you dont give us emobum 2.0 im telling ur mom

**t.mark:** throw the whole jaebum awaY

**jaebumsmiling:** IS IT LONG DADDY HAIR AGAIN i mean youre always daddy but when you have long hair and push it back... fattest nut of the century

**jackson.loml:** watch it be emobum hair

**kimsnamj:** @jiaerwang how does it look though

**peachywang:** emobum is ready for its comeback

**jiaerwang:** @kimsnamj it looks so good best friend (▰°o°▰) ill send you pics ;))

**chanhunism:** tell jaebum to grow it out long enough to choke me with it

**rozegolden:** JACKSON SHARE THE PICS

**jaedaddy:** IF ITS NOT EMOBUM

**marksneck:** long hair jaebum is the superior jaebum

**jacksonslaugh:** @jiaerwang OH MY GAOWJ2JEJEJ IM CRYING. MY BIAS LOOKS SO ✔✔ 100%

**babyjackbum:** NAMJOON IS ME AJWIEJEJ I WANNA SEE TOO

**softbum** : @marksneck sis all the jaebums are superior

**mynameisminho:** and its finally out,,, namjoon biases jaebum

**joohoney:** NAMJOON LOVES JAEBUM AIEJEJEJ IM LAUGJINF

**exobeinggay:** taehyung come get your man ajwjjeej

**jackbumshipper:** SHOW US TOO JACKSON

**jjp.project:** ANKWKEEJ EMOBUM?

**kimstae:** @kimsnamj I- nevermind smh

**kinkyjackbum:** Taehyung aiwjejeej

**lomljaebum:** taehyung always out here being jealous its so cute rip

**pinkjunmyeon:** JAIWIEJE SEND PICS JACKSON

**kimsnamj** **:** @kimstae  >:D

**jiajia:** namjoon loves teasing him aiwjejej

**sseuniewang:** THE BUCKET HAT NAWJJEJE

**kimstae:** @kimsnamj boi if you dont-

**papijb:** give the world what it wants jb, give it emobum 2.0

**wang.bum:** watch it only be like 1 inch longer than now

**kimsnamj:** @kimstae (▰°o°▰)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) (hand emoji)(peach emoji) me?

**namsonbabies:** NAMJOON NO AJWJEJEJE THATS HOT

**jackbutt:** did namjoon just ask to get spanked bitch im screaming

**gaygayp:** emobum is near and namjoon is kinky bye

**jjpenthusiast:** OH RHATS WHT HE LIKWS TEASINF HIM AJWKEJEJ HE- I- MOUNT EVEREST?


	71. 069

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: we're so close and im getting panicked about it i-
> 
> also. i was gonna write smut since it is ch 69 but i decided nah lol. but anyway, when this ends, because it wiLL end eventually, i already know what ima write next i think im just not 100% sure. it might be a crack fic because yall for some reason think im funny? ajwjej rip but yeah. a hint? there'll be a lot of trees. maybe.

**PRIVATE MESSAGE**

 

Today at 10:43 PM

 

defsoul:  
_jackson-ah_

 

jiaerwang:  
_yes_ _jaebummie?_  
_hi (◕‿◕✿)_

 

  
defsoul:  
_yeah_ _, hi_  
_listen babe_  
_i need to talk to you about something_

 

jiaerwang:  
_what is it hyunf_

 

  
defsoul:  
_uhm_ _I'd rather not do it over message_  
_it's something i need to talk about in person with you_

 

jiaerwang:  
_oh_ _okay_  
_tomorrow we can meet up when jinyoung and bambam go out?_

 

  
defsoul:  
_sure_ _that'll work_

 

jiaerwang:  
_great_ _!_  
_i cant wait to see you jaebummie ( ˘ ³˘)_

 

  
defsoul:  
_i_ _gotta go now_  
_I'll see you tomorrow jackson_

 

jiaerwang:  
_okay_  
_bye bye_

 

✔ seen

 

\----------

 

**PRIVATE MESSAGE**

 

Today at 10:58 PM

 

  
jiaerwang:  
_NAMJoON_

 

kimsnamj:  
_why are you yelling at ME_

 

jiaerwang:  
_BECAISE_  
_AHWIIEJE I THINK IMA CRY_

 

kimsnamj:  
_WHTA_ _WHY_  
_WHO DO I GOTTA KILL_

 

jiaerwang:  
_AJIWJEJE_ _NO_  
_BUT IM SCAREF_

 

kimsnamj:  
_why_ _whats goinf on_

 

jiaerwang:  
_jaebum_ _said_  
_he wants to taLK_  
_IN PERSON_  
_AbOut someThING importanT that canT be talkeD abOUT over message_  
_what does that scream to you_

 

kimsnamj:  
_that_ _he wants to talk about soemthimg important that cant be talked over message_

 

jiaerwang:  
_NO_  
_IT MEANS HES GONNA DUMP MY ASS_

 

kimsnamj:  
_HE'S_ _NUT_  
_*NOT_  
_shut the fuck up_  
_if he does that means love isnt real_

 

jiaerwang:  
_anjwjejej_ _but you and Taehyung_

 

kimsnamj:  
_nut_ _the pojnt_  
_*not_  
_fucking typo it isnT the tIMe_

 

jiaerwang:  
_anjwjejej_  
_BUT EVERYTIME SOMEOEN SAYA THEY NWED TO TALK ABOUT SOWMTHIFN "IMPORTANT" THAT CANT BE OVER THE PHONE ITS USUALALY A BRWAK UP_

 

kimsnamj:  
_or_ _he just wants to tell you he wants to eat your ass and tell you he loves you_

 

jiaerwang:  
_he_ _alteady told mw he wants to eat my ass_

 

kimsnamj:  
_JWIWIEJEJ_  
_has he? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_

 

jiaerwang:  
_it_ _isnT the time best fRIEnd_

 

kimsnamj:  
_okay_ _okay sorry auwieje_  
_but im serious_  
_maybe he wants to ask you out_  
_ya know_  
_like make it official_  
_like boyfriends_

 

jiaerwang:  
_AHWIIEOEKAJEJ_ _BOYFRIEMDS_  
_IMAGINE ME BEING JAEBUMS BOYFRIEND_  
_FATTEST NUT OF THE FUCKING EXISTENCE_

 

kimsnamj:  
_ajwiieje_  
_see_  
_maybe it iS just that and you're worrying for nothing_

 

jiaerwang:  
_hes_ _gonna breAK up with me_  
_hes gonna tell me he found a better ass he wants to eat and spank :(_

 

kimsnamj:  
_he's_ _spANKed you?_  
_im gettinf hard_

 

jiaerwang:  
_hajwiejje_  
_no he hasnt_  
_why do you like being sapnked so much nasty boy_

 

kimsnamj:  
_youre_ _a nasty boy (◣_◢)_  
_im telling taehyung you called me a bad wprD_

 

jiaerwang:  
_namjooooooon_

 

kimsnamj:  
_fine_  
_i wont tell_  
_but listen_  
_he isnt gonna break up with you_  
_hes gonna boyfriend status you_  
_and hes gonna eat your ass and youre gonna be a brat and ask him to spank your ass_  
_theres no other ass out there superior to yours_  
_well apart from jimins and sehuns but those are on the same level as yours_  
_those three are the superior asses_  
_like every ass wjshes jt could_  
_tge asses of asses_  
_butts of butts_  
_the peaches of peaches_

 

jiaerwang:  
_i_ _GET it_  
_but im still nervous_

 

kimsnamj:  
_dont_ _be_  
_namjoonie is sure you will not be broken up wirh_

 

jiaerwang:  
_ahjwieje_ _thank you best friend_

 

kimsnamj:  
_what_ _are best friends for_

 

jiaerwang:  
_ily_ _to the moon and back_  
_youre the bestest baby in the world right after me_

 

kimsnamj:  
_of_ _course_  
_we're the superior baby boys_  
_you know it and so does the whole world_

 

jiaerwang:  
_uwu_ _?_

kimsnamj:  
_uwu_.

jiaerwang:  
_jijej_ _ajwjjeej maybe uwu will be our always_  
_but now i need to go night night_

 

kimsnamj:  
_me_ _too_  
_goodnight sseunie_

 

jiaerwang:  
_goodnight_ _joonie_

 

✔ seen

 


	72. 070

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: idk where this ch came from but ive decided to not end this at 800 kudos but more like at 100 chapters aieiejje. i realized theres more things i wanna add and stuff so yeah rip

_6_ _11,945_ _likes_  

**doubleb:** guess who just got a fucking boyfriend you little fucks

 

 

_read all 10,021 comments_

 

**thanksbaby:** uaiwjejej boyfriend jinyoung must be a big softie

  
**projectjj:** THATS WHY YOU GUYA WERE BEING CUTE AND GAY ON THE JJP VLIVE CHANNEL AJWJEJEJ

**jaebumsmoles:** qjwiieje im actually crying happy tears

**doubleb:** @thanksbaby lol he's actaully mean to me all the time

**gaygayp:** THAT EXPLAins the gay ass vlive aiwiieje i was living for it @defsoul @jiaerwang when are YOU guys gonna do a vlive hmM HMM

**softbum:** can jinyoung put his arm around me like that too :(

**jjp.jinyoung:** @doubleb *actually you illitreate child

**parkjinold:** that makes rhe cute ass vlive make sense

**doubleb:** @jjp.jinyoung *illiterate

**softjinbam:** that moment when jinyoung looks like a whole boyfriend next to his boyfriend :(:(:(:(:(:)

**jjp.jinyoung:** @doubleb BlOCKeD

**loml.ja** **ckbum:** theur relationshio is basically thwm teasinf each othwr and i think tahts beautiful

**papidef:** jinyoung loves him so much its beautiful

**jjk.bts:** BAMBAM WHY DIDMT YOU TELL ME I FEEL BETRAYEd

**carla.jjp:** jinyoung is a whole bully in love smh

**softpjm:** JQIWIRJRJ JUNGKOOK KNOWS HIS INSTAGRAM PASSWORD DOES HE KNOW HIS TWOTTER ONE TOO?

**ming.hoes:** i do too

**yu.ming:** un followed smh

**jeongcheols:** i always forget how hilarious minghaos username is ajiwjeje

**jjp.jinyoung** : @jjk.bts @ming.hoes @yu.ming fuck outta here you losers

**jjparents:** these comments are a whole mess

**wangjiason:** okay but i watched the vlive live but im also gonna wait for it to have english subs okay okay

**ming.hoes:** @jjp.jinyoung I'll have you knoW, i just reported you for bullying

**jinyoungsmile:** jajwjeje Jungkook, mingyu and minghao popped outta nowherE

**americanmark:** MINGHao im dead ajwjej

**svt.jjp.jsw:** MINGHAO NO AUWIEJRJJ

**modelbam:** ajwirjrj im sobbing yall are a bunch of idiots

**jjk.bts:** @ming.hoes IT'S WHAT HE DESERVES

**t.mark:** this is why i ignore bambams comment sections

**daddybum:** y'all were beimg gay on the vlive this explains why aiwjrjrj thats cute

**jjp.jinyoung:** @t.mark dont you have two children to look after

**choiwang:** ajjwjej im happy for yall @ jackbum now its ur turn

**t.mark:** @jjp.jinyoung dont you have your own child to look after

**jjp.jinyoung:** @t.mark BLOCKEd faster than you can think of even saying something relevanT

**daddycheol:** jaebum do a vlive with jackson we're waiting aiwirjr pls

**jjpenthusiast:** JQIEJJE JINYOUNG ROASTING EVERYONE WTF IS THIS HOW LOVE MAKES HIM. MORE POWERFUL?

**t.mark:** JWIEJEJEJ @doubleb TELL YOUR STUPID BOYFRIEND TO UNBLOCK ME

**nsfw.jackbum:** WHy are you guys like this

**jiminsass:** HE BLOCKED MARK IM SCREAMINF

**jiaerwang:** what did i just walk into

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jjk.bts - jungkook (bts)  
> ming.hoes - the8 (seventeen)  
> yu.ming - mingyu (seventeen)


	73. next fic???

So basically i was gonna ask this at the end of face, but i realized i need to start preparing for it, so.

Okay, i have three ideas in mind and i want you guys to decide which one you want me to do after face ends.

These are the three options, just comment the one you choose and the one that gets more votes from both ao3 and wattpad from this point on until ch. 80 will be the one I post.

**1.)** _Group chat fic linked to face, kind of like a sequel but they're in a group chat with other friends and stuff._

**2.)** _Write a vmon spin off from their relationship here in face_

**3.)** _O_ _r a wanna be horror fic that'll be not that scary because i suck at writing scary stuff ajwjeje_


	74. 071

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: i made myself some chicken and i didnt burn my house down again

**PRIVATE MESSAGE**

 

Today at 11:18 PM

 

defsoul:  
_i fucked up yo_  
_wtf ima go jump off mount everest_  
_if you need me ill be packing my worthless things into my worthless bag to end my worthless life_

 

jjp.jinyoung:  
_smfh_ _shut the fucl up_  
_whatd you're dumb ass do_

 

  
defsoul:  
_*_ _your_  
_and bambam is the illiterate child_

 

jjp.jinyoung:  
_im_ _leaving this conversation_

 

  
defsoul:  
_geez_ _someone is sensitive_

 

jjp.jinyoung:  
_hyung_ _im going to tell jackson to break up with you if u dont shut the fuck_  
_UP_

 

  
defsoul:  
_you_ _shut the fuck up_  
_respect your hyung_  
_stupid kid_

 

jjp.jinyoung:  
_reSpEcT_ _yOuR hYuNg_  
_and then you call me a stupid kid_  
_to earn respect you gotta give respect_

 

  
defsoul:  
_thats_ _why you aint got any_

 

jjp.jinyoung:  
_JAIWJEJEJ_ _I HATE YOU_

 

  
defsoul:  
_anyway_ _, back to stuff that actually matters_  
_i fuckeD up_  
_like fucked up with the capital F U C K E D U P_

 

jjp.jinyoung:  
_okay_ _i got it_  
_what is it you did_

 

  
defsoul:  
_i_ _didn't call jackson baby_

 

jjp.jinyoung:  
_i_  
_im blocking you_  
_why is this something so big of a deal_  
_go call him baby now and problem solved?_

 

  
defsoul:  
_no_ _listen_  
_i told him i wanted to talk about something with him_  
_but you know when i get nervous i text like really flat and like im angry ajwiejej_  
_and i didnt call him skmethimg cute_  
_and i think he thinks im mad at him_

 

jjp.jinyoung:  
_you_ _fucked up_

 

  
defsoul:  
_thats_ _what I've been saying_

 

jjp.jinyoung:  
_message_ _him again then_  
_like_  
_just be like hi babe or soemthing_  
_and thwn keep talkinf_  
_and slip in the random cute names you call him_  
_and problem solved_

 

  
defsoul:  
_ajwjejej_ _you're right_

 

jjp.jinyoung:  
_of_ _course i am_  
_what did you want to talk to him about though?_

 

  
defsoul:  
_marriage_

 

jjp.jinyoung:  
_ANJWJEJEJ_ _BJTCH WHAT_

 

  
defsoul:  
_im_ _kidding_  
_about moving in with me_

 

jjp.jinyoung:  
_BITCH_ _WHAT X2_

 

  
defsoul:  
_im_ _kidding again_  
_i just wanna hang out with him and ask him some stuff to get to know him_  
_ya know?_

 

jjp.jinyoung:  
_oh_ _ajwjej yeah_  
_anyway good luck with whatever hyung_

 

  
defsoul:  
_you_ _too_  
_bye jinyoung_

 

jjp.jinyoung:  
_im_ _literally in the other room_

 

  
defsoul:  
_byE_ _jinyoung_

 

jjp.jinyoung:  
_smh_ _bye jaebum hyung_

 

✔ seen


	75. 072

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: i think ima *** ** ****** ******* *** because * ***** ***** the other one. okay? okay. ;)

**PRIVATE MESSAGE**

 

Today at 11:33 PM

 

defsoul:  
_jackson-ah_  
_i just remembered something_

 

jiaerwang:  
_oh_ _hyunf_  
_what is it_

 

  
defsoul:  
_you're_ _cute_

 

jiaerwang:  
_ajwijejej_ _whar_  
_out of nowherw_  
_i chokef on mu pizza_

 

  
defsoul:  
_you_ _can choke on something better_

 

jiaerwang:  
_HYUNF_ _AIWJEJEJ_  
_ARE YOU DRUNK_

 

  
defsoul:  
_what_ _?_  
_no im not drunk_

 

jiaerwang:  
_why_ _are you being like this_

 

  
defsoul:  
_like_ _how_  
_im being like i always am_

 

jiaerwang:  
_why_ _is hyung all pf a sudden being LIKe THiS_

  
defsoul:  
_like_ _how ajwjejej_  
_i already said i was being like always_  
_i always call you cute, baby_

 

jiaerwang:  
_baby_  
_ajjwjeje_

 

  
defsoul:  
_why_ _are YOU bejng like this_

 

jiaerwang:  
_no_ _u_

 

  
defsoul:  
_no_ _you_

 

jiaerwang:  
_nut_ _me_  
_you_

 

  
defsoul:  
_nut_  
_same_

 

jiaerwang:  
_I_ _MEANT NOT_

 

  
defsoul:  
_of_ _course baby_  
_but i just wanted to tell you you were cute_  
_now i need to go to sleep_  
_busy day tomorrow_

 

jiaerwang:  
_ajjwjej_ _hyung_

 

  
defsoul:  
_babe_

 

jiaerwang:  
_:_ _(_  
_what did ypu wanna talk abour_

 

  
defsoul:  
_nothing_ _to worry about, baby doll_

 

jiaerwang:  
_:_ _(:(:((:((((:(:( okay_  
_go night night jaebummie_

 

  
defsoul:  
_you_ _too jackson-ah_

 

jiaerwang:  
_okay_ _daddy_  
_text me tomorrow?_

 

  
defsoul:  
_of_ _course baby_  
_bye, dont sleep late_

 

jiaerwang:  
_yes_ _jaebummie hyung_  
_baby likes you_

 

  
defsoul:  
_daddy_ _likes baby too_  
_bye doll_

 

✔ seen

 


	76. 073

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: it's may 10 today ajjeje its almost 11pm for me and ima be real honest here okay? ima end this soon, maybe in less than 10 more chapters? im running out of ideas. rip. but i will start the one y'all voted most for, so dont worry. this isnt the end of jiaerwang and defsoul.

_8_ _19,632_ _likes_  

**defsoul:** He's a wild and sexy boy

 

 

_read all 10,731 comments_

 

**cjackbum:** so you heard of the nickname he gave himself

**kingofchinajsw:** ajwiejej you know about wild and sexy

**exobeinggay:** why am i laughing also who's recording y'all

**softbum:** JAEBUM'S HAIR A DADDY

**jjp.project:** why does jaebum look so in love

**wangim:** is this another date

**mark.t.mark:** i cant even properly see jaebums hairstyle but im already in tears because it looks like emobum era

**cococyj:** but why is jaebum grabbing onto him so hard ajjwjej

**quadrupleb:** EMOBUm hair????? pls????

**softboiijb:** jackbum are daddy and baby boy culture

**doubleb:** @ everyone who thinks emobum is back, y'all got another thing coming for you auiejeje

**savagejinyoung:** pls, all i want is emobum back

**jjpsofficially:** @doubleb what is IT ajwuejej

**stanknkuglies:** pls ajwjejej why is this so cute

**t.mark:** y'all on another date? jajwjej have fun kids

**jin.hobi:** when he shows up with a mullet or bald ima start cryghing

**kingjaebum:** ima say this loud and clear so listen up uglies!! if anyone sees them, leave them alone, dont bother them or invade their personal space. leave them to have fun, im sure they wanna have a date in peace like any other couple. thank you for listening  
               ↪ ** _defsoul,_** **_jiaerwang, doubleb, jjp.jinyoung, yu.gyeoms, t.mark_** _and_ _ **cococyj**_ _liked your comment_

**bumjae:** ya know ehen u really love someone? thats jackbum, they loce eachother

**hobo.hobi:** @kingjaebum yes ajwjej glad someone said it

**gaygayp:** you see that hoes? they liked the intellectual comment, so if u see them dont get close, be respectful

**happypilljb:** have fun children, dont do anything i wouldn't do

**yu.gyeoms:** @ people wondering who took this, it's actually me. i was the one who recorded them, this was before they left when jaebum came to pick him up lol

**wangking:** dont have sex cause you will get pregnant and die. dont have sex in the missionary position, dont have sex standing up; just don't do it promise?

**legendjiaer:** WHAT HAPPENJFN AJEJEJ i just said something everyone should know without havinf to be told

**jooheon1324:** jackson ima slide into your dms okay? no homo though, dont worry jaebum

**wangpup:** i wanna be in love too :(

**thanksbaby:** @wangking sis what the SBJWJEJSJ IM CRYING

**jjpenthusiast:** i like how not only jackbum but the other 5 also liked the comment uwu

**nsfw.jackbum:** @ bambam boi what u mean us he bald ajjwjej

**jinyoungsmile:** WHAT HAIRSTYLE DOES HE AHVE AIWJEJD IT LOOKS LIKE EMOBUM BUT ITS NOT ????

**jiminsass:** why y'all in love for

**pinkjunmyeon:** me @ jackbum: damn, this bitch gets on my fucking uwus

**emobumstan:** i wanna see what hairstyle he has pls

**jjp.jinyoung:** @ everyone getting ready for jaebums hair, yall gonna scream and im ready for it

**papibum** **:** ahjejeje jinyoung and bambam are always mean to jaebum rip

**jiaerwang: ♥♥** ♥♥♥

**defsoul:** @jiaerwang **♥** ♥♥ **♥** ♥♥

**jaebumgrowamullet** **:** ah, young love


	77. 074

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: y'all know how i didnt update for like 2 weeks. well listen. its because i somehow forgot i was the author to this while reading it from ch1 so when i got to ch72 i was waiting for it to be updated. and then i realized I was the one that had to update it ajwiejej rip

_455,831_ _likes_  

**yu** **.gyeoms** **:** boi you better dasi run run run away from the devil or you're finished smh. why did you think that was smart, park jinyounG?

 

 

_read all 13,994 comments_

  
**7ornever:** ajwiejej why that pic tho

**youngjaechoi:** what he do

**marksneck:** why is jaebum after him auejejr im confuse

**jjp.project:** WHY THAT PIC KIM YUGYEOM

**def.jaebum:** BRO WHAT DID HE DO AIWIEJEJ

**cococyj:** how did he think that was a smart move, mans has eyes behind his head u aint ever safe unless he aint around at alL

**jiaerlegend:** WHAT HAPPENEF TELL US

**jackbumshipper:** WHATS GOIMF ON PEOEPL

**keybutt:** wait what did jinyoung do rip

**jacksonjjp:** JAEBUM US AFTER HIM WHAT DID HE DO TO MAKE JB COME AFTER HIM

**doubleb:** bro what a noob, how you gonna go for the kill when satan is around

**emily.jjp:** wtf is GOING ON

**wangsun:** what he do to jackson? thats the only reason i can think for jb going after him

**legendbum:** wait i dknt understand whats happeninf

**kingjaebum:** i just got out the shower whats happening here

**jjp.jinyoung:** @doubleb BAMBAM HOW TF U NOT GINNA WARN ME THAT IM SUPPOSED TO DO IT WHEN JAEBUM ISTN THWRE U TRAITOR

**jacksbums:** did they accidentally kiss or soemthin, why jb after him

**pinkjunmyeon:** i neEd aN explanatiON

**jjpenthusiast:** IM PRAYINF FOR YOU JINYOUNG, I KNIW WHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO FEEL TERRIFIED FOR YOUR LIFE BECAUSE YOU FEAR JB

**doubleb** : @jjp.jinyoung HA says the one that said, and i qoute, "sorry you're on your own prince" when satan was after ME, dont blame me for being a noob

**wangbaby:** I'll just wait impatiently until someone says whats going oN

**jjp.jinyoung:** @doubleb I've never felr so betrayef in my lifw, im runninf out of bretagw how long us he gojfn to fucking chase me for, holy shit thars somw stamina he got

**camerajb:** WHAT IS HE A NOOB AT AJKWJEJE

**parkjinold:** HE SAID HE GOT STAMINA AJEJEJRJ

**kingschoi:** STAMINA BITCJ IM HOLLERING

**t.mark:** @jjp.jinyoung dude, i cant believe you had the guts to do that, kudos to you man, i hopw you enjoyed the 2 seconds of glory, but holy shit im scared for you bro

**mynameisminho:** bitch asses what he do why y'all avoidinf the questions

**royaljackbum:** HE SAID DADDY GOT THAT STAMINA, CONGRATS JACKSON THATS GOOD FOR U

**jjp.jinyoung:** @t.mark bro, thanka but im too scaref to think rn anf im too busy running so i canr enjoy it fullt rn

**happypilljb:** at least we know mans got stamina ajwiejej

**exobeinggay** **:** he's got s t a m i n a

**defsoul:** @jjp.jinyoung you're gonna stop running sooner or later, Jinyoungie. might as well let it be now and get it over with. i can see you hiding

**possessivebum:** holy shit, im scared for jinyoung

**peachwang:** bitch is this a fucking horror movie? jaebum wtf

**rozegolden:** RUN JINYOUNF, RUN. HES GONNA KILL YOU AJWIEJEJ

**jiaerwang:** @defsoul hyunf, its okay it was a joke leave him alone ajwiejej

**namsonbabies:** jinyoung, ima pray for yr safety dude

**yu.gyeoms:** @jiaerwang how is smacking your ass a joke :(( i get that its bouncy and soft as fuck but how he gonna squeeze ya cheeks with jaebum around. what a noob smh :(

**jooheonist:** BITCH HE WHAT AHEJRJANBE

**kimsnamj:** JAEBUM REALLY GONNA CHASE HIS ASS UNTIL HE CATVJES HIM

**monstaxxx:** bitch he grabbed the holy ass with the owner around, he really goona get chased until he gets caught

**kimjunmyeon:** i see why yall saying he a whole noob, @ jinyoung. how u even think u were safe

**ver.nonsvr:** shit bro, you better keep on fuckinf running

**jjk.bts:** what sonf u want at ur funeral because rip when u get caught

**thanksbaby:** HE SMACKED JACKSONS ASS AJEUHRHD HE REALLY OUT THERE LIVING HIS BEST LIFE FOR 2 WHOLE SECONDS BEFORW HE WAS CAUGHT AND HAD TO RUN

**kimstae:** bitch im fucking cryinf, jinyoung good luck bro

**jjp.jinyoung:** @ everyone I WAS CURIOUS ANF WASNT WARNED OKAY?!?1?!2?1??

**jjp.jinyoung:** it was just there and looked so soft and have you seen it?

**jjp.jinyoung:** QNIEIEJD HES COMINF IM RUNIFN AGANI

**gaygayp:** how u gonna keep talking about it while being chased i have tears in my eyes, rip my laugh box. rip park jinyoung. but fr id slap and squeeze them cheeks too


	78. 075

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: father who art thou in heaven, forgive me for my sins. padre nuestro que estas en el cielo, santificado sea tu nombre, perdoname por mis pecados.

_8_ _38,630_ _likes_  

**jiaerwang** : i think im gonna ***

 

 

_read all 15,829 comments_

  
**jjp.jaebum:** nut

**outrowjs:** BITCH ASS IM JAEBUM WHAT TWH FUCKIDN IS THOS GET AWAY FORM ME SATAN

**signofthejjp:** may the power of jesus be with you all because y'all know the first thing you thought of after reading the caption was 'nut'

**wangbum:** sob. thats what ima do. fucking cry my eyes out because i feel so fucning attacjed rn

**thislovejs:** die

**choichoiyj:** get away satan

**projectjj:** fuckjfn why its onky 5am bicth

**lovelysunyj:** hily shit i thinkb ima fucking bust a nut

**pinkjunmyeon:** cry

**quadrupleb:** cum

**jinsbam:** i just busted the fattest nut kf the week, thank you

**2seokstan:** NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONOnoNONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONO

**satanbum:** nut

**lomljackson:** the biggest nut of my life. gracias

**wanglegend:** did i save this pic or did this pic save me

**softbum:** pls dont tempt ne when i am in the house of jesus

**jackbumist:** ded

**kimsnamj:** jackson why do you make me suffer this way, friend

**gaygayp:** bitch i all of the above. bust a nut, i cry, i cum, i sob, i die with this pic

**softpjm** : jesusbum or satanbum

**exobeinggay:** hi my name is Im Jaesatan nice to fjckjg meet you

**chanhun:** im in tears bye

**jjpenthusiast:** play tomorrow today at my mf funeral because im dead

**jiminsass:** cryinf mt fukcind eyws oyt

**jesusbum:** cum

**wangsun:** die

**jjparents:** its a yes from me

**ringdingding101:** ima have to say yes too

**sehunoh:** jackson ima slide into ur mans dms if u dont hold me back

**namsonbabies:** najejej NAMJOON IS A WHOLE MOOD. WE LOVE A JAEBUM STAN

**legendjiaer:** how u gonna post a pic lioe this and expect us not to fucking die while busting a big ass nut while simultaneously cryinf

**kingwang:** fuckity fuck dude. fuck my fucking life. fuck

**lomljackbum:** SEHUN WTF AJWJEJEJ

**happypilljb:** namjoon and sehun are both moods

**ultjaebum:** is it safe to say i am tugging on my dick to this pic

**jackbumshipper:** JAEBUM SHUT UP BEFORE I COME OVER THERE AND SUCK YOUR GOD DAMN DICK

**jjpinmyheart:** lick lick lick lick i wanna eat ur dick

**defsoul:** where did u get this picture and what does your caption mean, baby? dm me

**daddybum:** i still cant believe jb calls jackson baby. like that plus the pic and caption, im at my grave 

**sseuniewjs:** SNJWJEJ BABY BYE WORLD

**jaebald:** BABY AUWUEJEJ AND BINCH U KNOW WHAT HE CAPTIONF MEAN

**softboijsw:** im omw to school i cant have satan distracting me bye

**jlaerwang:** let me bathe in holy water brb

**jaedaddy:** bitch he said babY dm me. im 1 out


	79. 076

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look? Look.

  **PRIVATE MESSAGE**

 

Today at 9:16 PM

 

 

jiaerwang:  
_what_

 

defsoul:  
_w_ _hat_ _?_

 

jiaerwang:  
_me_ _what?_  
_you what_  
_you told me to message you (▰°o°▰)_

 

 

  
defsoul:  
_oh_ _yeah_  
_what was your caption_

 

 

jiaerwang:  
_jsjejej_  
_a caption_

 

 

  
defsoul:  
_i_ _know silly boy_  
_but the stars what do they mean_

 

 

jiaerwang:  
_somethimg_  
_I'll leave thar for hunf to decidw_

 

 

  
defsoul:  
_cum_  
_okay good to know i have that effect on you through pictures_

 

 

jiaerwang:  
_NWIEJEJEJ_  
_NO_

 

 

  
defsoul:  
_you_ _said i could decide_  
_i decided_

 

 

jiaerwang:  
_thats_ _dirty :(_

 

 

  
defsoul:  
_dirty_ _?_  
_baby I've had my hand on your dick you dont have to be shy_

 

 

jiaerwang:  
_HYUNF_  
_NO STPO SAYIMG NAUGHTY THINGA_

 

 

defsoul:  
_cute baby_ _boy_  
_im soft_

 

 

jiaerwang:  
_is_ _that yoongi hyung_

 

 

  
defsoul:  
_yes_

 

 

jiaerwang:  
_cant_ _stop me from uwuing_

 

 

 

defsoul:  
_uwu_ _?_  
_ajjwjeje_  
_but i have a question_

 

 

jiaerwang:  
_what_

 

 

  
defsoul:  
_what_

 

 

jiaerwang:  
_whats_ _your question hyugn_

 

 

  
defsoul:  
_hyugn_  
_same_

 

 

jiaerwang:  
_its_ _a tyop_

 

 

  
defsoul:  
_ajuejejej_  
_but anyway_  
_do you want a picture i found in a folder on my phone?_

 

 

jiaerwang:  
_sure_ _(▰°o°▰)_

 

 

  
defsoul:  
_okay_ _hold on_

 

 

jiaerwang:  
_JWIEJEJRJ_  
_WHO IS_

  
defsoul:  
_ANQOEKRJJ_  
_WRONG PIC_

 

 

jiaerwang:  
_WHO_ _IS SHe IM JAEBUM_  
_WHO (｡•́︿•̀｡)(◣_◢)_

 

 

  
defsoul:  
_no_ _one_

 

 

jiaerwang:  
_:_ _( who that_

 

 

  
defsoul:  
_okay_  
_listen_  
_its hyungwon ajejrjdj_

 

 

jiaerwang:  
_why_ _do you have a pic of hyungwon as a girl on yOUR PHOne (¬_¬)(-_- )(◣_◢)_

 

 

  
defsoul:  
_shownu_ _sent it to me_  
_he was being gay about it_  
_and my phone saved it_  
_i have proof_

 

 

jiaerwang:  
_shownu_ _likes hyungwon as a girl?_  
_why is everyone beimg gay_

 

 

  
defsoul:  
_:_ _/ i ask myself that every morning when i wake up thinking about your smile_

 

 

jiaerwang:  
_AJEJJEJE_ _FATTEST UWU_

 

 

  
defsoul:  
_but_ _okay now let me send the real pic_

 

 

jiaerwang:  
_JWJEJEJ_ _WHEN_  
_I REMEMBER THIS PIC_  
_it was my home screen for like a whole month_

 

 

  
defsoul:  
_ajeujeje_ _really_

 

 

jiaerwang:  
_yes_  
_youve been my ult bias since 2014 (◠‿◠)♥‿♥_

 

 

  
defsoul:  
_wait_ _you've liked jjp since 2014_

 

 

jiaerwang:  
_yes_ _i found about jjp like three months after your debut_  
_it was then i really started living_  
_i biased jinyoung for like a week_  
_and then hyung threw the water bottle at jy and you stole my heart_

 

 

  
defsoul:  
_thats_ _the cutes shit i ever heard_  
_damn this cutie got me on my fucking uwus_

 

 

jiaerwang:  
_anejjrjr_  
_i like hyunf_

 

 

  
defsoul:  
_i_ _like baby_

 

 

jiaerwang:  
_heart_ _?_

 

 

  
defsoul:  
_heart_ _heart_

 

 

jiaerwang:  
_heart_ _heart heart_

 

 

  
defsoul:  
_heart_ _heart heart heart_

 

 

jiaerwang:  
_1_ _00 hearts_

 

 

  
defsoul:  
_all_ _the hearts in the world_

 

 

jiaerwang:  
_but_ _i want to give hearts to daddy too_

 

 

  
defsoul:  
_okay_ _you can have 20 heart to give to me_

 

 

jiaerwang:  
_20_ _? :(_

 

 

  
defsoul:  
_5_ _0_

 

 

jiaerwang:  
_5_ _0? :((_

 

 

  
defsoul:  
_7_ _0_

jiaerwang:  
_7_ _0? :(((_

  
defsoul:  
_blocked_

 

 

jiaerwang:  
_whjejej bye im gonna go steal ur heart_

 

 

defsoul:  
_jokes on you_  
_you already stole it_

 

 

jiaerwang:  
_hqueuej bye hyung_

 

 

defsoul:  
_bye baby doll_

 

 

✔ seen

 


	80. 077

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: more of their friends have been commenting. why?

_8_ _19,551_ _likes_  

**defsoul** **:** Attention everyone! Jackson Wang is a theif, he stole something of mine and I want it back.

 

 

_read all 13,006 comments_

 

**checkmarkt:** wjejieje what boi WHY THAT PIC OF YOONGS MAN

**nsfw.jackbum:** jajwjeje watch him be gay rn smh

**t.** **mark:** what he steal I'll give it back to you fam, i got u bro

**paradisedef:** ajiwje yoongi gonna talk shit in ya comments boi

**loml.jswang:** omg what he take akwekje

**thisuserisgay:** that man is a crook (◠︵◠)

**jiaerwang:** NO IM NOT A THEIF!!! what did i steal from hyung :( (╥︵╥)(¬_¬)

**softjackbutt:** hnnng whats going on fam that suga pic tho im cry

**daddybum:** jackson defend urself bby yes dont be falsely accused

**kingwang:** i am confuse

**defsoul:** @jiaerwang my heart

**wangsun:** BITCH THATS GAY AS HELL IM SCREAMINR AT THE TOP OF MY LUNGS

**wangjiaer:** ANIWIEJE IF THAT AINT GAY IDK WHAT IS

**chanhun:** HOE STOP THIS SHIT RN FAM IM CRYIMF

**gaygayp:** holy fuck Im Jaebum, that was cheesy af im repulsed

**hopeworldhoe:** biTCH GET TF OuT oF MY FACE THATS AGUWUEH GAYYYYY

**jjpenthusiast:** fellas is it gay to tell your boyfriend that he stole ur heart?

**doubleb:** im cringing but im also soft as HeLL bye

**min.suga:** take this fucking pic down before i report you for bullying, uglie

**2** **soekotp** : FELLA IM TELLING YA YOU GAY

**exobeinggay:** you play too much jaebum

**happypilljb:** wjiejeje im SCRWMAIEN

**onlyjbum:** *blocks jb* *uninstalls instagram*

**sunshinejackjae:** bitch i CABT BELIEVE THIS ACTUALLY HAPPENED

**choikings:** sigh

**jiaerwang:** @defsoul HYUGN WHAGS THE MENAING OF THIA (╥︵╥) BLOCKED

**jaedaddy:** S T O P I T

**thanksbaby:** im gaybum at it again uwu butch ass

**defsoul:** @jiaerwang you're so cute baby. I'm getting teary eyed

**royaljackbum:** jackson same ajejejej

**choichoiyj:** BITCH THE BABY GETS ME EVERYTIMW BYE

**yeol.chan:** hoe im done with life, this too much for mw

**imjaesatan:** my mood rn is that wendy meme where it looks like she's cryimg and emotionally exhausted and done with life

**markbam1:** BABY B A B Y BA B Y BA BY BAB Y B ABY B AB Y FUCKIMCRUING

**jinyoungsmile:** fellas is it gay to be in love like jaebum is with jackson :(

**jjp.jinyoung:** i've never been so disgusted and proud in my life im jaebum (◠︵◠)

**mynameisminho:** this is where i exit the instagram app bye fam

 


	81. 078

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: fun fact. i dont and have never shipped jjp. i tried shipping them for a long time but it never happened idk why ajeuejej they still a cute af brotp though (◠︵◠) also im making everyone gay because i want to and because i want to. y'all okay with that? uwu

_7_ _10,034_ _likes_  

**jiaerwang** **:** whats the meaning of this. i want a divorce (◕︵◕)(◠︵◠)

 

 

_read all 13,844 comments_

  
**jjp.project:** omg jjp

**sehunslips:** JABEJMS HAIR AHEUJEDJ IT LOOKS LIKE A ****** WHY

**kingwang:** jinyoungs smile im sad :(

**loml.jjp:** can jb knock me tf out with his shoulder pls ajejeje I'll pay good money

**daddybum:** SHIT BOI JJP IS ALIVE JACKBUM AND JINBAM FOUND DEAD IN A DITCH

**caramelwang:** wbjejej i canr tell if jackson is actually jealous or joking rip

**jinbam10:** jsjejrj my parents ive missed their bitch ass. its been a whole 6 hours since ive seen a pic of them

**jinyoungsmile:** ajieurjr pls im in love with jinyoungs eye smile

**doubleb:** im filing a divorce too, buddy. lets go out for drinks maybe we can find someone else. faithful men this time :/ i always knew they was fuck boys

**outrojjp:** NWIWIEJEJ YA KNOW HOW SOFT I GET FOR JJP PICS UWU

**junmyeonkim:** does this mean i can finally slide into your dms jackson? ;)

**officialjackbum:** hwueurj bambam trying to file for a divorce too. all the single ladies playing in the bg

**babywang:** JUNMYEON NO AJEJRJDJ I ALWAYS KNEW U WANTED HIS ASS SMH

**uwukingjs:** how u gonna stand there and tell me this aint cute :(

**richdaddyjb:** bitch BAMBAM AJEJEJEJ same :(:(:(:(:((((

**sehunoh:** friend, dont worry you can come over :( chanyeol and i will comfort you ;))))

**happypilljb:** sehun im speechless

**yeol.chan:** :) come over bro

**softpjm** : im waiting for jaebums possessive jealous ass to comment ùwú

**exobeinggay:** exo love jackson so much its actually hilarious

**bbaekhyun:** can i slide into u now

**bbaekhyun:** *ur dms. sorry typo ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) not really but whatever. but fr

**bbaekhyun:** if my bitch ass ********* wasnt here id ask u to come through (◠︵◠)

**chinakingszyxjsw:** jacksons theme song is that one my milkshake brings all the boys to the yard song ajeiejej

**layixing:** if i was in china i would come to u but im with my bitch ass ********* so i cant rn :( ily tho stay strong, i know you can get through this divorce babe

**thanksbaby** **:** my stomach hurts yall some clowns

**jaebumgrowamullet:** exo pls my laugh box is hurting

**kimstae:** why baek and yixings gay asses coverinf the word boyfriend with stars. they realize that doesnt take the gay out of the word right? (◕ _  ◕)

**choichoiyj:** exo really fickinf gay as hell. for each other and for jackson. fuck

**pinkjunmyeon:** hiw i not know chanhun and baeklay was a thing

**royaljackbum:** u fucking wu baek and yixing fucking?

**defsoul:** @ everyome fuckinf fight me you piecea of shit

**defsoul:** @bbaekhyun slide intp anything of his anf my fist gonna slidw down yout throat you rat

**defsoul:** @doubleb next timw i see you ima snap yuor neck you litkle bean pole lookinf ass

**papijaebum:** @pinkjunmyeon @royaljackbum sis y'all aint alone how i not know either omg

**jaebumsmoles:** JWIEIEJ JAEBUM IM CRUIMF HOLY FICK

**jjpenthusiast:** JAIWIEJRJ HE LOST IT LOOK AT THE TYPOS IM SKBBINF

**paradisejaebum:** FUKC IM CRUJFN FROM LAUGHTER

**gaygayp:** do i laugh at baekhyuns comments or at jaebums hnng ajejejej im sob

**yu.gyeoms:** yall done fucked up you goofy fucks, look at all those typos smh

**jooheonist:** bitch ass jjp being unfaithful oof divorce they asses kings 

**jjp.jinyoung:** @doubleb tf u mean a divorce you idiot stfu before i go over there and hit you with my lips (¬_¬)(◠︵◠)

**imjaesatan:** BIYCH DADDY DONE SNAPPED IM CRYING REAL TEARS AIWIEJEJ

**micdropmyg** **:** rip everyone that leftba comment

**1seok.jin:** i love drama

**jacksseunie:** yo everyone really is gay though, i love it

 


	82. 079

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: 200percent always coming through with beautiful yg pics (◠︵◠) i really been updating a lot ajjwjeje. enjoy it while it lasts. also why am i uploading at 4am why am i even awake (again)

_8_ _10,721_ _likes_  

**jiaerwang** : it was a false alarm guys, it was yugyeoms gay ass

 

 

_read all 12,109 comments_

  
**heavenlyjb:** why yugyeom looking fine as hell tho

**jjparents:** ugh daddy long legs come through (◠︵◠)

**2seokotp:** visual of the day goes to this man

**lomljackson:** oof yall making a scene for no reason lmaoooo

**doubleb:** bitch ass maknae what u doing with my man

**marksneck:** anjeje i laughed

**jinbam10:** bambam bejnf posessive is my kink

**nsfw.jackbum:** 'my man' i nutted, uwu

**yu.gyeoms:** @doubleb i went to pick his ass up from the airport u little fuck. it aint my fault y'all were jumping to conclusions (◠︵◠)

**princecyj:** bambam ajeuejej im laugh

**jackjaes:** my mood is yugyeoms comment on Jackson's other post where he aint say nothing about it not being jb lol

**babywang:** yugyeom was enjoying the drama, i love an unbothered king ♥‿♥

**jiaerwang:** @yu.gyeoms bro you literally commented on my last post but said nothing about it being you and not my jaebum (¬_¬) what a fake. trying to start drama all day every day

**legendsjjp:** why can i imagine bambam getting all up in yugyeoms face while saying that and trying to fight him ajwiejej

**dadjinyoung:** how yall gonna just stand there while jackbam being possessive (◠︵◠) 'my man' 'my jaebum'

**yu.gyeoms:** @jiaerwang stfu short ass be grateful i let an angry jb in the car in the first place smh you out here making everyone want ur ass and getting him jealous i almost got punched

**everyoneisalilgay:** MY JAEBUM. AHUEJEJR BIG NUT

**jackbutt:** m y jaebum (╥︵╥)

**jiaerwang:** @yu.gyeoms wait hyung is here? where though (๑ᵕᴗᵕ๑)

**modelbam** : my man and my jaebum got me crying and busting nuts

**yu.gyeoms:** @jiaerwang ew you really are hella whipped smh. we're at that one coffee shop that's run by these two gays

**goodboyjsw:** oof look at how easily jackson forgot his jealousy and anger because him daddy is near (╥︵╥)♥‿♥

**wangsun:** jackson abheheh same

**kimstae:** @yu.gyeoms fight me, i was gonna give u a discount on those coffees but now you can shove the discount down your throat

**lomljjp:** RUN BY TWI GAYS AUEUEJEJ THIS US AN ATTACK AGAINST TAE AND JOON

**namsonbabies:** WJIEIEJE tae

**wangjiaer:** im still stuck on my man and my jaebum though

**kimsnamj:** @yu.gyeoms if jaebum hyung pays I'll give him a discount ♥‿♥

**happypilljb:** JQIWIEJ NAMJOON SAME

**thanksbaby:** namjoon is every jaebum stan ever

**jjpenthusiast:** wait why yall in Hong Kong tho @ jjp ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**softwang:** i love taehyung and namjoon sjwieiej

**defsoul:** @kimsnamj thanks joonie ;P

**ilyjinyoung:** namjoon is the #2 jb stan and thats beautiful

**parkjinold:** ajuejeje yall out here getting divorced for nothinf

**sunshineyj:** rhis is what breaks families apart, stop yugyeom 2k18

**kimsnamj:** im canr breatg uwu

**cococococyjae:** ajjeuej jaebum why that emoji are you trying to kill the boy

**thisuserisgay:** anjejej he cant breathe

**kimstae:** @kimsnamj how u gonna act like a whole jb stan when youve known him for years smh

**chanhun:** we all look like boooboo the fools 

**monstagayx:** tag yourself, im taehyung being jealous

**jiminsass:** jackson hella said my jaebum, thanks for killing me

**kimsnamj:** @kimstae why u jealous tho fam? im just a boy in love with a man (◠︵◠)

**tsunderejb:** namjoon the jb stan ajeujej

**peachy.aegyo:** why does namjoon always say iconic shit ajjwjeje

**ultjaebum:** 'im just a boy in love with a man' why am i laugjing this hard

**jiaerwang:** @kimsnamj ajeuejhe ily best friend uwu jaebum stans unite

**softjackbum** : okay but yall being clowns on the interwebs please log off

**babyboyjs** **:** namjoon is every jb stan x2 

**softbum:** (◠︵◠) i really just busted a big nut iver my man and my jaebum hmf

**kingsjackbum:** not to be gay but i love namjoons love for jb

**jjp.jinyoung:** @yu.gyeoms u fucking idiot it was supposed to be a surprise smfh i hate y'all

**yeol.chan:** the drama was good while it lasted, i guess this means hun and i wont be comforting you tonight, sseun-ah?

**yu.gyeoms:** @jjp.jinyoung you want your dic succed later? i suggest being grateful i cleared up this misunderstanding

**legendjb:** chanyeol ahjejej i-

**wang.def:** HE SAID U WANT UR DIC SUCKED LATWE IM SOBBIFN

**jiaerwang:** @yu.gyeoms you aint clean shit up tho, it was me who found the pic 

**exobeinggay:** someone stop yugyeom hes too wild im sobbin

**sehunslips:** yugyeom and yeol out here wilding too much @ sehun, mark and youngjae. come get your men

**yu.gyeoms:** @jiaerwang it was also your midget ass that started this in the first place so shut

**satanjb:** wjjejej why yg always going for jacksons height im LOL

**cococyj:** yugyeom done with everyones shit, tell em gyeommie 

**7ornever:** chanyeol wyd you trying to anger the beast again?

**defsoul:** @yeol.chan no you wont be comforting him anytime ever

**imjaesatan:** youngjae same

**yu.gyeoms:** @cococyj( ˘ ³˘)♥

**gaygayp:** yall belong in a whole circus y'all clown too much 

 


	83. 080

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: 5? but anyway, voting for the next fic is over ajjwjeje y'all already know which one won so ;) soon.

_518,829 likes_

**t** **.mark:** this is why we donr go anywhere with y'all smfh

 

 

_read all 12,740 comments_

  
**thanksbaby:** thats so fuckifn cute leave rhem alone marker

 **radiantjjp:** :( this is so beautiful

 **heavenlyjb:** THERE'S WATER LEAKINF FROM MY EYES WHATS THJS

 **jacksonwang:** it's so fucking cute to the point it makes me sad im not in love

 **sehunoh:** let them live mrak smfh

 **softbum:** ahejjeje sehun said mrak im done

 **defsoul:** *don't (◠︵◠)

 **ripepeachjs:** sehun always knowing my moods :(

 **blondjackson:** anjejeje jaebum why

 **t.mark:** watch out for the grammar police everyone! (¬_¬)

 **predebutjaebum:** mrak ajeurj same

 **bearshownu:** grammar police i remember when we used to say that in school when bjtches was being annoying

 **exobeinggay:** why you gotta be that grammar nazi tho im gaybum smh

 **imjaebums:** y'all always make my day how tf am i supposed to be anything but happy after watching that :(

 **jiaerwang:** @defsoul arrest me officer (∩˃o˂∩)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)(∩˃o˂∩)

 **jjpenthusiast:** BITCH THATA SO CUTE IT AMKES ME ANGRY

 **kookmins:** ANEJJE yall so in love

 **2seokotp:** JACKSON NO AJEUEJ

 **wanglegend:** boy said arreST ME OFFICER

 **sunshinejackjae** : kinky ki nk y kin ky ki nky k ink y k i n k y

 **defsoul:** @jiaerwang you're under arrest for being too cute and sexy ;p

 **jinyoungsmile:** ahjeuej YALL WILD GO SEXT SOMEWHERE ELSE

 **t.mark:** @jiaerwang @defsoul get the fuck out of my comment section with your roleplaying ass gay shit smh

 **jackbutt:** no homo though. who am i kidding jackbum is all the homo

 **quadrupleb:** ROLEPLAYI NG ASS GAY SHIT. MARK NO AJEUEEJ

 **guccikingbb:** what the hell just happened one minute im soft as hell for the gif and the next y'all got me shook being kinkY

 **2seok.hobi:** @t.mark thats homophobic behavior fam

 **insertjjphere:** aueueje his ass has two boyfriends after he himself arranged the threesome in the comments and he out here judging others oof bye

 **jinbam10:** Hoseok ajejej homophobic behavior im cruing

 **foryoujaebum:** why yall roleplaying in the comments tho

 **min.hyuk:** @defsoul can i be your partner? we can tag team this criminal

 **wangsun:** ARREST ME OFFICER WHAT AHEUHRHR JACKSON BABY NO EHAT IS YPU DOING

 **pinkjunmyeon:** reading the comments is how i entertain myself, thanks guys

 **unbleachedjb:** MINHYUK AJEJURJR NO STOP IM DEAD

 **thisuserisgay:** jaebum calling jackson sexy is sexy

 **stanjjp:** minhyuk wtf LOL

 **jacksonlomlw:** ABSUEUEJ WE CAN TAG TEAM THIA CRIMINLA BITCH IM SOBBING

 **min.hyuk:** @jiaerwang jackson pls tell jaebum to unblock me :( ajeurjr

 **mark.t.mark:** jAEBUM BLOCKED HIM

**namsonbabies:** HIS ASS GOT BLOCKED ABUEHEH


	84. 081

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: get ready ima *** ** **** ****** **** *** ***** ***** **** ****** ch100 maybe around **** ******* *5 but i kinda wanna get it ** ****** ****** too ya feel me? so idk we'll see

 

_8_ _02,611_ _likes_  

**jiaerwang** : thank my jaebummie hyung ♥‿♥(╥︵╥)( ˘ ³˘)

 

 

_read all 15,028 comments_

  
**jaedaddy:** wjjejrj stop youre rhe cutes baby in the universe

**4oclockvmon:** fuck this im in love

**chendae:** ya know i think i know why jaebum loves your eyes so much dude

**exolovejackson:** mom im in love with one (1) man

**glowup.pjj:** *plays she aint nothing but a gold digger in the bg* ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ no hate just stating what i see

**wangsun:** if there was such a job where i had to love you every single day id be employee of the month for the rest of my life

**jjparents:** BEAUTIFUL BOY GODS BEST CREATION IN MY OPINION

**kingjaebum:** @glowup.pjj bitch i know you just fucking didnt

**choiwang:** we gonna just ignore the fact that jaebum bought a whole bucket of snacks for his boy and also bought him some food. (◠︵◠) a daddy

**dadjinyoung:** pretty pretty boy

**loml.jackbum:** JWJEJRJR @glowup.pjj FIGHT ME YOU IGNORANT FUCK

**babywang:** sugar daddy jaebum rise

**jiaer:** @glowup.pjj fam no hate but shut the fuck up and leave his comment section, block him if you dont like him just fuck off

**jackbutt:** AJJWIEK WHAT DID WE DO TO DESERVE YOU BABY BOY UWU UWU UWU UWU UWU UWU

**jjp.jinyoung:** @glowup.pjj how about staying out of their relationship?

**kingjiaer:** baby dont listen to that person :(

**daddy.jjp:** anjejej king of looking beautiful

**royaljackbum:** BITCH JINYOUNG STRAIGHT @ ED THEM YES KING

**nsfw.jackbum:** omg your eyes ajejehr

**lomljaybee:** what the fuck though? why is that person even here. wasting their own damn time since no one cares what they think smh

**glowup** **.pjj:** @ half of this boys friends blocked me including jaebum lol akwjkiwie bye idc

**happypilljb:** im crying at how jinyoung straight defended jackbum (╥︵╥)

**gaygayp:** uh when you say 'idc' but you cared enough to comment hate, check who blocked you and then came back to say you didnt care. some people need new brains (◠︵◠)

**jjpenthusiast:** my mood is jinyoung @ ing them and jaebum just blocking their ass ajwjejej

**daddybum:** @ that person just commented with their whole organs saying 'idc' when deep down they know they do care ://///

**jiajiaw:** @ jaebum, pls comfort your baby, if jinyoung saw it and you saw it and half of your group of friends saw it, that means baby saw it and baby needs to be protected and comforted

**5seokgang:** @ all of jacksons friends, pls give him the comfort he deserves, give him all the love

**softsseunie:** Jackson, baby ignore them. this pic is a gift to everyone and you have the kindest soul

**jooheonist:** im ready to fucking fiGHt smh

**staminajb:** okay but i see where jaebums love for his eyes is coming from now uwu

**jaebumsvoice:** abejjejr y'all should be giving him love rn instead of comments of that irrelevant person tbh

**baekshyuns:** baby boy you're beautiful aheuejje enjoy your food

**thanksbaby:** @jaebumsvoice true that ajejejrh he look tiny

**safetypinjy:** bitch ass my heart, holy moly im in love

**defsoul.jwang:** ima print this pic and frame it and take it to school so i can put it on my desk as motivation to get through the day everyday ahejdjdj

**jacksjae:** i high key wanna kiss ya cheeks and tell u ur pretty

**pimpjaebum:** on this weeks episode of 'im in love with a married man' i daringly leave a comment that says:

**pimpjaebum:** i fucking love you with all my heart and tbh if you asked me to jumo in front of a car for u i would do it in a heartbeat because thats jjst how much i love you. also im really soft for you all the time even if sometimes i still wanna eat ur ass until you cry

**gayforjackson:** @pimpjaebum now thats a whole mood sis

**defsoul:** @pimpjaebum aint that the truth

**okayerajackson:** did jaebum just agree with someone that he's soft for jackson amd that he wants to eat his ass, whoa

**2morrow2day:** what IM shocked about is that he didnt block you fam jejrjr @pimpjaebum

**daddyculturejb:** okay but is everyone else gonna igmore how jaebum said aint that the truth to a comment that stated they loved jackson with all their heart? yes? okay.

 


	85. 082

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: I've decided ima pull through for y'all and drag it out until it reaches ch100. congrats to y'all

**PRIVATE MESSAGE**

 

Today at 8:39 PM

 

defsoul:  
_baby_ _?_ _are you okay, jackson-ah?_

 

jiaerwang:  
_:_ _(_  
_daddy_  
_person was mean to baby_

 

  
defsoul:  
_i_ _know honey bee_  
_so mean to my baby doll_  
_dont listen to them_  
_daddy knows you're the sweetest boy in the world_

 

jiaerwang:  
_make_ _sseunie so so so so sad_

 

  
defsoul:  
_is_ _that why you've locked yourself in your room, baby doll?_

 

jiaerwang:  
_yes_ _:(_  
_because sseunie is embarrassed_  
_do not want hyung and the boys to see my crying_

 

  
defsoul:  
_oh_ _pretty boy_  
_wont you let daddy in?_  
_we can talk about this and i can smother you in kisses and cuddles_

 

jiaerwang:  
_don't_ _know_  
_still is sad_  
_baby does not want jaebummie hyung for money_  
_baby likes hyung for who you are_

 

  
defsoul:  
_i_ _know that honey bee, that person was probably jealous or something_  
_they obviously dont have anything better to do_  
_but daddy knows you're not a gold digger, darling_

 

jiaerwang:  
_hyung_ _can come to room?_  
_sseunie want hugs and daddy's kisses_

 

  
defsoul:  
_of_ _course baby_  
_im right outside_  
_just unlock the door for me_

 

jiaerwang:  
_is_ _open now jaebummie daddy_

 

  
defsoul:  
_thank_ _you sweet boy_  
_now lets cuddle hmm?_

 

jiaerwang:  
_yes_ _please :(_  
_thank you hyung_

 

  
defsoul:  
_no_ _need to thank me_  
_now put down the phone doll im right here, we can talk_

 

jiaerwang:  
♥

 

defsoul:  
♥

 

✔ read

 


	86. 083

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: that moment when y'all are so happy bc there's 17 chapters left and im just here wondering how tf am i supposed to come up with a whole 640+ more usernames. (i do around 35 to 40 comments per chapter). this really got me thinking how many ive made up so far aiwiejej (◠︵◠)

_8_ _17,205_ _likes_  

**defsoul** : The sweetest boy. My boy.

 

 

_read all 13,772 comments_

 

**marksneck:** NO YOU CANT JUST FUCKIFN- I DONT BELIEVE IVE BEEN ATTACJED THAI WAY FUCK IM KM LOVE

  
**jaebumsmoles:** ANJWIEJE JACKSON LITTLE BABY BOY LOOK AT HOW FUCKINF PRECIOUS

**wangpup:** jacksoN looks so fucking cute what the fuck dude

**loml.jackbum:** jaebum pls slit my throat with your jawline papi

**jackbutt:** JACSKON HOW ARE YOU SO CUTE IM CRY

**unofficialjjp:** hELP MY HEART

**wangbaby:** jaebum how u so lucky to be dating this beautiful beautiful beautiful beautiful man (◕︵◕)

**kingjaebum:** art looking at art making this pic art

**dadjinyoung:** uwu im crying in the bathroom bc i was about to shower but now im showering in my own tears

**jjp.project:** jackson omg look how he's lying down and just staring at his daddy :(

**softbum:** jackson is a baby boy no one is going to convince me otherwise

**daddy.jjp:** y'all no offense but i really hope jaebum kissed him after this pic (╥︵╥)  
               ↪ ** _defsoul_** _liked your comment_

**wannabejb:** HE LOOKS LIKE THE BABY HE IS WHILE LYING DOWN LIEK THAT WHAT THE HECK

**royaljackbum:** SOMEONE COME END MY LIFE IM TURED OF SUFFERING. JACKSON YOURE SO CUTE

**imgaybum:** baby boy baby boy babyb oy baby boy babyboybabyboybabyboybabyboybabyboybabyboybabyboybabyboybabyboybabyboybabyboybabyboy

**sunshinejackjae:** A LITTLE BABY IF I'VE EVER SEEN ONE AIWIEJE

**gaygayp:** jackson is jaebums baby and he calls jb daddy. nobody @ me on this because im right

**chendae:** DUDE JACKSON. your eyes got my heart fluttering tbh bro, no homo though

**energyseoks:** jaCKSON LOOKS SO IN LOVE HOLY SHIT AUEIRJRJ

**stanknkuglies** : thankS to whoever took this pic. its the most beautiful pic in existence no other pic can relate

**thanksbaby:** im fuckinf SOFT FOR YOU BOTH. LOOK AT MY (JB'S) LITTLE BABY BOY OHMYGODWHATIMCRYING

**heonjoolee:** im legit crying. like real tears coming out of my eyes because how can jackson be so fucking cute

**jiaerwang:** hyung looked so handsome how could i not stare ♥‿♥

**jeongcheols:** BITCHES MY FUCKING HEART

**sunbaenimjb:** im jaebum you dare have the audacity to post this while im not home meaning i cant cry without being stared at smh (◠︵◠)

**daddyjb.babyjs:** fuck im actually really in love with yall im sad

**jackbumshipper:** JWIEIEIR BABY LOOK AT HIM LYING DOWN AND VEINF CUTE

**safetypinjy:** jaebum looking like a whole full course 5 star million dollar meal hnng

**wangsun:** not to be gay or anything but can jackson suck in jbs neck ahejeje idk why but i wanna see my (Jackson's) man with some hickeys/love bites (◠︵◠)

**legendjiaer:** BUT WHY IS JACKSON SO FUCKING PRETTY. LIKE LEGIT LRETTY LOOK AT HIS LITTLE NOSE AND HIS LIPS AND HIS HUGE ASS EYES THAT MAKE ME SO FUCKING SOFT FOR HIM HOLY FUCKING FUCK IM UPSET

**pinkjunmyeon:** jackbum are both so attractive. like not just physically. but like in general????? and???? im???

**softhardstan:** ima go cry in my bathroom for the next five hours brb

 


	87. 084

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: mens uno? that one iconic pic, you know which one? i got u fam ajheueje ;)

_8_ _11,038_ _likes_  

**jiaerwang** : Men's Uno

 

 

_read all 11,729 comments_

 

**legendjiaer:** HAIR BROWN IS WOW

**jjparents:** stunning

**hobohobi:** amazing

**royaljackbum:** YOU WENT BACK TO BROWN. KING OF LOOKIMG BEAUTIFUL IN ANY HAIR COLOR

**defbum:** breathtaking

**jjpoutro:** NO OFFENSE but you're the mkst beautiful person i ever saw (◠︵◠)

**kingwang:** YOUR HAIR IS BROWN AGAIN AIEIRJEJ WHAT

**loml.jjp:** im running out of ways of telling you how much i love you but i love you a lot

**okayerajackson:** ajjejeje we love a model :(

**2morrow2day:** AJWIIEEI MODELS AROUND THE WORLD COULD NEVER THEY WISH THEY COULD

**papibum:** wjejjrej world most beautiful human being

**nsfw.jackbun:** lucky lucky jaebum :(:(:(:(((

**purplebts:** man got booty thiccer than yours

**carameljackson:** BOOTY THICCER THAN A BOWL OF OATMEAL AJEUUEJE

**softbum:** WOWOWOWOWOWOWOW STUNNING BEAUTY

**savagejinyoung:** id once again like to thank mr and mrs wang for bringing you into this world (╥︵╥)

**choichoiyj:** i dont think id be able to express my love for you even if i tried. its so beyond words that all i can say is i love you more than words can explain

**softjinbam:** iloveyouwithallmyheart ithinkimightactuallycryoneofthesedaysbecauseofhowmuchiloveyouholyfuckuwuforyouking

**jjpkings:** @choichoiyj okay Shakespeare, same fam

**extrababyjsw** : NWURURJRJ FUCK OFF YOU'RE SO BEAUTIFUL

**grandpajb:** you're so... you're so breathtaking,Jackson Wang.

**defsoul:** this photoshoot has ended me. what a visual man

**unbleachedjjp:** all the comments are me ajueueue

**musclekook:** NAJEIE JAEBUM SAME

**honeyjsw:** jaebums comment is mood af

**lovelyjswang:** where can i get a jackson

**memebum:** ANWUUEEJ I LOVE AM IN YOU WITH

**thiccsonwang:** my heart hurts, my eyes have been blesses

**jinyoungsmile:** thank you for this gift fam, you the real mvp

**jesusbum:** mount everest is waiting for me, ily bye king

 


	88. 085

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: ;)) y'all have no idea how much i fucking love these pics

_8_ _91,962_ _likes_  

**defsoul** : I've never felt so disrespected, grateful and ****** ** at the same time before like right now.

 

 

_read all 17,099 comments_

 

**gaygayp:** did jaebum just say hes turned on because same

**stanjjpeveryone:** not even kidding im in tears

**bbaekhyun:** shit son, thats going into the folder™

**imgaybum:** im hard ajeuue

**jacksonbby:** is it okay that im cruimf real tears

**min.hyuk:** dude no lie but this took my breath away

**wangking:** HOW IS SOMEONE THIS FINE. JABEUM YOU LUVKY FUCKER

**li.m.changkyun:** ive never bought a magazine before but i think thats about to change

**jjp.nyoung:** I DONT ABEJJEJE WHAT AHWUEUE KAIEIWI MOM PLS HELP IM BEING ATTACJED

**jinbams:** jwieiruej time to go beat my meat

**nsfw.jackbum:** i just came

**yeol.chan:** @sehunoh babe look at this masterpiece

**royaljackbum:** my new homescreen and lockscreen for the next 61893728183737253848 years

**isachg11:** not gonna lie fam, im in class and my d*** just twitched. how'd i even get to this account if i dont even like kpop LOL (◠︵◠)

**daddybum:** AHWUIEIE SCREENSHOT SO FAST

**jjk.bts:** shit bro, im speechless i-

**softbum:** if i died right this minute id be fine with it

**sehunoh:** i screenshot this pic sorrynotsorry

**twinkpseungjun:** no pls i wanna live a little longer dont kill me this way

**junmyeonkim** : im 2 seconds away from screaming

**jjparents:** if i faint in class its apl y'alls fault HOLY SHIT IM CRYINF

**safetypinjy:** hE SAID HE FEELS TURNED ON. NOE IF THAT AITN WM AUEUEJDJ

**chendae:** i just googled: how to not die at a pic of your friend looking like a whole full course 5 star meal (◠︵◠)

**darlingjsw:** ****** ** i feel turned on too daddy (╥︵╥)

**soulofdef:** soemone hold me im about to pass tf out

**jiaerwang:** hyung (▰˘◡˘▰)(◠‿◠✿)

**jjpenthusiast:** I FEEL DISRESPECTED GRATEFUL AND TURNED ON TOO JAEBUM AUEURHJR

**hoeshii:** jaebum dont be mad but my heart skipped a beat for your boy, bro

**namsonbabies:** im actually fucking sobbing so HARD WHAT THE FUCK

**happypilljb:** i nut

**daddy.jjp:** my non existent dick is harder than diamonds

**jooheon1324:** no offense but holy fuck shoot me in the chest

**pimpjaebum:** i wanna pull on that collar tbfh

**scoups.cheol:** i want to yell suddenly

**7ornever:** WGERE CAN I GET

**defsoul:** you know what? i aint even mad ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**jbmjsjy.yjbbyg:** EHEN CAN I GET THE MAGAZINE THO

**thanksbaby:** mens uno the real mvp

**lomlwangjs:** JWIWIEUR JAEBUM KNOWS HIS BABY LOOKS FINE AS HELL HE CANT BE MAD AJEIIEJ NOW THATS A MOOD

**defking:** ive been blessed for the next million years

**worldsn1daddyjb:** ajiejej he aint mad because he agrees 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bbaekhyun - baekhyun (exo)  
> min.hyuk - minhyuk (monsta x)  
> li.m.changkyun - i.m (monsta x)  
> yeol chan - chanyeol (exo)  
> jjk.bts: jungkook (bts)  
> sehunoh - sehun (exo)  
> junmyeonkim - suho (exo)  
> chendae - chen (exo)  
> hoeshii - hoshi (seventeen)  
> jooheon1324 - jooheon (monsta x)  
> scoups.cheol - s.coups (seventeen)


	89. 086

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: "jackjae - suffocate". do you know what thats for? hint: its somewhere in this book but not related to the fic ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

_9_ _01,629_ _likes_  

**defsoul** **:** Men's Uno... homies what is y'all doing to me. I'm dying. Correction, I've been dead since the other pic.

 

 

_read all 16,922 comments_

 

**pinkjunmyeon:** caption is me ajeujeue im sad

**softjackson:** JACKSON IS SO BEAUTIFUL WE BEEN KNEW BUT I HAD TO SAY UT AGAIN

**bumjaes:** jackson wang is the most beautiful human in the world, in the galaxy, in the universe, in existence

**jjp.outro:** jajwuejej im officially done. i cant handle this i-

**exobeinggay:** but why am i jaebum

**thiccsonwang:** HWIEIEU I CAME HERE TO HAVE A GOOD TIME BUT IM HONSETLY FELEING SO ATTACKDE RIGHR NOW

**jesusbum:** @ jaebum, his skin looks so pale and unblemished, please give him hickeys thanks fam

**kingsjjp:** we love a supportive boyfriend

**carameljackson:** AHUEUEU @jesusbum I VOTE YES

**softbun:** king of promoting his boyfriend

**chanhun:** @jesusbum YES PLS AJEJEJ JB DO IT

**2seokotp:** still wanna tug on that collar tbh

**loml.jackbum:** @2seokotp no offense but imagine JAEBUM tugging on that collar though ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**peachyjackson:** NWIEJE IVE SEEN JESUS

**jiminsass:** jaebum thanks for posting these daddy

**wangimjackbum:** FUCK OFF ITS 6AM AND I NEED TO GET READY FOR WORK I CANT BE CRYING RN

**jackbutt:** jauwuw im in my grave crying

**sinfuljb:** do i nut or do i uwu

**cottoncandyjs:** BOI IF YOU DONT SHUT UP IMA COME OVER THERE AND EAT YOUR ASS @ JACKSON WANG

**min** **.hyuk:** @jiaerwang fam ajuwjej how are you this fucking breathtakingly beautiful

**babyboyjs:** when is puberty sunbaenim gonna hit me like it hit jackson though (◠︵◠)

**youngjaebby:** im officially done with instagram for today, ima screenshot this and cry for the next two months while looking at only this pic

**jackbumist:** JQJEJEJ MINHYUKS COMEMNT IM SCREAMIFN BEACUSE I WANNA KNOW TOO

**tsunderejb:** @youngjaebby sis thats a whole mood though, same

**lovemepjm:** this pic ended every pic out there, no ther pic will ever live up to even a quarter of the standard of this pic. mens uno, id like to thank you with all my heart

 


	90. 087

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: no offense but i love jaebum with all my heart, id jump in front of a bus going at 500mph if he told me to and then id ask him with my dying breath if that was good enough or he wants me to do it again (◠︵◠)

_7_ _91,030_ _likes_  

**jjp** **.jinyoung:** what?

 

 

_read all 11,612 comments_

 

**7ornever:** jaieiie ot7 is all i need to live

  
**jjparents:** tag yourself, im jackbum looking cozy in the corner

**defjaeb:** not to be gay but i though jaebum had his arm around jackson (◕︵◕)

**dadjinyoung:** YOUNGJAE OUT HERE LOOKING LIKE THE SNACK HE IS

**thanksbaby:** why y'all gotta be so fucking annoying (◠︵◠) like damn we get it youre beautiful and y'all mean the world to me but like chill im out here trying to LIVE

**softjinbam:** why does jinyoung look so fucking HUGe compared to youngjae though ajeiejej

**jackbutt:** BREAKFAST, LUNCH, DINNER, A MIDNIGHT SNACK, A 5AM COOKIE, A 6AM BROWNIE, AND A 7AM COFFEE WITH WAFFLES

**kingwang:** JACKBUM IN THE CORNER IM SOBBING IN SOFT TEARS AUEIEIEJ

**jaedaddy:** ehy do the 7 of you look so good? im cry

**loml.jackbum:** @jackbutt MOOD SIS AIWIEIEJ

**carameljackson:** beautiful men when will anyone else ever (◠︵◠)

**modelbam:** JACKB UM IN THE CORNER IM SOFT AJEIEJEJ

**royaljackbum:** petition for jackson to sit on jbs lap (◠︵◠)

**soulofdef:** @royaljackbum where do i sign

**tcejorpjj:** @royaljackbum I'll sign this petition too

**defdaddy:** no offensw but bambam is more beautiful than the meaning of beautiful

**sinfuljb:** ima print this and frame it and sell it to an art gallery or a museum

**jackbumshipper:** jackbum look soft and cute and jaebums smile is making my heart melt and i love him so much and im crying

**jiaerwang:** @royaljackbum where can i sign too?

**pinkjunmyeon** : ANEIIEJE YES I NEED MORE OT7 PICS LIKE I NEED AIR

**defsoul:** @royaljackbum i want to sign this petition, where can i?

**royaljackbum:** jaiwjejej jackbum is too much for me why they gotta @ me on this comment of mine (◠︵◠)

**doubleb:** @defdaddy i agree

**wangsun:** y'all too gay it makes me gayer (◠︵◠)

**happypilljb:** AJIEIEJE (boy)friend goals :(

**sugarsweetjsw:** anejjejeje im still not over jackson going back to brown hair

**def.bum:** jaebums smile plus jackbums replies is everything i need to live peacefully

 


	91. 088

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: it was time he did it (◠︵◠)

_971,748_ _likes_  

**defsoul** **:** Because he obviously needs clothes if he's walking around naked (◠︵◠)(¬_¬)

 

 

_read all 19,563 comments_

 

**wangbum:** ahjwjeje he said walking around naked

**jaebumim:** tag yourself I'm jaebum being secretly (not secretly) jealous of jackson wearing tank top in public where everyone can see his arms

**sunnywang:** how you gonna look hot but also make me wanna suck on your titties at the same time (◠︵◠)

**kingjiaer:** WJEJJRJ sugar daddy jb is real (◠~◠)

**kokokai:** not to be gay but jackson is so fucking beautiful it hurts my heart to look at him

**carameljackson:** JAEUJEJE I WANT HIS GLASSES TBH

**babyjackson:** im jealous of everyone that saw his arms in person ajejrjrj lile how u still alive :(

**savemejin:** JWIEIEJE WALKING AROUND NAKED BOI WHAT

**okayerajs:** i cant tell if jaebum is joking in the caption or not ajjsejrj like is he jealous or is he joking (◠~◠)

**loml.jackbum:** IS THAT WHAT YOU CALL NAKED AJIEJRJRJ

**raplinebts:** jaebum out here being a sugar daddy (◠︵◠) while y'all out there get him so underwear too ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) you know what kind im talking about ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**softjinbam:** what store y'all at auejrjr i wanna know how much jaebum is spending on his baby ajeieje its for science

**johnwinct:** i want a sugar daddy too :(

**jjpslove:** BWIEJRJR AT ALL Y'ALL assuming jaebum bought them for him lol bet he just accompanied him to the store

**jjp.project:** JAJWIEJE SLIT MY THROAT WITH ALL YOUR MONEY AND CREDIT CARD JAEBUM

**kingchoiyj:** when you a sugar baby living the best life (◕︵◕)

**doubleb:** ajieieie @jjpslove actually jaebum bought them :( he kept complaining that jackson was going to "catch a cold" even if its 1945874948° outside so when we went into the store jaebum told him to get some shirts (◠︵◠)

**modelbam:** ajwjjeej i will forever be grateful to bambam for always EXPOSING THEM. LIEK YES KING THANK YOU

**wang.jiajia:** anjejeej he said catch a cold when its hot af in hong kong rn smh

**jiaer** : jaebum has his ways in being a low key sugar daddy but everyone knows it so its not really low key

**sonjackw:** ajjejeje p.s. we just joking okay like theres nothing wrong with jb being jacksons sugar daddy our jokes also dont mean that we see jackson as some gold digger ahwuiej

**jiaerwang:** i wasnt naked, jaebum hyung! but thanj you for my clothes, I'll wear them for hyunf in the future (◠‿◠✿)♥‿♥

**princejackson:** jajeieje bambam is the king of exposing jackbum and feeding us all.

**thanksbaby:** NAJEJEJE BITCH WTF DID I JUST IMAGINE AT "ILL WEAR THEM FOR HYUNG IN THE FUTURE"

**jacksonsjb:** jaiwjejej im cruinf, he said clotheS as in multiple and I'll wear them for hyunf in thw future. how do i live knowinf jackson is being spoiled like he DESERVES

**defsoul:** @jiaerwang you're welcome baby doll, hyung will buy you more things soon.

**wangsun:** I'll weAR theM for hYuNG iN THE fUtURE AJEJEJEJ IM NUTTINF

**sunshinejackjae:** wnjejeje bitch he said BABY doll. he sa id. h e s a i d. he s a i d. he sai d BABY DOLL. BABY DOLL BABY DOLL BABY DOLL BABY DOLL IM SCREMAINF

**dadjinyoung:** BABY DOLL BITCH BYE IM GONNA GO DROWN MYSELF IN MY TESRS

**legendsjjp:** TIME TO GO BEAT MY MEAT FUCKING AJSEJRJ BABY DOLL EUJEJE IM SOBBING

**micdropmyg:** MOUNT EVEREST HERE EVERYOME COMES AIWJEJDJ NO OKAY AUEIEJRJ NO WHAT THE FUCK

**chanhun:** im crunfg too ahrsd to raeltl know how ot fucking tupe and im veatifn my meat jajwjejrj

**longlegsgyeom:** HE FUCKIFN JUST DUMPED A WHOLE BABY DOLL ON US RIP TO FUCKING EVERYONE

**jiaerjackson:** HOW CAN I BREATHE KNOWIMF HE CALLS JACKSON BABY DOLL. LIKE LITERALLY BABY DOLL. BABY DOLL. LIKE ABJJEEJ I KNEW HE CALLED HIM BABY AND DOLL BUT FUCKING BABY DOLL. BITCH IF THAT INT A WHOLE NUT WORTHY FUCKING PET NAME IDK WHAT IS. LISTEN IM SO SHOOK. HOW DO I GO ON KNOWING HE CALLS HIM BABY DOLL IN P E R S O N. LIKE RIGHT TO HIS FACE AHEJRJEJ HE SAYS BABY DOLL BITCH IM CRY. BABY DOLL HOLY FUCK I THINK IM DONE WIRH LIFE FOR TODAY. IMA GO CRY IN MY CLOSET WHILE LOOKINF AT JAEBUMS COMMENT FOR THE NEXT 24 HOURS OR MAYBE MORE

**namsonbabies:** babY doll. ajwjjeje im dead, im in my grave im fucking rottimg six feet under the ground. he said ba by do l l bye

**gaygayp:** i think im actually cryimg lile legit tears ajekrjr first we have the pic then the caption then bambams comment then jacksons comment them jaebums comment aieirjrj bye

**twinkpseungjun:** im never gonna FORGET THIS FUCKNG ICONIC DAY

**bbaekhyun:** @defsoul @jiaerwang yall need to chill (◠︵◠) giving me heart (****) problems

**exobeinggay:** sugar daddy culture is calling your boy baby doll and telling him youll buy him more clothes soon

**jjpenthusiast:** what do i cry harder at? the baby doll or the I'll buy you more in the future

**mynameisminho:** i always knew he had sugar daddy tendencies (◠︵◠)

**happypilljb:** akejjeje everytime i come on Instagram im fucking attacked ajsiejrj bye

**junmyeonkim:** @ baekhyun aueuejej same fam :(

 


	92. 089

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: holy shit we reached 1k kudos thank you all so much, im actually so shook rn im screaming.
> 
> note2: why am i getting happier/more excited for it to e** (◠︵◠) im an impatient person so i think because i already have lots of ideas for the next fic maybe ajjwjeje

**PRIVATE MESSAGE**

 

Today at 12:30 PM

 

defsoul:  
_hey_ _how you doing lil mama let me whisper in your ear_  
_tell you something that you might like to hear_  
_you got a sexy ass body and your ass look soft_  
_mind if i touch it and see if its soft_

 

jiaerwang:  
_NAIEJRJR_ _HYUNG_  
_WHAT THE HECK_  
_IM SCREAMINF_

 

  
defsoul:  
_im_ _just playing_  
_unless you say i can_  
_i am known to be a real nasty man_

 

jiaerwang:  
_jaebum_ _arw you drunk_  
_or is thid jinyoung again_

 

  
defsoul:  
_and_ _they say a closed mouth dont get fed_  
_so i dont mind asking for head_

 

jiaerwang:  
_JWJEJRJ_ _IS THIS JINYOUNG_  
_IM FUCKSIFN TELLJFN BAMBAM YOURE BEING GAY FOR SOEMONW OTHER THAN HIS FLAT ASS_

 

  
defsoul:  
_you_ _heard what i said_  
_we need to make our way to the bed_

 

jiaerwang:  
_im_ _confuse :(_  
_honey bee is sad (◕︵◕)_

 

  
defsoul:  
_what_  
_dont be sad baby_  
_daddy was playing_

 

jiaerwang:  
_(▰°o°▰)_ _is this jaebum hyung or jinyoung_

 

  
defsoul:  
_jaebum_

 

jiaerwang:  
_promise_ _?_

 

  
defsoul:  
_of_ _course doll_  
_abjejeje did you like the song (◠︵◠)_

 

jiaerwang:  
_ajjejej_ _no_  
_what song is that_  
_i need the title for science_

 

  
defsoul:  
_science_  
_sure babe_  
_but its called the whisper song_

 

jiaerwang:  
_the_ _whisper song_  
_is the singer whispering_

 

  
defsoul:  
_yes_ _actually_  
_thats why its called the whisper song_

 

jiaerwang:  
_oh_ _JAJWJEJRJ rip_

  
defsoul:  
_ajjeurje_ _you're cute_

 

jiaerwang:  
_been_ _knowing (◠︵◠)_

 

  
defsoul:  
_wjjeueue_

 

jiaerwang:  
_why_ _do you always have memes to answer my memes (◕︵◕)_

 

  
defsoul:  
_i_ _have millions of memes_

 

jiaerwang:  
_but_ _daddy_  
_sseunie wants ice cream please_

 

  
defsoul:  
_jwjeiriru_ _waht_  
_whats happeninf_  
_that transition kinda made my dick twitch but it also made my heart melt_  
_does that make sense_

 

jiaerwang:  
_jaebum_ _hyung says dirty things_  
_:( baby said i want ice cream_

 

  
defsoul:  
_then_ _get your ice cream_

 

jiaerwang:  
_dont_ _want to_

 

  
defsoul:  
_jajwjej then don't get it_

 

jiaerwang:  
_but_ _i want some_

 

  
defsoul:  
_is_ _this your way of indirectly telling me to get you ice cream_  
_because if it is fine let me get up_

  
jiaerwang:  
_thank_ _you jaebummie hyung_

  
defsoul:  
_why_ _is that literally you right now_  
_ajjejrje this just made me realize_  
_why are we messaging each other when you're literally lying down in bed next to me_

 

jiaerwang:  
_you're_ _the one that messaged me first_  
_asking for porn_

 

  
defsoul:  
_i_ _didnt ask for porn_  
_i asked to touch your ass and for head_

 

jiaerwang:  
_JWEIIRJRJ_  
_BYE_  
_GO GET MY ICE CREAM_

 

  
defsoul:  
_okay_ _baby_  
_hyung will get you your ice cream_

 

jiaerwang:  
_hyung_ _while you're in the kitchen_  
_can you also get me the pack of gummy bears in the cabinet_

 

  
defsoul:  
_what_ _do i get in return_

 

jiaerwang:  
_the_ _pleasure of seeing my cute smile_

 

  
defsoul:  
_pass_  
_i got pics of that already_

 

jiaerwang:  
_aaaaaah_ _hyuuuuung :(_  
_pics dont comparw to the real thinf_

 

defsoul:  
_hmm_

  
jiaerwang:  
_:_ _(_

defsoul:  
_im joking little boy  
I'll get you your gummy bears  
_o_ _nly if you share them with me__

 

jiaerwang:  
_thank you bummie daddy (｡- ₃ -｡)_

 

  
defsoul:  
_yeah_ _yeah yeah_  
_now put the phone down and eat before it melts_

 

✔ seen

 


	93. 090

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: sorry for not updating i forgot to ajjwjej

_7_ _10,841_ _likes_

**jjp.jinyoung:** Jaebum is writing a song ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 

_read all 10,118 comments_

  
**bumjae:** NWJEJRJJ IM READY TO EITHER NUT OR CRY OR BOTH

**legendjiaer:** YES LEGEND AJWIEJRJ

**jinyoungsmile:** im not ready but i am

**jjparents:** YES THANK YOU AJEJEJR KING

**wangsun:** INVENTED WRITING LYRICS

**daddybum:** fuck ajwjjeje im ready to be dead

**parkjm:** im ready to give you my money

**kingjb:** BQIWJEJE KING OF MAKING MUSIC

**youngjaechoi:** not gonna lie and this might be too hetero but i wanna hug jaebum

**defsoul:** thats hyung to you. smh disrespectful child

**loml.jackbum:** AJJEJRJR YES GOD NEW MUSIC IM FUCKIRNF READY

**softbum:** IM GONNW CRY I CANT WAIT OMG

**kingwang:** wait is it gonna be a jjp song or just jaebum on his soundcloud though, thats the real question

**daddy.jjp:** Jajwjej jaebums comment im smh

**softsseunie:** biTCH ASS do an ot7 collab, we all know every single one of you guys can sing/rap if not then autotune that shit

**happypilljb:** HQUWUEUUR time to go find a sugar daddy so i can buy the song when its released (◠︵◠)

**imgaybum:** JWJEIEJ PLS LET IT BE ON HIS SOUNDCLOUD JESUS. IM BROKE

**jiaerwang:** @defsoul hyung is that what you were ignoring my cute face for in the cafe earlier (◕︵◕)(▰°o°▰)

**legendsjjp:** NWIWIEJ i havent heard it yet and the lyrics are probably not even completely done but its already a bop

**choichoiyj** : I LOVE THIS SONG

**soulofdef:** i love im jaebum with all my heart i dont know how to explain it, talented king, writing legend. invented music everyone wishes they could

**okayerajs:** naeijejeje bare face daddy always makes me feel a certain way omg

**papijb:** akwkieei pls i love YOU wITH all mY HEARt

**xiumin101:** post it on soundcloud you coward (◣_◢)

**jinbam:** is it a bop or is it a bop

**nsfw.jackbum:** time to go scam older men for money with fake nudes brb

**sehunslips:** WIWIEUEJE XIUMIN IS ALL OF US YES POST IT ON SOUNDCLOUD JB

**defsoul:** @jiaerwang i wasnt ignoring you i was distracted

**jjpenthusiast:** (◠︵◠) jackson being ignored is a big fat no, mr jaebum sir pls fix

**puppyjacks:** xiumin's comment is a whole mood (◠︵◠)

**jiaerwang:** @defsoul distracted, ignoring same thing (◕︵◕)

**ultjaebum:** Jaebum's so in love its kind of funny

**defsoul:** @jiaerwang sorry darling, hyung will take you somewhere else and wont ignore you next time

**7ornever:** d a r l i n g

**shownu12:** whipped? whipped.

**dino.svt:** whipped? whipped. x2

**prettyedawn:** darlING im so soft

**yu.gyeoms:** whipped? whipped. x14

**kimstae:** whipped? whipped. x17

**exo.kaiii:** whipped? whipped. x19

**doubleb:** whipped? whipped. x22

**cococyj:** whipped? whipped. x28

**stanknkuglies:** Jaebum's pet names for jackson are my kink

**min.suga:** whipped? whipped. x39

**t.mark:** whipped? whipped. x41

**defjb:** darling, baby, doll, baby doll, what ELSE are you gonma kill me with im jaebum??

**jjp.jinyoung:** whipped? whipped. x44

**wangjiaer:** hE said DARLING. IM DEAD ON THE GROUND

**kyung.soo:** whipped? whipped. x54

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> parkjm - jimin (bts)  
> xiumin101 - xiumin (exo)  
> shownu12 - shownu (monsta x)  
> dino.svt - dino (svt)  
> exo.kaiii - kai (exo)  
> min.suga - suga (bts)  
> kyung.soo - D.O (exo)


	94. 091

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: look ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

_912,553_ _likes_  

**defsoul** **:** how do you say "Will you marry me?" in your language? its for educational purposes.

 

 

_read all 12,910 comments_

  
**jesusbum:** SHOW US YOUR FUCKING NEW HAIR LENGTH AND STYLE YOU COWARD

**jackjaes:** fukc this, the caption realky fuckimg got mw hypervemtilatinf. WHAR THW FUCK YOU MEAN MARRIAGE

**loml.jackbum:** JWIEJE your adamsapple can stab me thanks

**sehunslips:** how jaebum a whole daddy

**ot7jjp:** NWJEJEJE ITS BEEN A WHOLE 2 WEEKS SINCE JINYOUNG SAID YOU WERE WRITING A SONG IS IT ALMPST DONE

**daddybum:** jaebum is jesus in my heart

**wangpup:** JWIWJEJE PLEASE CHOKE ME DADDY

**nsfw.jackbum:** @ jackson come colleCT YOUr MAN HE'S HURTING ME

**kimsnamj:** not to be a home wrecker but jaebum will you marry me

**kingjaebum:** i have a big thing for jaebums adamsapple... like yall dont understanD

**junmyeonkim:** excusE me but WHY tf u asking about marriage

**sseunie:** jwieieie NAMJOOn NO BOI LOL

**5seokstan:** biiiiiitch im fuckimg crying

**kimstae:** @kimsnamj I'm leaving this loveless home

**actuallyjjp:** NWKEKEJE NAMJOON WHAT ARE YOU DOING STAY IN YPUR LANE IM SCRAEOMAITN AND LAUHJTOMF

**wangdef:** NAMJOON STOP IT TAEHYUNG GONNA SLAP UR ASS

**daddy.jjp:** wjieieie tae is so sick of this fake love

**jackswang:** LOVELESS HOME AJWIJEJE TAEHYUNF

**hepoutjimin:** fuck im actually not okay holy shit i love you

**t.mark:** @defsoul not to be gay or anything but damn bro I'd hold your hand

**namsonbabies** : poor taehyung

**handsomejin:** KWKEKEKE WHY IS EVERYONE BEING LIKE THIS

**jiaerwang:** @t.mark i will shave your eyebrows off in your sleep you fuckinf brachiosaurus

**day6.jaepil:** joon really testing tae, im not trying to spread rumors but namjoons a hoe that probably just doing this to get his ass ate and spanked (◠︵◠)

**cococyj:** @t.mark welcome home cheater

**thanksbaby:** junmyeon asking the real important questions

**soulofdef:** JWJEJEJE SHAVE HIS EYEBROWS OFF WTH IM CRY

**jinyoungsmile:** ABEIIEIE WHO DO I LAUGH AT MORE LOVELESS HOME, SHAVING EYEBROWS, WELCOME HOME CHEATER OR ALL THREE AJWJEJE

**softbum:** marriage? in this house? now? please? yes? invitation? for me? please?

**exobeinggay:** bitch yall really out here beimg fucking clowns im cryinf

**happypilljb:** JACKSON JJWEIEJEJE HES JEALOUS

**yu.gyeoms:** @t.mark welcome home cheater x2

**jjparents:** WELCOME HOME CHEATER JWKEJEJE youngjae and yugyeom snapped (◠︵◠)

**legendjiaer:** WAIT WE OUT HERE NOT TALKING ABOUT THE FUCKING CAPTION LIKE HE REALLY DIDNT ASK ABOUT MARRIAGE UHHHH SIKE WHAT THE FUCK YOU MEAN IM JAEBUM

**sunshinejackjae:** ajjwjeje i hate yall, all of yall

**smallboijs:** @legendjiaer SIS I KNOW I WAS WONDERINF TOO LIKE YALL RRALLY IGNORING THAT

**gaygayp:** uh okay but what the fuck you mean marriage you gay ass

**defsouloml:** no offense but yALL IDIOTS REALLY IGNORINF THE CAPTION HNNNNNNNNNG

**tinyjimin:** uh wtf yo caption mean tho

**royaljackbum:** JAEBUM IS SO HOT WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE BEING THIS BLESSED TO WITNESS SUCK BEAUTY

**royaljackbum:** *SUCH AJEIEJEJ I MEANT SUCH

**jjpenthusiast:** the caption thE CAPTION The Caption uhhh my heart busted an uwu

**defsoul:** @junmyeonkim i saw a really dope painting at this one store earlier, but it looked like for a wedding or something and it had a quote in some other language and i was curious if that was what it said.

**choi.kings:** i fuckimg hate yall, all of you are a whole mess im crying. jaebum playing with my feelings too smh

 


	95. 092

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: not gonna lie, sometimes i wanna add certain stuff like kinks but then im like "hold tf up hoe others might not like that, dont ruin it for the rest of us" lol. i think some of y'all might know one of the kinks i wanna add (◣_◢)(◠︵◠)

**PRIVATE MESSAGE**

 

Today at 11:12 AM

 

defsoul:  
_many_ _popes are asking for it_  
_so it's time for the big reveal (◣_◢)_

 

jiaerwang:  
_popes_  
_JWJEJEJE WHAt_

 

  
defsoul:  
_i_ _meant people_  
_ajwkjeje i hate typos_

 

jiaerwang:  
_i_ _love typos_

 

  
defsoul:  
_i_ _love them when its not me who makes them_

 

jiaerwang:  
_what_ _why_  
_they're funny_

 

  
defsoul:  
_ahuejeh_ _i know baby_  
_but i dont like them when i make them_

 

jiaerwang:  
d _o you like it qhen i makw them_

 

  
defsoul:  
_make what_

 

jiaerwang:  
_tupos_

 

  
defsoul:  
_Ajekjeje_ _tupos_  
_same_

 

jiaerwang:  
_this_ _is bullying_  
_and i wknt stand for it_

 

  
defsoul:  
_have_ _a seat then, baby doll_

 

jiaerwang:  
_STOP_  
_youre noy funnt hyunf_

 

  
defsoul:  
_whatever_ _floats your boat_  
_tickles your pickle_  
_scratches your rashes_

 

jiaerwang:  
_im_ _blocking_

 

  
defsoul:  
_are_ _we doing this again_

 

jiaerwang:  
_hmph_

_  
_

  
defsoul:  
_did_ _you just indirectly cuss at me, little boy?_

 

jiaerwang:  
_yes_ _(◣_◢)_  
_hyung is being a meanie_

 

  
defsoul:  
_baby_ _is being a brat_

 

jiaerwang:  
_no_ _u_

 

defsoul:  
_no you_

__

 

jiaerwang:  
_leave_ _seahoon out of this_

_  
_

  
defsoul:  
_oh_ _so i cant use seahorn but you can use kyungsoo_

 

jiaerwang:  
_NO_ _AJEJEJE_  
_WHY YOU DO HIM LIKE THIS_  
_STOP IT_  
_IM EXPOSINF YOUR BULLYING ASS TO THE WORLD_

 

  
defsoul:  
_okay_  
_let me know what everyone says_

 

jiaerwang:  
_aaaaaaah_ _!!!!!_  
_(◣_◢)(◠︵◠)_  
_baby is angry with jaebummie again!_  
_hyung is a meanie daddy_

 

  
defsoul:  
_i_ _didn't do anything_  
_you're upset because im not giving in_

 

jiaerwang:  
_lalalalalalala_  
_baby cant hear anything_

 

  
defsoul:  
_see_

__

 

jiaerwang:  
_BIG_ _MEANIE_  
_BYE BULLY_

 

  
defsoul:  
_WaIT_  
_jackson ah_  
_why are you leaving me on read_  
_excuse me_  
_little sir_  
_if you'd be kind enough to answer me_  
_no_ _?_  
_okay then that's fine_  
_have fun ignoring me_  
_ima just go hang out with namjoon and taehyung_  
_although tae be acting like a weirdo lately_  
_i think because of namjoon asking me to marry him_  
_but details_ _ajwjejeje_  
_anyway_  
_I'll talk to you later darling_  
_don't forget to eat lunch and dinner if you're still ignoring me by then_  
_uhm oh and don't forget to brush your teeth before bed_  
_also if you're still ignoring me_  
_if not then I'll remind you again in real time_  
_anyway again_  
_bye doll_

 

✔ seen

 


	96. 093

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: hi id like to say that i actually really loved Jaebum's mullet ever since i found out he was growing it. like its superior to any other mullet out there and thats a fact.

_8_ _17,552_ _likes_  

**defsoul** : My hair is superior

 

 

_read all 13,903 comments_

  
**wangjacks:** uhm give me a moment to catch my breath

**jackjaes:** BITCH THAT'S A MULLET AHJEJEJR THATS A WHOLE MULLET IM CRYINF

**imgaybum:** BOI WHAT KIMD OF SILLY SHIT

**daddy.jjp:** BAIWIEJE I THOUGHT WE WERE GETTING EMOBUM AGAIN. I WAS FOOLED

**happypilljb:** but im actually so shocked at how good it looks?

**infinityjaebum:** wnjwjwj pls jackson grab the scissors, do us ALL a favour

**thisuserisgay:** KWJWIEJ HE ACTUAPLY FUCKING PULLS THAT MULLET OFF GOD DAMN

**daddybum:** i have mixed feelinfs. on one hand its... its a mullet. no one is supposed to pull it off. on the other hand, you fuckinf own that mullet. LIKE WOW A WHOLE VISUAL DADDY STILL

**wangbaby:** unpopular opinion, he actually looks fine as hell and i actually like the mullet on him, hes one of the few who can pull it off

**nsfw.jackbum** **:** NQJEJEJR JAEBUM WHAT WERE YOU THINKING

**jiaerwang:** hyung looks ♥‿♥ hyung's everything is superior

**soulofdef:** BILLY BUM CYRUS

**jaebumgrowamullet:** wkkwjeje you actually fuckifn grew a mullet, im so happy and really spooked at HOW GOOD IT LOOKS SHUT UP

**stanknkuglies:** billy ray cyrus is quaking in his boot

**jinyoungsmile:** BUT JACKSON SUPPORTING HIS MULLET IS WHAT I LIVE FOR. SUPPORTIVE BOYFRIENDS

**jaedaddy:** BUT ITS A MULLET. THROW THE WHOLE JB AWAY

**softbum:** i support your mullet Jaebum

**kingjaebum:** MULLET DADDY. KING OF ALL MULLETS, OF ALL HAIRSTYLES. NO ONE COULD EVER. EVERYONE WISHES THEY COULD

**jacksonw:** still can get the succ

**jiajia:** UHM JACKSON BEING A SUPPPRTIVE BOYFRIEND IS MY KINK

**legendsjjp:** BITCH ITS A MUL***

**jinbam** : do i laugh or do i cry

**choichoiyj:** wHY DO YOU LOOK SO FUCKING GOOD WITH THAT FUCKIFN MULLET

**wangpup:** someone get the scissors

**ultjaebum:** but jackson supports the mullet?

**pinkjunmyeon:** im unfollowing until further notice

**fairypjm:** JAEBUM KINF OF LOOKING LIKE A SNACC WITH CRAZY HAIR STYLES

**5seokstan:** no offense but you actually look real fuckimf good

**doubleb:** QNEJJEJ BILLY RAY CYRUS CALLED HE WANTS HIS HAIR BACK

**marksneck:** when you're im jaebum, you look good in anything. and thats a fact

**gaygayp:** king. grow it out until its long enough for ypu to choke me with it

**quadrupleb:** JAJEIEJ BAMBAM NO LEAVE HIM ALONE

**sehunslips:** everyone real fuckinf mean, leave billy bum cyrus alone (◣_◢)

**tsunderejb:** HE SAID BILLY RAY CYRUS CALLED. STOP

**defsoul:** @doubleb Jesus called, he wants you to stop being a sinner

**wangdefsoul:** ANJEJE BAMBAM NO

**puppywang:** i domt care what anyone says, the caption is correct, your hair is superior

**jiaerbum:** JAEBUM AJEUEJEJE a whole 5 star full course meal

**jaesus:** HE WANRS YPU TO STPO BEIFN A SINNER. IM CRUKFM

**kimsnamj:** @defsoul how you gonna call yourself though

**emobum:** anjejrje namjoon really out here stating facts, jaebum is jesus

**defsoul:** @kimsnamj oh shit fam you're right

**dibidibidis.cmh:** JQIEIEIEJWJEJE keep the mullet, i stan it

 


	97. 094

**PRIVATE MESSAGE**

 

Today at 2:43 PM

 

defsoul:  
_hey sexy_

 

jiaerwang:  
_what_ _the heck_

 

defsoul:  
_are_ _you still gonna ignore me_  
_its been 2 hours_

  
jiaerwang:  
_are_ _you still gonna be a bulky_

 

defsoul:  
_how_ _does one act like a bulky_

__

 

jiaerwang:  
_stop_ _it jaebum_

 

  
defsoul:  
_jaebum_

 

jiaerwang:  
_yes_  
_im serious_

 

  
defsoul:  
_okay_

 

jiaerwang:  
_okay_

 

  
defsoul:  
_okay_

 

jiaerwang:  
_olay_

 

  
defsoul:  
_hnng_

__

 

jiaerwang:  
_JWJEJRRJ_ _IM BYE_

 

  
defsoul:  
_wait_ _babe im sorry_

 

jiaerwang:  
_bye_

 

defsoul:  
_fine_ _bye_  
_when you decide you'll talk to me again i got a surprise/favour to ask you_  
_bye baby_  
_drink lots of water, dont forget to wash your hands after you use the bathroom_  
_or brush your teeth before bed if youre gonna ignore me for the rest of the day_

 

✔ seen

 


	98. 095

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: i was half awake when i wrote this last night so sorry if irs shittY

**PRIVATE MESSAGE**

 

Today at 3:03 PM

 

jiaerwang:  
_whats my surprise_

 

defsoul:  
_its_ _only been twenty minutes_  
_did you forgive me yet_

 

jiaerwang:  
_do_ _you wanna be ignored_

 

defsoul:  
_well_  
_i suppose not_  
_okay anyway_

 

jiaerwang:  
_whats_ _baby's surprise jaebummie? (◠‿◠✿)_

 

  
defsoul:  
_i_ _got a plane ticket to hong kong_

 

jiaerwang:  
_you're_ _cominf to visit me?_  
 _(▰°o°▰) uwu really?_

 

  
defsoul:  
_yeah_. _its quick though and only I'm going, jinyoung can't go this time_

 

jiaerwang:  
_aw_ _:( that sucks for him_

 

  
defsoul:  
_hm_ _yeah sad_  
_but more importantly_  
_you know how jinyoung mentioned to the whole world that i was writing that one song_

 

jiaerwang:  
_UWU_ _YES I DO_

 

  
defsoul:  
_well_ _it's finished_  
_that has to do with with the surprise_

 

jiaerwang:  
_sjjejeje_ _im ready to be slayed_  
_youre the king of writing lyrics_  
_your music is superior_

 

  
defsoul:  
_fuck_ _ajwieiei thanks baby_

__

 

jiaerwang:  
_is_ _bummie emberssade_

 

  
defsoul:  
_im_ _not emberssade_  
_im grateful_

 

jiaerwang:  
_ima_ _let that go_  
_becausw hyunf is coming to visit his baby_

 

  
defsoul:  
_my_ _baby_  
_you got that tight_  
_*right_

 

jiaerwang:  
_*tight_

__

 

  
defsoul:  
_I_ _-_

__

 

jiaerwang:  
_WJUWUEUE_ _I WAS JOKINF_

 

  
defsoul:  
_sure_  
_joke or not now my dick is hard_  
_you owe me a jerk when i get there_

 

jiaerwang:  
_you're_ _already a jerk_

 

defsoul:  
_damn_ _that really hurt my heart_

__

 

jiaerwang:  
_poor_ _daddy_

 

  
defsoul:  
_really_ _?_  
_now whos being a bully_

 

jiaerwang:  
_see how it feels_ _?_

 

  
defsoul:  
_no_ _t really_

 

jiaerwang:  
_aaaaaaa_ _:(_  
_hyung was supposed to say yes_

_  
_

 

  
defsoul:  
_and_ _baby was supposed to be a good little boy for daddy but instead he's being a naught little thing_  
_guess we cant always have what we want_

 

jiaerwang:  
_hyung_ _is all i want_

 

defsoul:  
_oh_ _shit my heart just did an uwu_

 

jiaerwang:  
_i_ _like hyung_

 

  
defsoul:  
_hyung_ _likes you too baby_  
_i adore you_

 

jiaerwang:  
_UWU_ _IMA GO CRY BRB_

 

  
defsoul:  
_literally_ _same_  
_but for real now_  
_im going to go pack and then i got somewhere to go with jinyoung to find a filming location_  
_I'll message you updates in between_  
_bye baby boy_

 

jiaerwang:  
_good luck_  
_bye_ _bye daddy_

 

✔ seen

 


	99. 096

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: i wanna write a jikook/kookmin twitter au but idk if i should (◠︵◠)

_9_ _02,810_ _likes_  

**defsoul** : Don't you worry, we can make it, make it

 

 

_read all 12,747 comments_

  
**beomdef:** FUCKINF LOVE YOU SO MUCH HOLY SHIT

**kingwangj:** who's not worrying and what are we makinf

**2morrow2day:** YOURE SO BEAUTIFUL IDC IF YOU HAVE A MULLET OR NOT I LOVE YOU WUTH ALL MY HREAT

**ftjackbum:** PLEASE I LOVE YOU SO MUCH

**softjinbam:** there's no other person more beautiful than you in this world

**millionjjp:** help someone call 911 i cant breath

**jesusbum:** MY HEART VEATS FOR YOU ONLY. JAUEJEJE LITERALLY THE ONLY REASON IM ALIVE. THANK YOU

**marksneck:** holy crap im in love with you

**jaebumsmullet:** literally my heart sped up just at seeing this but i love you with all my heart and would give anything in the world for you to be ahpoy forever

**legendjiaer:** THE LOVE OF MY LIFE. WOW THE VISUAL OF THE CENTURY

**jooheoney:** im so soft for the moles holy shit im sad and in love

**loml.jackbum:** OKAY BUT MULLET OR NOT IM JAEBUM IS THE MOST BEAUTIFUL MAN ON EARTH

**gaygayp:** if someone held a gun to my head and told me to express my love for you i think id get shot because my love for you is more than words can explain

**jackjb:** whats the caption for. who's worrying about what? why shouldnt they worry? you can make it? make what?

**sunshinejackjae:** and here we have the love of my life

**carameljackson:** FUCKING PUNCH ME IN THE FACE

**nsfw.jackbum:** im so sad, i love jaebum so much it hurts

**jiaerwang:** my heart busted a big fat uwu for jaebummie hyung

**softbum:** the caption is somehow comforting. like idk the context or who its even meant for but it comforted me

**bbaekhyun** **:** the mullet is a LOOK

**memebum:** 10/10 would die for

**teensevenyjh:** I STAN A KING

**chanhun.exo:** baekhyun stating what we all thinking

**defsouljiaer:** FUCK IT UP DADDY, OWN THAT FUCKING MULLET. MAKE US ALL YOUR BITCHES

**defsoul:** @bbaekhyun shut up

**sinfuljb:** baekhyun stating facts only

**thanksbaby:** BAEKHYUN BREATHed

**daddybum:** ajejejej what did he dO

**jjpenthusiast:** JAEBUM AJEJEJE THATS BULLYING

**bbaekhyun:** @defsoul WHAT DID I EVEN DO YOU FUCKINF BULLYING ASS

**jiaerwang** **:** @bbaekhyun ignore him (◕︵◕)  he's having a bully phase

**daddy.jjp:** HE'S A WHOLE BULLY

**jjparents:** A BULLY OHASE AJEJEJEJE

**okayerajs:** HE BREATGED. WHEEZE

**defsoul** **:** @jiaerwang ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥  
♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ my heart is always in constant uwu mode for you

**royalchoiyj:** JWJEEJEJ BAEKHYUN IS BEIMG BULLIED

**kyung.soo:** damn thats hella gay culture

**jiminsass:** but jaebums comment is me @ all my faves (◠︵◠)

**fluffyoungjae:** is your caption like a hint toward something or nah

**jinyoungsears:** 1973816499/10 would cross the road while the light is on green if you told me to

 


	100. 097

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: ajejjeje im writing some scenarios for the group chat fic and i realized im hilarious ajejrjrj (◠︵◠)

_8_ _91,119_ _likes_  

**jjp** **.jinyoung:** we're at the airport to drop off Jaebum hyung whom is leaving to Hong Kong to see Jackson while leaving me behind (◠︵◠) smh

 

 

_read all 11,290 comments_

 

**jaepil:** JWJEJRRJ HES GOING TO HK AGAIN

  
**oh.no.you.deant:** JUST MOVE IN ALREADY GOSH

**sweetchoiyj:** ajueirrj this like the 19488282 time in a month

**princesswang328:** i just remembered Jackson's birthday is soon (◠︵◠)

**pmore:** JWEKEJEJ BITCH HE'S GOING AGAIN JUST STAY THERE AND LIVE WITH HIM ALREADY

**homowang:** (◠︵◠) he gonna go eat his ass, its dinner time

**kimkings:** how much money y'all spending on plane tickets, i couldve bought a whole concert ticket twice just move in together already

**pota.tooth99:** no offense but what if jaebum finished rhe song and he wrote it for jackson so hes gonna go play it for him but he wants to do it in person so thats why hes going anjjeje

**defdaddy:** eyes sharper than a butchers knife (◠︵◠)

**nsfw.jackbum:** i miss the bucket hats :(

**lomljjp:** shoulders can smash my skull in (◠︵◠)(◣_◢)

**royaljackbum:** @pota.tooth JWJEJEEJ NO I DIDNT ASK TO BE ATTACKED BY FEELS

**lizzykim:** JAEJJERJ BUT JAEBUMS AIRPORT LOOKS ARE THE BOMB STFU

**softbum:** uwu man on the move

**cocococoyjc:** JUST MOVE IN ALREADY GOSH x2

**majthevaj:** so is this when you give him the somg and ask him to marry you (◠︵◠)

**daddy.jjp:** JUST MOVE IN ALREADY GOSH x8

**fannywang:** JUST MOVE IN ALREADY GOSH x19

**jiaerwang:** I'll go pick hyung up from the airport (◠‿◠✿)♥‿♥( ˘ ³˘)

**jinyoungsmile** : JUST MOVE IN ALREADY GOSH x71

**kingjiaer:** JWJEJEJE SOMEONE GET PICS BUT DONT CROWD THEM

**laydefsoul413:** uh airport pics are where i nope the fucl out and die of softness because that's DOMESTIC CULTURE OKAY

 


	101. asking for a friend ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

okay ima update soon and its taking long because its a long chapter anjejrjr

 

>>>>> also werewolves or vampires?

 

asking for a friend, ima delete this later


	102. update on Fri, but pls read thsi

okay, hello again expect something juicy and not too bad (i hope) on friday.

I wanted to take this moment since we're in July already to ask if y'all would be intrested in a Secret Santa Event.

**What tf is that?**

     **>** A secret santa event would be like any secret santa but instead of buying people gifts or being bought a gift, you'd write and get a fic written in return for you.

          > _i.e If Person A, B, C, D, E, F, and G sign up then they'd each get assigned a Secret Santa. If Person A gets assigned to be person E's Secret Santa, then Person A would have to write a fic for Person E. If Person C gets assigned to be Person B's secret Santa then they'd have to write a fic for Person B. and so on and so forth._

** How do i know who my secret Santa is? **

     > You don't. There will be a set date for all the fics to be released. You have to wait until the day all fics are released to find out who your secret Santa is.

** If i sign up do i have to write too or can i just be gifted? **

     > You have to write too. It'd be pretty unfair if you were to just get and not give back, you feel?

** How long does the fic have to be? **

     > I don't expect y'all to write a whole 30k fic, it can be from 1,500 words to however more you want. All i ask is that its not less than 1,500 and that you put hard work into writing it and not make it half assed.

**Do you have to be a really good writer?**

     > No. Like i said above, try your hardest and that'll be enough.

** Further questions? **

     > Any other details and such will be answered if enough people want to participate.

     > If you have any questions regarding any confusion about how this works ask here and I'll try to answer it.

\-----

Comment below on your answer.

\-----

** YES **

 

** or **

 

**NO**

\-----

okay thats what i wanted to ask. if yall are interested in doing this let me know so if yes i can organize something and do sign ups and stuff so between now and Agust/September i have enough time to assign partners so that gives people time from September/October to December to write their fics.


	103. 098

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: okay, uhm this is 1k words and not really much of anything, BUT thats because im planning **** for next chapter. I took so long because i was unmotivated and because for some reason when its chapters like these instead of posts and messages i always take longer. anyway I'll update soon again. for real soon this time not 2 weeks later ajwjjwejw

"Ah, hyung!" Jackson whines and crashes into Jaebum's chest, huffing out tired breaths as he feels arms come around his waist, hiding himself from the amount of fans around them clicking away on their phones and expensive cameras, their soft coos and affectionate teasing making him laugh shyly and grip Jaebum's arm.

"You didn't have to come for me you know?" Jaebum barely whispers loud enough for him to hear and he shrugs.

"Wanted to come for hyung." Jaebum can only smile, the corner of his lips tugging up into a half grin half smirk that Jackson wrinkles his nose at. "What'd you bring me?"

Jaebum's laughter rings out around them loudly, hand coming up to cover his mouth as he leans in to bury his face into Jackson's neck where he shakes with muffled laughter. "A bottle of water from Korea."

"I _have_ water already."

"Hm, and what _don't_ you have already?" Jaebum looks at him again and presses a kiss to his forehead that brings on a chorus of shouts and even more cameras clicking that makes him sigh, soft and relaxed.

"A car."

"You and me both kid." Jaebum teases and then pulls back to grab his hand and prompt him to start walking to wherever his car was, duffle bag slung over his shoulder as he listens to Jackson whine again.

"Fine, I'm kidding. You promised me that candy I really like, though. Did hyung forget?" Jaebum shakes his head with a huff. He doesn't think it was possible to forget anything Jackson liked, anything he wanted.

"Of course not, I'll give it to you in the car." The younger seems satisfied as he links his arm with Jaebum's and leans against him as they walk.

"Mark drove me here, he's in the car. I'll have to share if you give it to me then." Jackson presses his cheek against Jaebum's bicep and huffs a laugh as Jaebum shrugs.

"Mark? Doesnt he have a life or something? Besides, sharing is good, too much candy to eat by yourself anyway."

"Meanie hyung, Mark is just being nice." Jaebum shoves him lightly and Jackson's grip on his arm tightens as he pouts up at him.

They walk quietly the rest of the way to what Jaebum assumes is Mark's car, the only noises they make are to say thank you to soft comments thrown at them fondly by the fans trailing after them at a safe distance. Jackson kind of feels like equally hiding away from the cameras as well as showing off his relationship with Jaebum, smile permanent on his face as Jaebum lets him link their fingers together and press even closer to him.

Mark's waiting outside of the car, tapping away on his phone until the clicking of cameras and chatter of the fans make him look up, smile spreading on his lips as he greets Jaebum with a hug and then motions for both of them to get in the car.

"No Jinyoung this time?" Jaebum shakes his head with a hum as he buckles in his seatbelt in the back, Jackson getting into the passenger seat and Mark in the driver's.

"Nope, he had a schedule and I just came for a quick visit, not staying long."

"Hyung missed me so much he couldn't stop himself from visiting me." Jackson laughs and Mark snorts in amusement as Jaebum waves his words away.

"I actually came because I needed to talk to all four of you. I also want to talk to Youngjae but that's not until i get back to Korea anyway.

"Youngjae's at home actually." Mark looks at him through the rearview mirror and Jaebum raises his eyebrows in surprise.

"Oh, really?"

"Yep," Jackson twists in his seat to look at Jaebum and holds out his hand until Jaebum sighs and reaches out to grab it. "Youngjae had some kind of show appearances here in Hong Kong so he stopped by today to hang out."

"Hmm, well if he stays for dinner then maybe I'll might as well just talk to all five of you at the same time. Its about the same thing really so it doesn't matter when."

"Hyung, what are you buying me for dinner." Jackson widens his eyes and scratches at his nose and it's such a tribal thing but Jaebum's heart still lurches and he's pretty sure he's got the biggest heart eyes in that moment, but he just huffs a laugh and tightens his grip on the younger man's hand.

"Ramen." Mark laughs at the same time that Jackson whines and pouts out his lip.

"I want lobster Jaebummie." He blinks his eyes and Jaebum swears theyre shining brighter than any star.

"Aren't I the guest? You're supposed to buy me dinner instead." Jaebum smiles in amusement and Jackson rolls his eyes.

"Hyung is my d- my hyung. You're supposed to buy me whatever I want." Jaebum can feel his heart start beating double the rate it's probably supposed to and he squeezes Jackson's hand again as Mark coughs and casts him a glance again, lips pressed together to try and contain his laugh.

"When it's dinner time I'll see if I want to buy you dinner. Or i can ask Mark to make us that special ramen thing he eats." Mark shoots a look at Jackson, laughing in amusement when he lets go of Jaebum's hand to cross his arms and turn around in his seat, laugh following not three seconds later when Jaebum pinches his arm and leans forward to grab his hand and link their fingers again. "Brat."

Jaebum's pretty sure Mark opens his mouth to say something, but then he just smiles and shakes his head as Jackson turns around and kisses the back of Jaebum's hand, teeth nipping at his knuckles before he giggles and makes a kissy face in jaebums direction.

Jaebum really wants to lean forward and kiss him.

 

 


	104. 099

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: i start work at 6am and its currently 3am. why am i awake idk but i hope y'all enjoyed. next chapter might be the last word chapter and then we'll go back to the posts and messages.

Jackson was the flicker of a candle in a dark room, he was the the light guiding a lost boat at sea. Jaebum sometimes felt like the boat, lost and wondering what paths to take, but then came Jackson Wang. Jackson with his big smiles, loud loud _loud_ laughter, his big sparkling eyes that Jaebum knew he would be weak for ever since he started developing whatever this thing with Jackson was.

Jaebum found salvation in Jackson. In his smiles, his laugh, his voice, his eyes, in everything that was _him_ and sometimes he had to pause and think of what the hell he was doing or what he ever did to deserve such a beautiful human being to be in his life. Jaebum was that boat and he always seeked out pathetically lost and desperate for that light to guide him home. Jackson was equally the light and the home he was being led to.

"Jaebum?" Mark's tone is soft, hand barely grazing his arm as he gives Jaebum a cold soda, eyebrows raising curiously but not saying anything as Yugyeom pats the empty spot on the couch between himself and Youngjae, leg bouncing as Youngjae tells him something that makes him smile and flush a nice pink.

Jaebum turns away from them when Mark sits in the vacant spot and grins as Youngjae leans against him and he leans against Yugyeom until they're basically all limbs tangled together.

"Hey, you know how it's my birthday in like a week?" Jackson's voice is pretty, its deep and soothing and pleasant to listen to and Jaebum nods, eyes on the other boy's lips as he leans in closer until he's pressed against Jaebum's side, far past Jaebum's personal bubble, but neither of them flinch away, Jaebum just quirks his lips into a smile and places the hand not holding his closed soda can on the younger man's thigh.

"Course I do, have it in my calendar and everything." His words seem to please the younger, his eyes looking like they could outshine the stars. "I even have a gift for you since i won't be here for it."

"You got me a gift? Can i open it? Hyung i want to open my gift please." He's half on his way to sitting on Jaebum's lap now, one leg swung over Jaebum's and his chest pressing against Jaebum's as he presses his nose and lips against Jaebum's cheek and his jaw, leaving small pecks on his skin as he curls an arm around his shoulders and the other grips his hand and links their fingers together.

"You can have half of the gift later and the other you can't have until your actual birthday."

"By later do you mean later after everyone's gone to sleep or later as in after dinner." Jackson's still pressing kisses to Jaebum's skin, but now they're on his neck, little nips of his teeth and the soothing of his tongue on the barely bite that most likely won't leave any marks behind.

"I mean later as in when we finish dinner I'll take you out for ice cream and you can have it then."

"Ice cream _and_ a present? I love my birthday from now on even more."

"Then you'll absolutely fall in love with Christmas all together." Jaebum leans back to smile at him and then he's leaning back in to press their lips together quickly in a short peck.

"How do you expect me not to open the second part of my present until my actual birthday?" Jackson diverts the conversation away from the attention the short little peck could've gotten, cheeks flushing a soft pink to match Jaebum's.

"Because it's back at my apartment. I'll send it to you at the right time, express shipping and all." Jackson pouts and toys with the collar of Jaebum's white shirt.

"I want to eat dinner now, Jaebummie." Jaebum laughs and pats his thigh, the one he was resting his hand on and Jackson giggles along with him.

"This sucks, bitch ass Jinyoung leaving me third wheeling." BamBam's voice makes Jaebum look at him and smile apologetically.

"He wanted to come but he had a schedule that he really couldn't ignore. I'm sure he would've dropped everything if he could." Jaebum tilts his head and frowns apologetically even as BamBam nods and sighs with a pout on his lips.

"I know, it just feels lonely. Jinyoungie always pays attention to me." He sniffs and cracks a smile as Jaebum makes a face at the name.

"Jinyoungie? He never let's anyone call him that."

"Well, hyung, I'm not just _anyone_ am I?" He squints over at him with an expectant look that turns sort of surprised as Jaebum smiles, soft and gentle.

"I suppose not, kid." He huffs and then turns back to Jackson who's gone back to kissing his cheek to try and get his attention, fingers digging into Jaebum's shoulders until Jaebum winces and tells him to loosen his hold.

"Hyung let's eat dinner together?" Jackson murmurs in his ear and shifts until hes fully in Jaebum's lap, straddling him and circling his arms around his shoulders to then place his hands in his hair, fingers toying with the longer strands the make his mullet.

"It's only six, what time do you usually eat dinner?" They stare at each other until Jackson sighs and rests his head on Jaebum's shoulder.

"At nine." He sniffs and shifts again until Jaebum is grabbing his hips to stop him from moving. "I want my present."

"I shouldn't have even told you about it." Jaebum laughs and Jackson scoffs.

"You're a bully." The sound he makes when he gets a pinch to his hip makes Jaebum roll his eyes.

"What did you want for your birthday anyway?"

"The entire Gucci, Adidas and Louis Vuitton stores."

"Wow ask for something else why don't you?"

"I was joking, it was a _joke,_ old man."

"Old man? Do you have some sort of older men fetish or something?"

"Please, if i did i would've gone for someone richer than hyung. An older man with experience and money to please me and satisfy my needs."

"I have money _and_ experience."

"Sure, hyung. You're all bark and no bite."

"I bit that one time in the car, remember that?"

"Not really, i work hard in forgetting unsatisfactory performances."

"Unsatisfactory? Is that why you almost cried?"

"It's called acting?"

"Was your begging and your orgasm acting too?"

"I- I refuse to answer such vulgar questions."

Jaebum laughs, loud and unhindered. Jackson chuckles too, cheeks pink and eyes lighting up as he watches Jaebum throw his head back and close his eyes as his body shakes with laughter.

"Are you guys done with the dirty talk? We've been waiting for Jaebum hyung to say whatever he gathered us here for." Youngjae raises a brow at them and then rolls his eyes. "Yes we heard, you guys aren't exactly quiet."

This time Yugyeom snorts a laugh and huffs as he straightens out and leans himself against Mark's shoulder.

"No kidding, you're lucky you haven't heard them having phone sex. Jackson is loud. Like, _really_ loud."

Said man gasps and turns even redder, body curling against Jaebum's to make himself smaller even as he screeches out, "We do _not_ have _phone sex."_

Jaebum's face feels mildly hot, arm curling against Jackson to allow him to tuck his head into his neck.

"You're like four years old, can you please not say sex." He directs it at Yugyeom who rolls his eyes and moves closer to Mark.

"So, hyung." BamBam interjects and crosses his legs patiently.

"Right, well," He pauses and moves his hand to grip Jackson's thigh. "I did a thing right?"

"A thing? What thing?" Mark tilts his head and frowns.

"Not a thing, okay. I wrote a song and Jinyoung and I were talking about it and we tried recording it." They still look expectant, attention fully on Jaebum as he hugs Jackson closer to him and then loosens his hold.

"We tried but it seemed too, I dont know? Plain? Kind of, i suppose." He shrugs and sighs. "What I'm trying to say here, or ask is; Do you guys want to record it with us?"

 


	105. really quick

(will probably delete after i update or in 24 hours)

i haven't uploaded in 491838 years because i was busy with work and it's been killing me slowly rip. but now i have two days off so ill try to write something uwu

also do you guys want the groupchat fic **_and_** :

 

1) horror text au in which the boys meet in a groupchat and then start going missing after a while

or

2) crack twitter au in which jackson believes way too much in fortune cookies so when he gets a fortune in a cookie that tells him he'll meet the love of his life sooner than he expects and in the most unconditional way, he wont leave jaebum alone after he almost runs him over because he was reading said fortune of said cookie

 

 

I'll end up writing both anyway but which would you guys i write while writing part 2 of face???

 


	106. go read you hoes

So i posted the info rhing about the secret santa.

[Here's the lin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15368178)k

If you wanna know more about how to enter go read the q&a and for any more questions, ask me there and I'll answer them all as fast as I can.

 


	107. having trouble??

hello everyone, is anyone else having trouble signing up for the secret santa thing?

the doc seems to not let someone sign up so we don't know if it's just that one person or if anyone else is having the sams problem.

if anyone else is having trouble with the doc not letting them sign up let me know and I'll see if something is wrong with the document.


	108. 100

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: uh yeah this was so shitty i hate it sm omg lol, there was also gonna be smut but it was wannabe soft hours and i kind of felt sick at the time of writing it so. sad uwu

Dinner was loud, _really_ loud with the boys talking over each other excitedly and laughing happily, their voices octaves louder than normal as they ate and shot questions at Jaebum that he tried answering the best he could. He felt Jinyoung's absence in the form of not hearing his voice or his laugh and for the secomd time that night Jaebum wished the younger had come along to help him answer all the questions being thrown at him.

"Jackson hyung is going to be a main vocal i bet." Yugyeom teased and said man rolled his eyes with a pout forming on his lips.

"My da- my Jaebum hyung knows I need to be a rapper. Right, Jaebummie?" Jackson looks at him expectantly with his big pretty eyes and Jaebum can feel the beat of his heart accelerate as Mark and BamBam both laugh,

"Of course, doll." The petname falls from his lips easily and he smiles wider as Jackson flushes a soft pink and closes his eyes happily.

"Wait," Youngjae tilts his head with his eyebrows furrowed curiously. "You actually call him doll? Like outside of Instagram comments?"

Jaebum hums and takes a drink of his Pepsi. "Of course I do. Why?" There's a fork being held in front of him and Jaebum opens his mouth to eat what's being offered to him, knowing if he refuses Jackson would most likely pout and huff for the rest of dinner.

"I don't know. I thought that was just like, in the comments or something you called him over like, text." Youngjae shrugs and then smiles. "It's cute."

"I'm cute." Jackson smiles as if to prove his point and Jaebum grins at him, fond and with a laugh bubbling out of him.

"Jackson is so cute i want to die." Yugyeom reaches over from beside Jackson to pinch his cheek and Jaebum laughs as Jackson swats his hand away with a whine.

"Anyway! Jaebum hyung promised to take me for ice cream after dinner and dinner is done so we're leaving!" he announces loudly and stands from his seat, chair scraping on the tile floor.

"I don't think so, we have to help with the dishes first." Jaebum stays seated and then rolls his eyes when Mark waves him away.

"Get out of here before he throws a tantrum, we'll pick up. You two can do the dishes tomorrow."

"Ah, really? Thanks." Jaebum reluctantly stands up and lets Jackson drag him out of the dining room, to the living room and out the front door.

"Jaebum hyung?" Jackson clings onto Jaebum's left arm and nuzzles his cheek against the sleeve of his shirt.

"Hmm?"

"You're really buying me an ice cream?" He looks at Jaebum with his head restimg on his shoulder and Jaebum huffs a laugh.

"You can't seriously have room for any more food." The younger groans and rubs his cheek against his shoulder again.

"I have plenty of room. A lot fits in me." Jaebum tries not to let his mind wonder to things they were _definitely not_ talking about and he relents with a sigh.

"Alright, just tell me where you want to go get it and I'll buy it for you." The pleased smile he gets in return when he looks down is enough for him to want to buy the younger all the ice cream in the world. "Hey you have a car, right?"

"Of course I do, wanna drive instead of walking?" Jaebum would've been fine with walking if he didnt need the car and the speakers inside it.

"Yeah, Im kind of tired, probably from the flight, waking up early to go to the airport."

"Ah, we can go for ice cream tomorrow, Jaebummie. You should go up to sleep?" Jackson frowns at him and stops to turn and face him, hands cupping Jaebum's face and smoothing his thumbs under his eyes.

"No, I'm good for a few more hours, just feel like if i walk I'll probably fall asleep." The younger still looks doubtful and Jaebum smiles reassuringly. "Really, baby. Come on your ice cream is waiting."

"I want chocolate chip and vanilla and strawberry and bubblegum and cookies and cream and-"

"I think two scoops is enough, darling." Jaebum laughs and follows Jackson to his car.

"Four scoops." Jackson swings their hands after linking their fingers, soft hums leaving him as he counts his steps in his head.

"Two."

"Four. Two for baby and two for daddy!" Jaebum shushes him and looks around to see if anyone was around to hear what he said.

"Fine, four it is." Jackson doesn't reply but he looks back at Jaebum with a smile brighter than the sun and Jaebum is proud to have been the one to make him smile like that. Well him and ice cream.

\--

"Hey," Jaebum lifts his hips off the car seat and digs his phone out of his pocket, trying to not drop the ice cream cone on his other hand. "I wrote this thing, apart from the one i asked you guys to be in and i want you to listen to it."

Jackson twists in his seat and crosses his legs until he's facing Jaebum, ice cream dripping off his cone and landing on his fingers. "Okay, I'm excited."

"I worked extra hard on it too, it's special." Jaebum leans forward from where theyre sat in the backseat of Jackson's car and grabs the aux cable from where it's connected to Jackson's phone, unplugging it and connecting it to his own instead.

"Special? How?" The younger flicks his tongue out to lick at the ice cream on his lips.

"It's a gift actually, to someone really special to me." He looks back at Jackson to see him frown in thought and he smiles, scrolling through his music files and then hovering his thumb over the one titled _'Prove It'_ nervously.

It takes only five more seconds for him to close his eyes and press play on the song, leaning back on the seat and continuing to eat his own ice cream as the first verse begins, his own voice filling the silence that had taken over them.

_Look at me for a sec, don't be too awkward_

Jackson's ice cream keeps dripping onto his fingers, but the younger ignores it even as it drips onto his shirt and his jeans, eyes trained on the side of Jaebum's head as he listens to the song carefully.

_Don't worry, your heart wants me so be honest_

Jaebum can't look anywhere but at his ice cream, licking around the cone where the cold treat has melted but he hears Jackson move, the leather seats making noise with every little movement no matter how small.

_you knew since you saw me first_  
_i hope that you become sure of yourself that's all_

There's the sound of an inhale and Jaebum doesnt know if its a good sign or not, his head still not turning in the younger man's direction.

_that the background picture in your phone is me_  
_that you will hold my empty hand_

He remembers Jackson telling him about having of him as a lockscreen on different occasions. He remembers him showing him his phone lockscreen a while ago on his visit to Seoul, and he finally smiles.

_its just that you are the only one out of many things_  
_i_ _t's just your heart, you know you know im all about you_

Jackson doesn't make any noise, he still listens intently, his breathing a little louder, faster than before and Jaebum wants to ask if he's okay, so he turns to finally, _finally_ look at him, but he stops when he meets Jackson's glassy eyes.

_i hug you tightly so we can be closer_  
_so we cant be apart_

The younger opens his mouth like he wants to say something, but he closes it again and Jaebum almost laughs at how messy he's gotten. His ice cream melted and all over him with the cone still in his hand.

_i hope we can be closer to each other_  
_i hope that you understand my heart_

There's a plastic bag wedged between the passenger seat and the middle console so Jaebum grabs it and throws what's left of his own ice cream in it amd then takes the cone out of Jackson's hand to do the same.

_little more little more i want you baby_  
_little more little more one more step_

When Jaebum ties off the bag and then shoves it under the seat he looks at Jackson and his heart breaks at the water almost spilling over in the younger man's eyes.

__little more little more i want you baby__  
__little more little more one more step__

It's no surprise that Jaebum reaches out to wipe at the tears that manage to spill over, his touch soft and gentle.

_i dont have to worry that you see us more casually_  
_forget it, I think I'm way more serious_

Jackson finally does move then, takes Jaebum's face between his sticky hands and leans forward to rest their foreheads together.

_i can see you once and walk past but no_  
_i want to keep you by my side and see you_

"Jaebum hyung." The younger sniffles and then clambers onto Jaebum's lap, knees bracketing his hips amd face digging into Jaebum's neck.

_i want you to be the one to pick my clothes_  
_that when i walk this path, you'll be next to me_

There's a kiss being pressed to Jaebum's neck, plump lips sticky but soft in their actions and Jaebum closes his eyes.

__its just that you are the only one out of many things__  
__it's just your heart, you know you know im all about you__

"I'm all about you." Jaebum whispers at the same time and Jackson squeezes him tighter, arms around Jaebum's shoulders, his hands clenched around the material of Jaebum's shirt.

__i hug you tightly so we can be closer__  
_so we cant be apart_

He's trembling, little shakes of his body on Jaebum's lap as he sniffles and kisses the older man's neck repeatedly.

__so we can be closer to each other__  
__i hope that you understand my heart__

The song is still playing, and everytime Jaebum sings a verse along with it, Jackson tightens his hold on him even more.

__i keep wanting to go, just you and me__  
__i want to do everything with you and me__

"Just baby and Jaebummie." The words are mumbled into Jaebum's shoulder this time and then jackson pulls away to fully look at him, his eyes puffy and his cheeks wet.

__my head is full of you, i want to hug you now_ _

"Just baby and Jaebummie." Jaebum echoes him and smiles, wiping his cheeks again and kissing his chin fondly.

_so we can be closer to each other i hug you tightly so we can't be apart_

Jackson smiles, a wobbly tilt to his lips before he's hugging him again and sniffling against his neck. "I like Jaebum hyung."

__i hope we can be closer to each other__  
_i hope you understand my heart_

"I adore you."

___little more little more i want you baby___  
___little more little more one more step___

"Be my boyfriend?" Jackson leans back to look at him as he asks amd Jaebum blinks at him repeatedly, the last of the song ringing in his ears.

____little more little more i want you baby____  
____little more little more one more step____

"Okay, yeah." The song fades out before its starting from the beginning again and Jaebum's heart is beating louder than he thinks it ever has.

Jackson's beaming at him, his nose red and cheeks pink, his sticky fingers back on his cheeks, but Jaebum ignore them all and instead pulls him down by the back of the neck to place a kiss to his lips. Soft and gentle and he shudders a breath before he's also grinning, eyes sparkling in the darkness of the car thats only illuminated by the soft glow of the radio lights.

"Okay, boyfriend." Jackson giggles and Jaebum kisses him again, teeth nipping his bottom lip and a soft noise leaving Jackson's throat.

 

 


	109. 101

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: have any of y'all ever recommended FACE or any of my other works to someone? if yes which one(s)
> 
> p.s i had a mini existential crisis and almost deleted all my fics uwu

  
_liked by_ _ **jiaerwang**_ _and_ _ **defsoul**_  
♥ _49_ _,718_ _likes_

**energybum:** Jaebum just had a conversation with Jackson in english. Im crying, his pronunciation is so good and im so soft at how he stops to think of what he wants to say and the words he wants to use.

 

 

_read all 7,912 comments_

 

**ella.jjperfect:** KING OF SPEAKING 10283881 LANGUAGES

  
**wangwangjs:** invented speakimg english

**bumjaebum:** ENGLISH SPEAKERS EVERYWHERE ARE QUAKING

**jjpenthusiast:** ANJEIEJE JAEBUM LOOKS SO GOOD IM CRY

**kingbum:** WAIT SIS WHEN WAS THIS

**softjinbam:** fam... Jaebum speaking english?? its all i need to hear to be happy

**wangyug:** PLEASE I LOVE HIS CUTE ENGLISH

**energybum:** @kingbum THIS WAS TODAY AJRJRJRJ JACKSON WENT TO DROP HIM OFF AT THE AIRPORT AND DIDNT LEAVE UNTIL A FEW MINUTES AFTER JAEBUM BOARDED THE PLANE WJEIKRJRJR (╥︵╥)(╥︵╥)(╥︵╥)

**happypilljb:** JAEJKRRK THEYRE SO IM LOVE

**crazy4nyoung:** no offense but did someone get the audio of jb speaking english? (◠︵◠)

**babyjiaer:** NWJRJRN KING OF ENGLISHING

**sunshinejackjae:** SPEAKING ENGLISH LIKE THE KING OF THE WORLD HE IS

**otpjackbum:** LEGENDARY CONVERSATION

**safteypinjy:** if you thought Jaebum was perfect then youre absolutely correct

**hyungjb:** JWJRJRJ HE WENT TO THE AIRPORT WITH HIM AHIEJR IM SOFT

**uwukingjiaer:** AJIEIR PLS HE LEFT A FE W MINUTES AFTER JAEBUM GOT ON THE PLANE THATS HUSBAND BEHAVIOR

**gaygayp:** only jackbum is this iconic

**legendaryjin:** thank you masternim jesusnim for this image

**jaebumgrewamullet:** JWJEJRJ HE TOUCHED THE BUCKET HAT

**asdfghjklbum** : uwu jackson loves the bucket hats confirmed

**jiaerwang:** @uwukingjiaer *boyfriend behavior... for now

**wangsun:** THE BUCJET HAT NAJEJR JACKSON LOVES IT

**peachyboijy:** BITCH AJEJRNRNR

**marksneck:** BOYFRIEND BEGAVUOUD HE SAID

**softbum:** jackson touching the bucket hat is so fucking cute??? like uh boyfriendS

**royaljackbum:** GE SAID FOR NOW AIEKRJR FOR NO W. LIKE NOW ONLY LATER ITS HUSBANDS

**energybum:** BITCH HE LIKED AND COMMENTED ON MY POST OF JACKBUM

**uwukingjiaer:** @energybum HE REPLIED TO ME. LETS CELEBRATE TOGETHER

**defsoul:** @energybum our masternim, we need the hd pic

**projectjjp:** NWJRJRJR THEY LIKED CONGRATS

**energybum:** JAEBUM LIKED AND COMMENTED TOO

**energybum:** @defsoul OKAY JAEBUM I'LL UPLOAD THE HD PIC IN LIOE 5 SECONDS PLEASE HOLD FOR 5 BUSINESS SECONDS

**energybum:** IM FUCKINF FREAKING OUT AND CRYING

 


	110. 102

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: well its almost time y'all get shook

**PRIVATE MESSAGE**

 

Today at 11:47 PM

 

jiaerwang:  
_jaebum_ _hyunf_  
_its been exactly 3 days, 2 hours 7 minutes and ticking seconds since you went back home and i miss you_ (◕︵◕)

 

 

  
defsoul:  
_oh_ _poor baby_  
_hyung misses you too, darling_  
_but cheer up, honey bee_  
_tomorrow is your birthday_

 

jiaerwang:  
_in_ _a few minutes_  
_acutally_

 

  
defsoul:  
_thats_ _correct_  
_im staying up to wish you happy birthday first_

 

jiaerwang:  
_the boys all have their message ready_  
_i think they might win_

 

  
defsoul:  
_turn_ _off your notifications and stay on Instagram with my messages open so you see mine first_

 

jiaerwang:  
_silly_ _hyung_  
_okay uwu_

 

  
defsoul:  
_thank_ _you darling_  
_uwü_

 

jiaerwang:  
_JJWJEJRJ_  
_YOU GAVW YOUR UWUs YOUT MOLES AJJEJRJR IM SO HAPPU_  
_THSI IS AO CUTE_

 

  
defsoul:  
_cute_ _boy_  
_did you get the package i sent you?_

 

jiaerwang:  
_yes_ _i did uwu_  
_i had mark keeo it until a few minutea before midnight so i wouldmt open ir befoew_

 

  
defsoul:  
_good_ _boy, baby_

 

jiaerwang:  
_jackson_ _is the best boy_

 

  
defsoul:  
_of_ _course you are, little honey bee_

 

jiaerwang:  
_(◠‿◠✿)_ _hyunf is making me blush_  
_uwuwuwuwuwu_

 

  
defsoul:  
_uwü_

 

jiaerwang:  
_JWIEJRJ_  
_IM NEVWR GETTINF OVER THE BUM UWUs_

 

  
defsoul:  
_hsjrjrjr_  
_anyway what do you have planned for tomorrow?_

 

jiaerwang:  
_uuuuuuuh_  
_idk actually_  
_i think the boys are takinf me out to eat or for somw games_

 

  
defsoul:  
_as_ _long as you have fun_  
_I'll warn them to take good care of ypu or else_

 

jiaerwang:  
_protective_ _hyung_

 

  
defsoul:  
_*_ _boyfriend_  
_*daddy_

 

jiaerwang:  
_WJJRJRJR_ _YES_  
_i- i mean uwu okay sir (▰˘◡˘▰)(◠‿◠✿)_

 

  
defsoul:  
_s_ _\- sir_  
_error 404 not found this user has stopped breathing_

 

jiaerwang:  
_JWJEJEJE_

 

  
defsoul:  
_oh_ _look 3 minutes left_

 

jiaerwang:  
_get_ _your mesaage ready bummie or im blockimf_

 

  
defsoul:  
_wait_ _listen to this while we wait_  
**_[MP3 file]_**

 

jiaerwang:  
_but_ _theres like 2 MINUTE s left_

 

  
defsoul:  
_come_ _on baby, its not that long_

 

jiaerwang:  
_okay_ _sigh (◠︵◠)♥_

 

defsoul:  
_good_ _boy_  
_thank you darling_

 

**\------**  
**_> open mp3 file<_**  
_**> play audio<**_  
**_\------_**

 

_"Our Jackson, my Jackson who is cute and charming and steals hyung's breath away..."_


	111. 103

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhm yeah

_"Our Jackson, my Jackson who is cute and charming and steals hyung's breath away, It is you birthday and I wanted to tell you many things. Things that I've never even imagined telling another. I suppose that's how it has always been and always will be with you. Hyung always wants to say things he normally never does, and it's all because of you._

  
_"You have a smile that blinds me and makes me wonder how the sun is still the giant orb in the sky instead of personified in you. The scientists should really look into this, because I have no doubt that you are the real sun._

_"Our Jackson who always smiles and does everything selflessly with not only himself in mind, but others first. Hyung always wondered how to tell you a lot of things he was feeling, always wanted to say how you make me feel but everytime I looked at even your shoes or your hair or your clothes or your arm I was always too nervous or rendered speechless because of how beautiful everything about you was._

_"My Jackson who was the bravest of the two of us and who thankfully I can now call my boyfriend, you are very special to me. In my life you are one of the most important people and I thank whatever diety there is out there that made me meet you. You are a wonder, something special in a sea of unique beautiful people. In that sea you outshine everyone in my eyes. You are like the brightest star in any galaxy, the most noticeable and the most beautiful and special._

_"We've known each other for a while, a few months but it already feels like simultaneously it's been years and also like it was only yesterday that I first interacted with you._

_"One of the many things I've always wanted to tell you is that you make me feel elated. You make me feel like I'm floating miles and miles into the sea, in the middle of nowhere with only you and me. You make me feel like I'm floating, like I'm flying and have reached the sky or grabbed a star in between my hands._

_"Our Jackson who has become so special, I want to thank you for making me feel everything I've ever felt for you, adoration, admiration, confusion, elation, happiness,_ _sadness, jealousy, proudness_ _._

_"The world seems to be a little bit better to me everytime we talk to each other, everytime we kiss, everytime we hold hands, everytime you speak, smile, laugh, cry of joy_.

_"I remember thinking that you were like a lighthouse for me. That I was a lost boat at sea needing guidance back home. You were simultaneously the lighthouse and the home you were leading me to. You are salvation to me. You are water in a dessert, you are a roof over my head in the rain, you are the wheels and the engine to a car, you are everything._

_"I wanted to tell you the most important thing when we were face to face but hyung is impatient and wouldn't be brave enough to do so as a first time_

_"Our Jackson, my Jackson. I love you_ _;_ __this isn't the end, it's our beginning and I'm glad I'm really starting life with you_ _ _. Happy birthday, baby."_

_|_ __ _**The End     |** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: thats it. thats the end; this might be the end but i know I'm a crackhead, so when i get bored i might make special extra chapters and stuff, so keep this fic in your library if you wanna ever see those uwu. I'm really sleepy rn so I'll post the thank you note separately later when I've had enough rest that i can be sincere. but for now have this simple _thank you so much._


	112. Thank You

Well, here we are.

  
Wow i cant believe it's really the end, I'm equally sad and proud to finally finish it off. Face has been a big part of my writing experience and I'm so attached to it and the boy's characteristics and how I wrote them.

I never expected to make it as long as 100+ chapters but I'm glad I did as that gave me an opportunity to end it at a better place than I would have if i had ended it way before. Im sad to let this fic go, but I'm also happy that I can now start other fics like the part2 and the twitter au. (The twitter au will alsp be posted here, so dont worry about it if you dont have twitter.)

Face has been very special to me ever since the start, and i understand that it has become special to others too, my readers who have stuck with us ever since the beginning, i sincerely thank you all so much and appreciate all the support. The people who commented and voted constantly, i also thank you, your votes spurred me on to keep the fic going and the comments made me so happy.

This fic started as something small and became something so huge both literally and in my heart, i didnt expect it to get this much love from you guys. I cant wait to start and share my other fics with you guys.

Goodbye for now, see y'all when part2 comes out in a few business days. For now read copper because its my baby, uwu.

Thank you and I love you guys.

sincerely,  
Alexa

 


	113. >:preview:<

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: henlo this is a preview for part 2, the group chat. its coming soon like around the 10th

**jiaerwang added defsoul, t.mark and 6 others to the group**

  
jiaerwang:   
_new phone who dis_

yu.gyeoms:   
_the best person you'll ever meet_

jjp.jinyoung:   
_2018 here to tell you that joke died last century_

kimstae:   
_what am i doing here_

defsoul:   
_I_ _m Jaebum, this is my new number no need to reply_

 

cococyj:   
_im boutta mute this gc_

  
kimsnamj:   
_your bestest best friend_

doubleb:   
_hey there demons its me ya boi_

t.mark:   
_what am i doing here x2_

doubleb:  
_lol lame there's only 9 of us_  
_this gc is ded_

jiaerwang:  
_:_ _( thata mean_

yu.gyeoms:  
_jajejrjrj_ _add more people coward_

jiaerwang:  
_im_ _noT a cowaRD_  
 _(◣_◢) you guys are meanies_  
_im telling my jaebum hyung_

yu.gyeoms:  
_uh_ _woah hold on there buddy_  
_it was a fuckifn jokE_

defsoul:  
_like_ _you_

  
jiaerwang:  
_JWJEJRJ_  
_JAEBUM HYUMG_  
_UWU HI_

kimsnamj:  
_omg_ _hi jaebum hyung_

kimstae:  
_AM_ _I THE ONLY FUCKIFN DYING AT JAEBUM ROASTING YUGYEOM AJEJRJRJ_

doubleb:  
_jinyoung_ _where are you_

cococyj:  
_where's_ _mark_

defsoul:  
_i_ _didn't know this was a fucking lost and found_

  
jjp.jinyoung:  
_yall_ _gay stfu_  
_add interesting people_  
_like jin_  
_and suga_  
_and kyungsoo_  
_and jeonghan_  
_and hyungwon_  
_and jae_

doubleb:  
_"_ _interesting people"_  
_im already here_

jjp.jinyoung:  
_yes_ _thats why i said interesting people_

yu.gyeoms:  
_welcome_ _to marriage counseling_  
_now wjat seems to be the problem_

jjp.jinyoung:  
_i_ _will shove my fuckifn foot down your god dman throat you little fucking towrr ass mustard hair spider legs looking ass_

t.mark:  
_JWJEJRJRJ_  
_IM DYIFN_

kimsnamj:  
_JQJWJRJRJ_ _I CANR VRETAHE_

yu.gyeoms:  
_STOP_ _THIS IS BULLYIFN_  
_IM CALLINF THE POLICE_

defsoul:  
_y'all_ _are stupid_  
_ima mute this gc_

  
jiaerwang:  
_:_ _( but jaebummie :(:((:(:(_  
_sseunie made_  
_does not want to talk to_  
_okay (◕︵◕)_

kimstae:  
_JQIJRJRJ_ _BITCH MY HEART JUST VROKE_

doubleb:  
_oof_ _he really tried muting his own boyfriend's gc_  
_smh_

defsoul:  
_nsjejrjr so how about adding yoongi and kyungsoo then_

  
jiaerwang:  
_jwjejrj_ _bummie ignore i_  
_is sad little baby puppy sseunie_

cococyj:  
_JWURJRJJR_ _BOI YOU GONE AND DONE IT NOW_

defsoul:  
_oof_ _ily baby uwü_  
_i was kidding_

  
jjp.jinyoung:  
_no_ _u weren't_

cococyj:  
_no_ _you werent_

kimstae:  
_no_ _you aint_

defsoul:  
_if_ _yall dont shut up in -2828 seconds im gonna grab a pair of the dullest saftey scissors i can find and ima cut yalls baby carrot dicks off with them_  
_thanks for listening_

  
doubleb:  
_dude_ _that hurt me as i read_

t.mark:  
_what_ _kind of evil shit_

kimstae:  
_fam_ _thats murderer behavior_

jiaerwang:  
_HYUNG_ _DID HIS UWU MOLES_  
_JACKSON IS UWUING FOR BUMMIE_

kimsnamj:  
_JACKSON THE_ _UWUS ARE REAL_

jiaerwang:  
_I_ _TOLF YOU AJEURJRJ_

kimsnamj:  
_I_ _-_

jiaerwang:  
_MOOD_

jjp.jinyoung:  
_anyway_  
_are we gonna add yoongles and kyungegghead or not_

cococyj:  
_thats_ _cyber bullying but okay add chen too (◠︵◠)_

**_jiaerwang added min.suga, kyung.soo and chendae to the group_ **


	114. LOOK: The Sequel

Hello everyone I am so excited to announce part 2 has been published! Chapter 1 is up and i hope you guys will love it as much as Face. Its a little different but im trying my best!

Here is the link -- [LOOK](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15645162)


End file.
